Digimon: The Crest of Trust
by Lunamon810
Summary: When T.K. gets ran over, Matt Ishida becomes devistated. But when his dad adopts a girl his age, he doesn't know what to think. This is my version of the crest of Trust, no stealing please! Rated T for violence, the most romance will be kissing.
1. Prologue

**Hi, I'm Lunamon810! This is my story, Digimon: The Crest of Trust (D:TCoT for short) and I write on this a lot. There's really no steady posting rate, but I usually post at least a chapter a week. I've actually rewritten this prologue, not changing anything, just putting it in better quality and detail sense it was driving me INSANE reading it. I also may adjust some chapters to better detail, but nothing in the story line will be changed, just detail and quality. (Just in case you're wondering by this point I'm working on chapter 19.) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape or form!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Matt Ishida sat in his dirty kitchen, ignoring the ever-growing pile of dirty dishes in and around the sink. He took another bite of his dinner, microwave soup. He took another bite, when his phone went off- his ring-tone being his very own song 'Turn Around'. He picked it up and hit 'answer', and before he even got it to his ear he heard someone hysterically crying on the other line.

"Hello?" he said after a second.

"Matt, it's your dad." his dad's voice came. "I don't want you to get too upset."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well son, it's your brother T.K. A little bit ago, he was…ran over."

"Wait-what!" Matt exclaimed. "T.K.!"

His dad sighed. "Yes, T.K."

Matt slammed the phone down, hanging it up. He screamed once, then started crying. How could this happen? He'd protected T.K. through everything, including being in the digital world. Why would this happen? Why did T.K. have to be ran over?

"Why T.K.? Why not me! Why does he have to be taken away from me!" Matt yelled out, tears streaming down his face. "It's not fair! Not fair to me, not fair to him, to fair to mom or dad! Why does this have to happen! He's my brother!"

Matt slammed the table with his fist, and a little bit of the soup remaining in his bowl spilled out. He picked up his cell phone and through it through the doorway, and it hit the couch with a loud 'thump'. He hit the wall with his gloved fist, but it still hit loud. He ran to his room after grabbing he cell phone, slammed the door shut, locked it, and collapsed onto his bed crying. The only thing important to him in the world was _gone._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Poor Matt &amp; T.K. And I've already gotten comment's about this 'would never happen'. but what ever said he couldn't die? (I'm aware he was there at the end of season 2 as a adult, but still.) He's human after all. We can die, he can die. And I love T.K., so don't tell me I did this out of hate towards him. And I've gotten hater comments already, and it didn't affect me one bit. It was around like chapter four or five, and I'm on 19 now, so ha.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Amber

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. This is the first chapter of Digimon: The Crest of Trust! Incase you didn't know, this website is going to count the prologue as the first chapter when you look through the chapter names, so I'll always put (for example) Chapter One: Meeting Amber or whatever. Okey doke? Oh and just a note, this is the 'new' version of this chapter. I'm rewriting some of the first chapters since they were written so poorly, but nothing in the story line is changed, it's just in better detail. Anyway, our stars are here today so lets see what they have to say.**

**Matt: What do you want Luna?**

**Amber: Hey, be nice to her!**

**Matt: You only say that because she created you.**

**Amber: That's beside the point.**

**Me: Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon in any way, shape, or form!**

**Claimer: I do own Amber!**

* * *

><p>Matt laid on his living room couch, it was May 14th. TK had officially died two months ago. In addition today was the first day of summer, leaving Matt with much more time on his hands to do nothing but think about his deceased brother. He always spent his time laying around, moping, thinking about TK. They used to do so much together when summer came around, whenever they could manage to be together.<p>

He remembered the things they did every summer to kick off their summer break. They'd put soda in the ice trays and have 'soda pops' all day while watching movies, playing video games, and drinking soda. They'd stay up until around four in the morning, then they'd sleep 'til noon or later, then they'd invite all the digidestined over and do pretty much the previous day's actions. The third day all the digidestined would meet up at the soccer feild and play soccer all day, then they'd drink fresh lemonade.

Matt always tried to avoid those thoughts, about how good life was with TK around, but they'd always manage to find a new way in. Matt didn't know how he'd been getting on without TK around, but he was amazingly somehow doing so. TK had seemed to be his whole meaning and purpose in life, he'd been his entire life. He was so protective of him, but the one day he hadn't been there to protect him he was taken away from him. Matt's eyes drooped with depression.

He heard the door open up, so he propped himself up on his right forearm, just enough to see the door. He heard two sets of footsteps, so he figured his mom had came over again like she had frequently recently. He saw his dad walk through the door, then furrowed his eye brows at the second person through the door. It wasn't his mom, it was a girl around his age. A girl he'd never met before.

The girl had brown somewhere in the middle of light and dark that went about to her mid ribcage. She had gentle, nervous looking emerald green eyes. She had slightly tanned skin with some slightly lighter freckles across the top of her cheeks and bridge of her nose. She wore a spice brown t-shirt with dark yellow sleeves and blue jean shorts about to her knees. She wore some white and brown high-tops, then she wore dark brown leather fingerless gloves. She looked about 5"8.

"Um, dad? Who's..." Matt asked.

"Matt, this is your..." his dad seemed to hesitate, as if nervous to tell him who she was. "New sister. Amber."

"Uh, come again?" Matt said.

"This is your adoptive sister Amber." His dad said again.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Amber seemed to blush and her eyes looked to her left, and slightly down, so she was looking out of the corner of her eyes. "Hi.."

"Uh...hi. Dad?" Matt said.

"Son, this is your new sister." he repeated.

Matt's heart was hammering, as if it was trying to come out of his chest, something in common with Amber at the moment. Amber had known she was coming home to a brother, but she'd been hoping he'd like her. But that obviously rang untrue here. She pushed her foot around in little circles. 'Their' father looked at her sympathetically.

"Sorry, he's been touchy since his brother passed." he said.

Amber nodded, too shy, nervous, and afraid to say anything.

"I-er-sorry." Matt said.

Amber nodded. "It's okay. I...understand. I had a brother...once..." Amber trailed off, suddenly feeling like it was rude to speak of her own late brother.

"Well, I'll leave you two kids to chat, and I'll go fix lunch!" Their dad said and power walked to the kitchen. He was in there and out of sight before Matt could stop him. Amber sat down on the love seat and just stared at her feet, she wanted to speak, but at the same time didn't, not wanting to be rude.

"Um, so your name's Amber?" Matt asked. Amber nodded. "Well, I'm Matt." He extended his hand, and Amber shook it.

There was a awkward long silence. Amber examined the room, seeing two different soccer balls over in the corner. She chose them as the subject of her next attempt of conversation. "So, you like soccer huh?"

"Yeah, me and a group of my friends play it together a lot.

"Cool. I like soccer, but I've never really had much of a chance to play it at the orphanage.

"Oh really?" Matt said forcing a small smile. "How come?"

"Well they didn't let us go outside much 'cause they didn't want anyone to attempt escaping. They weren't mean to us or anything, just kinda strict as far as going outside and stuff went.

"Yeah?" Matt said, doing his best to look interested. Amber nodded. Emptiness filled the next few minutes, until their dad reentered the living room with grilled cheese and chips for all three of them.

"Thank you." Amber said.

"Thanks." Matt also said.

"Your welcome." Their dad said. "So Amber, have you ever had a grilled cheese before?"

"Once, before my parents died." Amber replied, her voice a little bit misty as she started to plunge into her own thoughts.

"How'd it happen?" Matt asked.

"Huh?" Amber said blinking and giving her head a tiny shake, then she looked at Matt.

"How'd you parents die?" he asked. "I mean- if you don't want to talk about it it's fine-"

"No, it's fine. I don't mind telling you." Amber said and took a deep breath. "When I was six, me, my parents, and my brother Seth went camping. I was in the trailer with Seth, laying down on the couch. Seth and I were talking about animals we'd seen so far in the woods, then we heard repeative gun shots. We looked outside, our parents were dead. It ended up being a hunter- even though it was illegal to hunt on those camp grounds- had killed my parents in cross-fire.'

Matt's jaw dropped but he quickly shut his mouth and blinked. "That's..."

"Horrible." his dad finished for him, and Matt nodded to confirm that was what he was going to say.

"I'm glad Seth knew how to use the phone, he was a little bit older than me." Amber said. "Or else we probably wouldn't have been able to call the police."

"Yeah..." Matt said.


	3. Chapter 2: Fire!

**Hey guys! Lunamon810 here! Sorry this chapter is kind of 'short', I didn't no exactly how to make it longer. I'm sorry if this seems 'sudden', but you know, it _could _happen, unlikely, but could. Right? And really, it's digimon, anything can happen. Don't worry, digimon _do _come in later.**

Matt: Hey guys! Just wanting to say this is one awesome chapter. Really show's how my 'crest of friendship' affected me years ago and stuff.

Amber: Well my crest proves itself...no more information for now there!

Me: Thanks Amb, thanks Mat..

Disclaimer:

I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form.

Claimer:

I do own Amber (well not litterly, but you know what I mean). Also, please don't steal my plot! And please don't steal my _version _of The Crest of Trust, the crest of Trust is used by other people, but I have certain things about this one. It doesn't matter right now, it hasn't came in yet though. There was a bit of confusion about it though.

* * *

><p>Shy Amber, irritated Matt, and their hopeful dad emerged into the kitchen. Matt sat down at his usual seat, and their dad got to cooking. Amber just stood, leaning against the wall, not knowing where to sit. After a moment, their dad realized so.<p>

"You can sit in the seat left to Matt, Amber."He said smiling.

"But dad that's-was T.K.'s seat."Matt said.

"Matt, do you not think that T.K. wouldn't want us to let someone else sit in his chair?"Their dad said.

Matt stood up and walked next to his dad where Amber wouldn't here.

"Your just trying to replace T.K. With Amber."He said.

"I am not."He replied."I am trying to give someone to you that you can be with your own age and feel family love."

"I don't need that."Matt said.

"I didn't say you needed it."

Matt sighed in defeat and sat down. "Go ahead, sit down Amber."

"I-I can sit over there if you'd-"

"It's ok, just sit down."Matt said.

Amber quitely sat down. She stared at the table, avoiding Matt's gaze. Soon diner was ready.

"Thank you."Amber said quitely.

For long minutes the family ate in silence. Amber didn't mind the fact the meal was partically burnt, it was more than she could get at the orphanage. She jumped when they heard what sounded like a gun shot. She could see a red glow on the walls. She slowly turned to look at the window behind her over her shoulder. The apartment building across the street was on fire. She began to seem what was hyperventlating, although she wasn't actually. She fully turned around and backed up to the table, fear in her eyes. She gripped the table. Matt stood up and rushed beside her.

"It's ok Amber, we're safe over here, it's happened before."He confirmed, a big ergent-sounding.

Their dad started calling the police as Amber's face got paler and paler. She remembered once her parents passed, she moved to her aunts...her aunts house burnt down. Her aunt died with it, with a lot of Amber's belongings. Her stomach hurt like crazy as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She felt Matt's gloved hand grab her wrist and he started leading her to the living room. The two both sat on the couch, Matt still holding her hand.

"Amber, it's ok."Matt repeated.

"A-aunt Al-Allison."Amber managed."I-I moved in w-with A-Aunt Allison after mom and dad got...shot. Her house...b-burnt down, killing her with it."

Matt realized what was going on, why she was so tramatized.

"It's ok, it's across the street, and we can get out of hear easily if need-be."Matt said.

"W-what if whoever sat it on fire comes here and sets the bottom of the building on fire? We can't get out that way!"Amber said.

"We don't know someone sat it on fire, a candle could have got knocked over, someone could have dropped their lighter or something..."Matt said searching for more possibilities to replace someone setting it on fire.

"This keeps happening. I can't have any one around me. Mom and dad, Aunt Allison..."

"Amber its going to be ok, I promise."Matt said.

Amber dryly swallowed and nodded. Matt rushed to the kitchen and got her some water. He returned and handed it to her. She weakly smiled at him as thanks and slowly took a sip, still taking deep breaths and occasionaly closing her eyes if the flame got big. She stared at the edge of the window she could see from the kitchen. Matt bit his lip, trying to think of a reasonable distraction.

"Um...wanna watch tv?"Matt asked.

Amber shook her head.

"Wanna...um..."Matt said, his eyes hurridly exaiming the room.

There was a loud cracking sound across the street as bricks gave and fell off the building next door. Matt felt Amber tense and tightened his grasp around her wrist.

"It's ok."He repeated."Your going to be ok."

In the distance fire truck, ambulence, and police sirens were heard. Matt nervously grinned.

"See? Their about to be here to put out the fire."Matt said.

Their dad rushed into the living room.

"You ok Amber?"He asked the very pale Amber.

"Mmm Hmm."Amber said, mouth closed.

"I think she's gonna be ok."Matt said.

Soon the sirens were so close they had to be across the street. Amber heard the spray of water hoses, so she simily stood up and carefully walked to the kitchen and watched the water douse the fire consuming the building. Soon a quarter of it was out. The bad news was it had taken almost the entire bulding captive. The good news was it was coming out semi-easy.

Amber nervously nodded watching the fire go out little bit by little bit. The red fire was so bright, and so was the blue at the very bottom of all the flame. She'd never loved the clear color of water more though. Clear was the best color in the world at that very moment. Matt and his dad, along with about a hundred other people would agree. Matt and 'their' dad watched over Amber's shoulders.

"Well it's going out easy."His dad said.

He saw his camera crew truck drive up.

"Uh...I'll be right back!"He said and dashed out the door.

"Where's he-"

"His camera crew is down there."He said.

Amber recalled their dad mentioning his job."Oh...so wait...he's gonna be down there!"

"Don't worry...he's a professional! Uh...kinda."Matt said, trying to be comperting and truthful at the same time.

"Er...sure."Amber said with a nervous and worried half smile.

This was not the first day she had expected...at all. Quite tramatizing...and scary...and adrenelene rushing. She tried to focus on lyrics of her favorite songs.

"You don't know what we can find...why don't you come with me a little while, on a magic carpet ride."She sang softly.

Matt remembered that being one of Mimi's favorite songs, so he smiled. Amber finally peeled her eyes away from the window.

"Well this was...quite a intresting first day with my 'new family'."She said.

Matt nodded. "Not quite expected, was it?"

"Nope."Amber said with a short, nervous laugh.

The two returned to the living room, and turned on the news. The fire was already on.

"Fast."

"Dad's camera crew is live."

"They do news?"

"Started recently."

"Nice."

* * *

><p>Thanks guys. Sign ups still being accepted! Check the Prologue for the form. (Hopefully you've read the Prologue or you're totally lost.) Thanks for reading! Reviews &amp; criticism appreciated! Thanks!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Day 2

**Hello, Lunamon810 here, as usual. This is Chapter 3 of Digimon: The Crest of Trust. Keep in mind, though this is the 4th chapter according to , it's actually the 3rd sense the 1st one was the Prolouge. And this is the rewrite of the chapter, because I'm rewriting some of them, I'm writing chapter 35 right now for the first time. So yeah...any comments from our stars?**

**Matt: Read it. This is a important chapter.**

**Amber: Yeah it is!**

**Ok guys, I know sense Matt is 13 the season 2 digidestined shouldn't be around yet, but I had to change that. So he's 13 in this story when their around ok? And about Adriane and Demi, they're from my story Digimon Emporess that I haven't put on here yet. So if there's any questions about them ask away! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way, shape, or form! I do not claim to own it and I make no profit off of this fan fic.**

**Claimer: I do own (not actually put you know what I mean) Demi, Adriane, and Amber. And please don't steal my plot idea or version of the crest of trust.**

* * *

><p>Amber woke up, rubbing her eyes. As she woke up she remembered her dream, she was in a forest, walking around, searching for something. She found a strange boy, but she couldn't remember who he was or what he looked like. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying hard to remember. She finally shrugged it off, figuring it was nothing important.<p>

She stood up and changed into her normal clothes and brushed her hair out. As she sat the hairbrush down she heard their dad ask Matt, "Will you go get Amber for me?"

"I'm up!" She called and exited her room. Amber walked through the living room, stretching, She stopped and yawned in the kitchen doorway, and the smell of pancakes and bacon filled her nose. "Good morning." She said and smiled.

"Good morning Amber." Their dad said, smiling as he flipped the food.

"Morning." Matt said.

"Hungry?" Their dad asked.

"Yes." Amber said with a small smile.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you two go and watch tv or something until it's ready?"

"Alright." Matt said, and Amber nodded. The two walked to the living room, not feeling quite as awkward as they had when they first met yesterday. After a second the phone rang, and Matt took a deep breath and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt!" Tai's voice rang.

"Oh...hey Tai."

"You want to play soccer with me and the others this afternoon at the soccer field?"

Matt looked over at Amber. "Uh, can I bring someone with me?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Tai said happily.

"Okay, we'll come." Matt said and nodded. "When?"

"In two hours."

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Alright, I've gotta go. See you then." Matt said and hung up. He looked at Amber. "You up to playing soccer with me and my friends in two hours?"

"Sure!" Amber said smiling, happy to have the opportunity to play soccer, more less with her new brother and his friends. The two walked to the kitchen, sat down, and both ate hurriedly, excited for later.

Later they headed out to the soccer field. On the way, Amber decided to ask some of the questions pounding in her head. "So we're meeting up with some of your friends?"

"Yeah." Matt said and nodded. "Um, Amber, do you remember that incident from three years ago?"

"With those creatures? What were they called, digimon?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "Well they, and I, we're the kids who-"

"Defeated that Myotismon guy and went up into the sky?"

"Right." Matt nodded. "So they're all here. We're what are called 'digidestined', and there are some new ones too, and they're going to be there. To be digidestined...well first of all you have a partner digimon."

"Really?" Amber asked, obviously interested. The rest of the way there the two talked about it, and when they got there Amber was surprised to see digimon for herself.

"Hey Matt!" Tai called as they approached the group.

"Hey." Matt said casually.

"Who's this?" Izzy asked, looking at Amber. Matt turned his head to look at her.

"Oh, well...um...this is..."

"Want me to explain?" Amber asked quietly, so just Matt heard her. She smiled, and Matt nodded. She looked at the group again.

"I'm Amber, his new adoptive sister. I moved in yesterday." She said nervously smiling, and Matt nodded to confirm.

"Woah!" Davis said, and Yolei hit his forehead with her palm.

"Rude, you bonehead!"

"You're the one being rude!"

"Chill out you two." Tai said.

Amber laughed and Matt smiled, "Yeah, we're an interesting bunch."Then a blue and yellow digimon stepped out from behind a tree. Matt's eyes widened and he smiled. "Gabumon!" The two ran to each other and Matt hugged Gabumon tight. "Haven't seen you in a while buddy."

Amber looked over at the bleachers to see a sad looking orange and tan digimon sitting, She walked over to it and sat down, it looked at her and smiled a little bit. "Hi!"

"Hello." She smiled. "I'm Amber."

"I'm Patamon, I'm Tk's partner!" Amber remembered Tk was Matt's brother, and she nodded and smiled again. She stood up and headed back over to the group, and Patamon followed. A girl with shoulder-length hot pink hair and eyes walked over, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, with black high-tops. This was Adriane, a digidestined who'd fallen under Armukenymon's control and became the Digimon Empress, but was rescued by the digidestined.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, "Demi's on her way."

"You made it!" Ken said and smiled, hugging her.

"Of course I did, just because I live in the next town over now doesn't mean I can't come." She said, hugging her boyfriend back. A girl with waist-length brown hair came over and playfully shoved Adriane's shoulder.

"Get a room you two." She laughed. "Sorry I'm late, it's hard to get a good cab driver these days. Both of these girls were digidestined. Adriane had the crest of Peace, Demi the crest of determination. Two digimon ran over to them, a red and white digimon and a rock-based one.

"Labramon!"

"Gotsumon!" Both hugged their partners,

"I've missed you!" Labramon said.

"I missed you too." Adriane said smiling.

"Is that everyone?" Kari asked.

"I think so." Joe said, then started counting them all, and naming them off. "I should have made a check-list."

"That's Joe for you, all neat and formal." Matt said laughing.

"Lets play some soccer!" Sora said smiling.

"I think I'll just watch." Mimi said, sitting down on the bleachers.

"Aww come on Mimi, have some fun!" Palmon, her green plant-based partner said.

"I'm good, I'll have fun watching."

For two hours straight they all played soccer, minus Mimi. Amber had a blast, and they all found out she was much better than they thought. When they were done she leaned over a bit, her hands on her knees, panting. After a few seconds she straightened up and wiped the sweat off her forehead and smiled. "That was fun!" She said, still panting a bit.

"Yeah!" Yolei agreed, still panting. In fact, the only ones who weren't panting were Tai, Davis, Sora, and Ken, who were soccer players and used to it.

"You're all just weak!" Davis said, resulting in Yolei bonking him in the head again. He rubbed his head.

"Shut up Davis!" She scolded.

Gatomon giggled. "Davis has a big mouth."

"Hey!" Veemon said defensively for his partner.

"Okay you guys, no fighting." Kari said smiling.

They all departed fairly soon, and when Amber and Matt made it home Amber took a shower. She returned to her bedroom once she was dressed and dried off, and saw something sitting on her bed she hadn't noticed before. She looked at the door carefully to make sure it was still shut and walked to it, and picked up a note sitting in front of a pink and purple egg. There was also a dark purple digivice like the new digidestined's sitting next to it.

"Dear Amber,

Please don't be frightened. I'm Azulongmon of the digital world, where the digimon come from. This is your digimon's egg, and your digivice. Please take care of them.  
>Azulongmon".<p>

Amber blinked at it. She remembered hearing Matt mention Azulongmon as they walked. She sat down the note and sat down on the edge of the bed. She held the egg carefully, wondering what Matt would think off her if he saw her with a digiegg and digivice. She decided to keep it secret for now, until she knew what exactly was going on. She stowed both the egg and the digivice under her bed, wrapping the egg up in a blanket, to keep it warm and to keep it from rolling. She put the note in the dresser drawer, and started brushing her hair as if it hadn't happened.


	5. Chapter 4: Wild Moon Chase!

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here! So in this chapter, we learn not only Amber's digimon, but about another new digidestined. Your gonna have to read to find out details!**

**Amber: *giggles* Loving my partner.**

**Matt: I wish I didn't _have _to miss seeing it.**

**Me and Amber: Introducing our new member!**

**Tazzie: Hi! *waves***

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way, shape, or form. Tazzie belongs to Spottedleaves1.**

**Claimer: I do own Amber (you know what I mean) and please don't steal my idea or my version of the crest of Trust. And please don't steal Adriane or Demi! (Or Tazzie.)**

* * *

><p>It's been two days since the soccer game with the digidestined, also since she got her digivice and digiegg. About noon Amber walked into her bedroom and checked on her digiegg under the bed. But to her extreme shock, it was shattered! She could tell someone hadn't broken, it had hatched. But there was no digimon around. She grabbed a flashlight and double checked, but she was right, no digimon. She shot up and frantically turned her head, scanning the room. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"<p>

After checking every bit of her room, she dashed into the living room. She skidded to a halt as her eyes widened in horror. A purple tear-drop shaped digimon was on the couch next to an unnoticing Matt. She looked around the room, trying to find a way to distract him, and momentarily forgot her dilemma and pressed against the wall behind her and screamed. Matt jumped up, his popcorn unspilt but now on the table, and the digimon rolled off the couch from the sudden speed of Matt. He looked at her. "What's wrong Amber?" She pointed at a huge spider on the wall, and Matt's eyes widened.

"Jeeze! That things about big enough to be Arukenimon! He said and picked up one of his sneakers from the floor in front of the couch. As Matt prepared himself to try to kill the spider, Amber swiped up the still a bit dazed digimon and bolted back to her room. She closed the door, sat the digimon on the bed, and got down on her knees in front of it to be eye-level.

"What was that all about?" The digimon asked, laughing.

"Did you come from the egg under my bed?" Amber asked.

"Uh-huh!" It said smiling, seeming happy.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Moonmon! Hehe! What's your name?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Amber Reed- I mean Ishida...I mean..I don't know what my last name is." Amber shook her head, then looked back at Moonmon from where she had looked at the floor.

"Hi Amber! I'm hungry." It said pouting.

Amber took a bag of sunflower seeds out of her nightstand drawer, and started feeding Moonmon them out of her hand.

"Gotcha!" Matt called from the living room as there was a loud thud of something hitting the wall. Amber and Moonmon both giggled.

"Well he got the spider." Amber said and grinned.

"Amber? Where'd you go? It's dead!" Amber stood up, pouring the rest of the sunflower seeds on a piece of paper.

"I'll be right back, stay here." Amber said and headed out to the living room. She stared at a huge black spot on the living room wall from where the spider had previously been. Her widened eyes blinked at it. "That's a lot of black."

"Yeah...any idea how to clean it up?" Matt asked. Amber nodded and headed to the kitchen, got a sponge, put water and soap on it, and headed back to the living room. She started scrubbing the wall, and the blackness came off little by little. She felt Matt's hand grab hers, and he pulled it off the wall and took the sponge and started scrubbing.

"I-I don't mind-"

"It's okay Amber, it's a pretty disgusting job. I'm sure you don't want to do it." He looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back and headed to her room. She went inside and closed the door behind her, and stared at the empty bed.

"Moonmon?" She said quietly.

"Hide and seek!" She heard Moonmon's voice say quietly. Amber, relieved to have heard the voice somewhere in the room, began searching, smiling, thinking Moonmon was pretty playful. She searching everywhere, under the bed, the closet, and finally found her partner in her pillowcase.

"That was fun!" Moonmon said happily.

"Shh, keep your voice down, we can't let anyone here you.

"Oh, sorry." Moonmon said quietly.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Amber said smiling. For the rest of the day Amber tried to stick to staying in her room to avoid leaving Moonmon alone.'

* * *

><p>Fourteen year old Tazzie sat on her bed. She had fluffy midnight blue hair that went just above her shoulders, and it was a bit spiky along her face and the tips. She had light blue eyes, and her skin was slightly pale. She wore a midnight purple t-shirt with a silver floral pattern on it with midnight blue highlights. She wore deep purple cargo pants that fray at the ankle which also had a silver floral pattern at the hips and leg sleeves. As for the shoes she wore indigo runners with silver streaks.<p>

Next to her food laid a black shoulder bag with a matching floral pattern. She was reading one of her books, when she heard her sister Marika walk into the room. She heard her go to her own bed and shriek. Tazzie turned her head to see what was wrong. "Wha-"

"Why is your _stupid _egg toy next to _my _bed!?" Marika demanded and jerked up in her hands, then threw it across the room at Tazzie who immediately threw her book down to catch it, which she did. She then marched to the bathroom, 'egg toy' in hand. She examined it well to make sure it was okay. She knew it wasn't a toy, it was the egg to a digimon like the ones that attacked three years ago. Azulongmon's note said so, and said it was hers. In her hand she held a midnight blue D-3.

"She'll see, this isn't a toy, it's a digimon!" Tazzie said, then her little sister Heita and little brother Tuja talking. Heita was trying to explain why she loved flowers, but Tuja couldn't understand how 'someone could love something so small and pointless'. This caused Heita to erupt into tears. Tazzie peaked out of the bathroom and saw a frustrated Heita sit down on the floor and continue crying.

Her light brown hair swung around her as she pounded her fists on the floor and her dark green eyes barely showed through her tears. "H-hey! D-don't cry!" Tuja said, also boaring dark green eyes, but he had dark brown hair. Tuja was more afraid of getting in trouble really, he didn't care as much as it seemed. Now Marika stomped down the hall towards Tazzie.

"What did you do to them!?" Marika demanded. Tazzie and Marika only had one difference. Markia's eyes were light blue, and literally looked icey. That was the only way you could tell the two apart.

"I didn't do anything to them!" Tazzie exclaimed defensively. "Heita got upset because Tuja called flowers small and pointless!"

"_Suuure._"

"It's true." Tazzie said, normal voiced but a bit agitated. Tazzie walked back to her and Marika's room and put the egg under her bed, along with the digivice. She put a blanket around it so it couldn't roll away again, then laid down and began reading her book again, trying her best to block out the crying and screaming. She prefered quietness.


	6. Chapter 5: Orphanage Friends

Hey guys, its me again! So last time, Amber's egg hatched into Moonmon! And Moonmon ran around, almost causing some major problems for Amber's Matt-not-knowing plan. So now, Amber has to not only get used to her new family, but get used to having a secret digimon! She has no idea who this Azulongmon is, but she has to trust him, right?

Matt: Hey guys! Sorry it took us so long. Do you know how hard it is to spark insperation?

Me: Ignore him. I've had insperation all day, but he couldn't help me sense his room was dirty and he didn't wanna take out the dog.

Amber: He's very, very guilty as charged.

Tazzie: Yep! Also, a new girl has joined the crew!

Clary: Hi! *waves*

* * *

><p>Amber sat on her bed, watching her partner Moonmon sleep. She closed the bag of chips the two had been eatting and sat them on her bed-side table when she heard a knock at the apartment door. She walked out of her room and to the front door. She saw a black haired man and a girl about her and Matt's age there.<p>

The girl had raven black hair, it was short, went above her shoulders, and her bangs went to the bottom of her eye brows. She had dark violet eyes, and her skin was a rather pale tone, didn't look like she was out much. She was around seven inches shorter than Matt was, she notted. She was wearing baggy cargo pants and black runners. She wore a black fit shirt with a jean vest. She also wore Transition glasses. And she had a bruise on her right forearm that had been there for years.

Amber blinked blankly. This looked like Clarrisa, Clary, from the orphanage.

"Clary?"She asked before she could stop herself.

The girl looked at her, a bit shocked. Both furrowed their eye brows. Amber stepped forwards toward her.

"Clarissa Michelle Kitsune?"Amber asked.

"Amber Ruth Jhonson?"

"In the flesh."Amber said.

"Woah! I knew you got adopted but- do you live here?"

Amber nodded.

"Well we live next door!"Clary said.

"Awesome!"Amber said smiling.

"I thought you two were from the same orphanage."The man said.

"uh-huh."Amber said.

Clary nodded with a small smile.

"You and your family are welcome to come over for dinner tonight."Matt and Amber's dad said.

"I think we will. See you then."Clary's 'new dad' said, and with that he left.

"Well I've gotta go work for a bit, be back later."Their dad said.

"You were suppost to be off today."Matt said.

"I know, but I have to."Their dad said, and left.

Amber walked back to her room, and to her horror, the door was wide opened.

"Oh no."She said.

She walked in her room, scanned it the best she could, closed the door, and walked to the living room. Moonmon wasn't any where obvious. She couldn't exactly search with Matt in the room, so she went to the kitchen, and no Moonmon. She walked out onto the balcony, just to see Moonmon plunge off the railing.

"No!"Amber exclaimed.

Amber ran and grabbed Moonmon, just barely making it. She felt the railing creeking, as it always did due to its age. Amber got her arm out after a minute of working with her elbow. She sat Moonmon down.

"You can't jump off the railing!"She said.

"Sorry. It looked fun!"

"It's deadly."Amber said with a worried and conserned voice.

"It won't happen again."Moonmon said.

"Ok."Amber said and stood up.

After making sure her arm was okay and didn't show she had reached through the railing, she went to pick up Moonmon. But all that was there was air.

"Oh no, not again!"Amber thought as she ran into the house.

She dashed into the kitchen, where Moonmon was trying to get food off the counter.

"Come on girl, we'll eat in my room."Amber said and picked up Lunamon, and she hurried to her room, but she stopped in the living room.

"Oh no how am I suppost to get Moonmon through here?"She thought.

Amber held Moonmon casually in her left hand, which was towards the wall. She walked into her room, closed the door, locked it, and sat on the bed. She began feeding her partner some chips.

"You've gotta stop runninng off like that!"Amber whispered.

"Sorry."Moonmon whispered back.

Amber laid down on her backk and stared at the ceiling, ignoring Moonmon's crunching of chips.

"How am I gonna get through this without Matt knowing?"She wondered aloud quietly.

As her partner faded into sleep, Amber faded into deep thought. How was she going to get through this without Matt, or someone else, figuring out? If Moonmon ever digivolved to Lunamon, or whatever moonmon called it, she'd be harder to hide most likely. And if Lekismon was big...she'd never be able to hide her.

"This is so agervating.."She moaned quietly.

She closed her eyes, and soon joined her partner in sleep.

~Dream~

Amber looked at a boy totally made of shadow.

"Who-who are you?"Amber asked.

"I can't tell you."The boy said.

"W-why do you keep bringing me here?"

"To warn you. Keep a eye on your surroundings."The boy said."A change will come soon."

"A change?"

"I can't tell you any more. I-I have to go, or they'll catch me."The boy said.

"Who!"Amber asked looking around.

"I can't say. I've got to go, remember what I said!"The boy said and disappeared.

Amber snapped awake.

"A change? Keep a eye on my surroundings?"She asked aloud.

She jolted down everything she could remember in her notebook. Something bothered her though. The first time she saw this boy, he wasn't made of shadow, even though she couldn't remember what he looked like. This time he was made of shadow...

There was a knock on her door.

"Amber, Clary and her parents are coming over soon."Matt's voice called.

"Is dad here yet?"Amber asked.

"No, he just called. He's going to have a late night tonight."Matt said."He said to appalogise to them about not being here."

"Okay, be out in a minute!"Amber said.

Amber walked to her vanity-mirrored dresser and brushed out her hair and straightened her close. She blinked in till her eyes didn't look quite so sleepy. Then she walked over to her waking-up partner.

"Okay Moonmon, you stay in here and be a good girl ok? I'll be back soon."

"Ok."Moonmon said.

"And if the door is knocked on 3 times, hide under the bed."Amber said.

"Okay!"Moonmon said cheerfully.

"Oh, and try to stay quiet."She said before leaving the room, closing the door this time.

Amber walked to the living room and sat down on the couch with Matt. The two silently watched tv. Soon someone knocked on the door, Clary and her parents.

"Hi Clary!"Amber said.

"Hey."Clary said smiling.

After a few minutes, they were all eatting.

"It's too bad your father couldn't make it Matt."Clary's dad said.

"Our dad."Matt corrected looking at Amber out of the corner of his eye.

Amber looked up from her plate and smiled.

-A hour later-

"Well we've got to go. Thanks for dinner."Clary's dad said.

A few minutes later, they were gone, and Amber headed to her room. She opened the door and closed it again, locking it again. She just glared at her bed. Moonmon had chips everywhere all over her bed. She was tangled in a blanket hanging off the bed, and her used-to-be-full-cup laid on the floor dumped over. Amber facepalmed.

"Oh joy."

* * *

><p>Clary walked into her room and sat down. She picked up a egg from under her bed and rubbed it.<p>

"Did you miss me?"

The egg wiggled a bit. Clary pulled a dark blue device, D-3, out of her side-table drawer.

"If I'm correct, your one of those creatures from three years ago. I wonder what you'll look like..."

A crack emerged on the top.

"Oh!"

* * *

><p>Tazzie rubbed her egg softly. Her twin sister was at a friend's house right now, and her little siblings were in the living room coloring, so she recided in her and Marika's room. She attempted to wrap the egg up to keep it warm, but it was wiggling so much she couldn't seem to keep it wrapped up.<p>

"Come on buddy, work with me!"She said.

There was a small cracking sound, and sure enough, there was a crack on the top.

"Did I do that? Or did you?"Tazzie wondered aloud."Does this mean you'll be out soon?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated! Also, here's the sign up forum again where you don't have to go back to the prolouge to send in a charecter if you want!<strong>

****Name: (First and last required, middle optional)  
>Age: ( 13-15)<br>Gender: (M or F, no brainer)  
>Crest: (Made up crest, none from the series please.)<br>Digimon: (Their digimon.)  
>Appearance: (Hair, eyes, skin, clothing, &amp; hight are required, the rest is optional.)<br>Personality: (What your charecter is like, please at least a paragrah.  
>History: (Just a bit about your charecters history, at least one paragrah.)<p>

Matt & Amber: Join us!


	7. Chapter 6: The alert

Hey guys, Lunamon810 here, again! Sorry it took so long to get up this chapter of D: TCoT. I had a little research to do to approve people's charecters and stuff, and I'm sick right now so I really didn't feel like doing it. I'm so sorry it took so long!

Matt: Suuuure.

Amber: *hits Matt on the head* Leave her alone you jerk!

Matt: *rubs head* Ow...

Clary: *giggles*

Tazzie: Wow guys.

Me: Haha. Well lets finish this up where they can read guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way, shake, or form. Tazzie belongs to Spottedleaves1 and Clary belongs to Latina shewolf.

Claimer: I do own (not litterly) Amber. And please don't steal this plot or my version of the Crest of Trust.

* * *

><p>"Wait a second I want more answers!"Amber exclaimed, running in a thick forest.<p>

"I can't tell you any more! I've got to go! Good luck!"The shadow boy called.

Amber woke up with a start. She was sweating like crazy. It was only 7am, but a worried looking Moonmon sat on her stomach. Amber patted the young and confused digimon on the head softly.

"it's okay girl. Just a little bad dream."She said.

Moonmon nodded. "What was it about?"

"It was about this boy, in a big forest. The boy was nice, but made out of shadows. The first time I had this dream a few nights ago, before you came along, I could see him un-shadowed, I don't remember what he looked like though. Then from then on, he appeared shadow-formed."Amber explained.

"Really?"Moonmon asked.

"Yeah."Amber said."And if and when I tell someone about you, dont' tell them about this, ok?"

"Okey doke."Moonmon said."I'm hungry!"

Amber lazily sat the digimon down next to her, grabbed the bag of patato chips, and let Moonmon eat. She faught to stay awake, not wanting to have to clean up a mess like she did yesterday. After a few minutes Moonmon was thankfully done, so she put the chips up again, and once again drifted to sleep land with her partner.

"The forest, again?"

After just a minute of walking, Amber found two boys. One was the usual shadow boy. The other had blond hair under wa wizard hat with a face. He wore brown gloves with zippers and his full-body suit had zippers on the legs, and he had brown moon boots. He also had a navy blue cape with odd symbols on the inside.

Who are you?"Amber Asked.

"I am Wizardmon. I have been sent by Azulongmon to make sure your egg is ok."

"How do you know about my dang egg?"

"Wizardmon is a old friend of the digidestin. He died on your father's office tower."The shadow boy said.

"Oh...gosh."She said.

"How is the egg?"

"Um...fine...hatched...into Moonmon. She's a trouble-maker, but at least she's not so big I can't hide her."Amber said.

Wizardmon laughed. "The digidestin are always having trouble hiding their digimon."

The boy looked at wizardmon. "We've got to go."

Wizardmon nodded and looked at Amber. "It'd be appreciated if you wouldn't tell anyone about me."

"I won't tell anyone."Amber agreed.

"Goodbye. Good luck."Wizardmon said.

"One last question."Amber said."Are you a ghost at dad's office?"

"You'll find out soon."Wizardmon said.

"Bye."The boy said.

Amber woke up to the phone ringing.

"Woah..."Amber said.

Amber left the sleeping moonmon on the bed, and she left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked to the living room.

"Hey Matt."She said to her half-awake brother."Dad already leave?"

"Uh-huh."Matt said before answering the phone.

"Hello?"Matt said.

"Hey Matt!"Tai said."Come over, now! Bring Amber with you."

Before Matt could answer, or respond at all, Tai hung up.

"Er...ok then."Matt said laying down the phone."Amber we're going to Tai's house."

"Um...Ok! Be back in a minute."Amber said and rushed to her room.

Amber had two options. Leave Moonmon there and hope she fallowed directions, or bring her with her and hope she didn't try to move. Amber decided against the second option, so she knelt down next to her bed, resting her arms on her bed. Amber looked Moonmon in the eye, showing her seriousness.

"Moonmon, I need you to listen, ok?"

"Ok."

"I need to you be a good girl and stay in this room and not destroy it while I'm gone. I'll leave food and water out for you, and I'll leave the tv on. Ok?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to a friend's house a while. I'll be back later, ok?"

"Okay."MOonmon said.

Amber grabbed a few things, brushed her hair, and went into the living room. "I'm ready."

"Okay, lets go."Matt said and headed to the door.

Amber swallowed and fallowed him, taking one last glance at her bedroom door before walking out.

"Please be good Moonmon."She thought.

The two didn't talk much on the way to Tai's house, but when they both got there it was quite a shock. All the digidestins were there, including Willis.

"Hey Willis! Haven't seen you sense you were here for a vacation like a year ago!"Matt said.

Tai smiled. "Now you see why I wanted you over?"

"Yes Tai I see."Matt said rolling his eyes.

Matt sat down next to Willis, and Amber sat down on the loveseat.

"Hey Amber."Sora said.

"Hey Sora."

"How's things been?"Sora asked sitting down next to Amber.

"Good. Kinda quiet. Matt killed a huge spider a few days ago."Amber said with a short laugh.

"Yeah that thing was huge!"Matt agreed.

Matt showed with his hands how big the spider was.

"Jeesh! That's big!"Terriermon commented.

"Uh-huh."Lopmon, the three-horned pink version of Terriermon.

Amber nodded. "Uh-huh. Scared the living crap outta me."Amber said.

"It definitly caught me off gaurd."Matt agreed.

"So we were just about to see if Willis is able to go to the digital world."Davis said.

"Okay, lets see then!"Matt said.

Everybody went into Tai's messy room. Books, trash, cloths, and hangers everywhere.

"Ignore the mess guys."Tai said.

"I can ignore the mess but I don't know about the smell."Mimi said.

All the girls laughed in agreement. Davis held his digivice up to the screen.

"I'll stay behind to watch things."Izzy said.

"You never get to go."Kari said.

"Last time you came we were in the huge digi-war!"Adriane said.

Demi nodded. "Yeah dude, you need to come today."

"I can stay behind, I have to anyways."Amber said.

"That's true...Ok then I'll go with you. Amber, you just need to watch the computer and make sure it stays up where we can get out."Izzy said.

"Ok, I can do that."Amber said with a nod.

"Finally! Digiport open!"Davis exclaimed.

And with that, they entered. Amber dodged around the corner to avoid getting sucked in, not knowing if she would or not. Once the light was gone she went back into the room and sat down at the computer. She was amazed as she watched the cameras pan around in the digital world. Her eyes didn't peel away for a second.

"Woah...amazing! The digital world looks so cool!"Amber said.

One of the camera's swiched to the digidestin. They were on a beach-like area.

"What the heck?"Matt said."What's that?"

Two arrows landed in the sand next to them. A note was wrapped around each.

"To whoever finds this,

Someone is attacking our castle, and the entire Kingdom. Please alert everybody where the army can assemble and defend" The note said.

One was signed by Antient Angemon and the other was signed by Antient Angewomon.

"Oh no. Does this mean there's a new war coming on?"Sora asked aloud.

"Oh joy."Adriane said.

"That's just great."Demi said."This world can't stay out of trouble for a single human year."

"Well at least we got Willis here."Tai said."Lets get out of here, we can regroup when we get home."

"Okay, let's go!"Kari said.

They ran into the tv and Amber jumped back at seeing them all apear.

"Holy love of all goodness!"Amber exclaimed."What the heck!"

"We've gotta..."Izzy said.

"Wait."Matt said."We've gotta wait. Maybe it was just a joke. Plus, maybe we're not suppost to be part of this war. And we don't need to fight in a war we don't need to be in. It'll throw off fate or something."

"But Matt our best friends are in trouble."Tai said.

"Guys! Chill out!" Willis said."We do need to help, but we can't worry about it right now. Right now we need to focus on a plan, and keep calm."

Amber nodded. "Yeah guys, chill."

"You don't know anything about this!"Tai yelled at her.

"Don't you yell at my sister!"Matt said jumping in between Tai and Amber.

Amber's eyes widened. She hadn't had Matt as a brother long, be he was very, very protective. She heard he was the same way with T.K., so she figured it must be a sibling thing. She took a step back. Tai was pretty mad. And he was mad at her, just for saying something! Actually, just for agreeing with someone!

"And you blondy, you stay out of this. You've helped us twice, we've been through a lot more than that."Tai growled to Willis.

"Tai leave him alone!"Kari said.

Amber slowly back out of the room, which Matt noticed.

"Congratulations Tai, you've scared Amber."Matt said and fallowed Amber.

Matt caught up with Amber. "Come on, lets go."

"Uh-ok."Amber said.

The two headed back to their apartment, and this time Matt complained the whole time going on and on about how stupidly blind he was to people's feelings. And how he needed to leave everyone alone and let them make their own chocies. And how he didn't need to snap at Amber, who was quite fine with what happened, and confused. And worried about what was going on.

"I-It's okay Matt. I understand."Amber said for the tenth time.

"I know Amber, but he had no buisness yelling at you."Matt said.

Amber gave a nervous half smile. "It really is ok."

Once they made it home, Amber went into her room, closed her door, and looked at her room. Her blankets were everywhere, along with pillows. Moonmon was sleeping on the sheets from her bed.

"How does something so small cause such a mess?"

* * *

><p>Tazzie bit her lip as the top of the egg finished cracking and popped off. A tiny little creature that was kind of just a head looked up at her. It was red had three round humps on its head. It looked a bit shyly at her.<p>

"Punimon."It said.

"Um...hi little guy!"Tazzie said.

"Punimon!"

The little red digimon jumped out of the egg, breaking some more off of it. It jumped into Tazzie's arms. "Punimon!"

* * *

><p>Clary watched as her egg split in half. A little creature sat inside. It was yellow, and it was a small yellow ball with a yellow and white-tiped fox-like tail.<p>

"Hi little one."Clary said gentely.

The little digimon squeeked 'Relemon!' and turned into a small house-slipper.

"What the..."

The house-slipper still had the fox-like tail. A moment later the newly hatched digimon transformed into itself.

"Relemon!"

"Is that one of your powers?"

"Relemon!"The digimon said with a tiny nodd, the best it could do being a small ball with a tail a little bigger than itself.

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated. And I will ignore all haters, say whatever you want. Your just low life selfish people who feed off of other people's sadness. I'm the bigger one here, and I hope most people are mature enough to not comment if they don't like it and just walk away like mature people. That said, if you'd like a character in the story just fill out the form on both the Prologue and the previous chapter. It's prefered to be PMed where no one but me and you will see it, but feel free to put it in the reviews if you prefer.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Studio Trouble!

Hey guys, it's me again, Lunamon810! So last time we found our stars torn between fighting or not fighting in the on-coming digimon war, and Matt mad at Tai!

Matt: We're good now though.

Tai: Yeah!

Amber: *giggles* Yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Clary, or Tazzie. Carter belongs to my cousin Jessie.

Claimer: You know, the usual.

* * *

><p>Amber once again stood in the thick forest. She heard footsteps, which was quite scary. She was terrifed of forests ever sense her parents getting killed she began speedily breathing. She spun around when she heard them behind her, just to find it was the shadow boy and Wizardmon again.<p>

"Jeesh you guys! why don't you give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry."Wizardmon said appalogeticly.

"So, you guys are related to the 'digital world', right?"Amber asked.

"Yes."Wizardmon said.

"Well, then what's going on there? With that war-thingy those Ancient-digimon were talking about?"Amber asked worridly.

"well...um...we don't know."The shadow boy said."We haven't been there in a while, but we have been there before.

"Um...what?"

"Wizardmon is a digimon, but he hasn't been there in a long time."The boy said.

"So, he's a ghost here?"

Wizardmon nodded.

"And what about you shadow boy?"Amber demanded.

"I can't tell you that either."

"You and secrets!"Amber exclaimed."I'm trying to figure out what's going to happen to my brother and you won't tell me anything about it!"

The boy looked like he was hurt by her words. "I really can't tell you."

Amber growl-sighed.

"Please don't get impaitent with him. He isn't able to tell you more right now."Wizardmon said gentely.

"Oh gosh, we've gotta go!"The boy said.

"Ugh."Amber said."Bye."

The two disappared, and as she expected, she woke up. She found her partner on her pillow above her head, trying to wake her up. Amber sat up and looked at the alarm clock, 8am.

"What?"Amber asked sleepily.

"I need to use the bathroom!"Moonmon said hurridly.

Amber sigh-moaned before picking her partner up and bringing her to the bathroom, holding her above the toliet.

"This is so gross, incase you were wondering what I thought."Amber said.

"I know, I know. Thank you."Moonmon said.

After a minute Amber brought Moonmon back to her room and plopped back on her bed.

"What is with this Shadow Kid and Wizardmon?"She mistakenly wondered aloud.

"Wizardmon? How do you know about that digimon?"

Amber looked shocked at Moonmon, more shocked at herself. After explaining the dreams her partner looked at her,

"Well, there's the Wizardmon from the war with Myotismon I've heard about in my digi-egg."Moonmon said."Maybe that's him."

"I don't know."Amber said.

Amber laid back down and went back to sleep.

Thirteen year old Carter Jones sat on her bed. She had woke up a half hour ago at hearing her orange and red digiegg hit her nightstand. Carter had oak brown hair to about her midback which was complemented by her brown eyes. She was wearing a plain white tank top with a thin black jacket that was zipped up, only showing the top inch of her tank wore a matching black skirt that reached half way to her knees with the bottom ruffles brown and a brown belt. She had on white leggings with black strap-on shoes. Around her neck was a light pink scarf, and on her head rested a brown hat with a pink flower that was behind her ear.

Carter softly held her egg in her lap, wrapped up in a brown blanket. She sat it in front of the two stacks of two pillows on her bed. She sat at the end of her bed and grabbed her sketch pad, then began drawing the exact scene in front of her. Once she was done, it looked pretty realistic. She grabbed her sharped colored penciels and carefully added color to the picture. When she was done she proudly smiled, exaimining her work of art.

"Perfect."She said.

Just then, she heard a cracking sound. She panicly looked around, then she looked at the egg. It had a crack on the side towards the top. Carter flipped the page and drew just the egg, with the crack, and colored it in. It wasn't every day she had a digimon's egg, and she wanted to draw it every time it changed, and whenever she was bored. The crack went all the way around, she she quickly sketched it again. After a few minutes, the top gave and caved in, and a little creature jumped out.

The creature was a solid orange sun with a bright yellow flame that didn't seam to heat anything. It had a cute little face on it. Carter's heart pounded. She smiled at the new-born digimon. She cupped her hands around it and lifted it up to eye level for her.

"Hi there!"

"Hi!"It said in its high-ish voice it had as a new born digi-baby."I'm Sunmon!"

"I'm Carter."Carter said with a gentel voice and soft look.

"Hi Certer!"

Carter smiled, understand it couldn't say her name correctly. She couldn't do anything the slightest bit rude or mean to any animal or creature, so she didn't have the heart to correct the friendly little sun. Carter noticed the flame didn't really burn anything. She smiled.

"I think we're going to be good friends Sunmon."

"Really? Even when I'm Coronamon?"It asked excitedly.

"of course!"Carter said.

Carter, actually, was Joe's youngest cousin. She knew what it ment for a digimon to be a different digimon.

"Yipee!"The young digimon exclaimed happily, jumping around in her hands.

"Be careful!"Carter said with a small laugh, catching the sun digimon when it fell of her hands.

She gentally sat her new partner down next to her on her soft blanet. The sun digimon didn't stay there, he jumped into her lap. It was obviously excited, excitement was totally filling her face. Carter patted the digimon softly.

"Just be careful little guy, I don't want you getting hurt."She said smiling.

"Okay!"The digimon said cheerfully.

Carter giggled at how cheerful he was. It'd be impossible to get sad around the little guy. It hopped out of her lap and all around the bed. Carter stood up and chased the digimon around the edge of the bed playfully.

"Your a fast little hoping sun arn'tcha?"She said giggling as she reached for the digimon, and didn't make it in time.

"Yup!"The digimon exclaimed.

Carter's parents weren't home right now. They were out on job interviews, the only person besides Carter was the maid, usually. Right now the maid was sick, but Carter insisted she was fine and convenced her to stay home and get better. Carter wasn't nessarily rich, but she wasn't poor either. She lived in a big two story house. Carter turned on a random CD that was in her 5-CD-holding stero.

"You don't know what, we could find! Why don't you come with me a little while, on a magic carpet ride!"The KSM singers sang in her stero.

"Oo! I love this song!"Carter said happily.

"I like it! It sounds cheerful!"Sunmon said hapily as well.

Carter and Sunmon ran around the room, Carter chasing sunmon. Sunmon jumped up on her vanity-mirror-station where a stack of her drawings were, so she swiftly took the digimon off the desk of it and put him back on the bed. She panted slightly to catch her breath.

"One rule I need to tell you, no getting on my drawings."She said nicely but sternly.

"Okey dokey!"Sunmon said.

Carter looked at the clock. It was now 9am.

Amber sat, lazily eatting her eggs with her family.

"It's bring your kids to work day!"Their dad announced.

"Oh really?"Matt said, trying to knock the worry out of his voice."Your taking Amber, right?"

"Nope! I'm taking both of you!"He said.

Matt held back a grone."Great!"

Matt's voice was a little creaky. He obviously, to Amber, didn't want to go. Amber half-smiled.

"Cool."

After breakfest their dad wisked them to his office. Amber brought Moonmon in her backpack, afraid of how long she'd have to leave her alone other wise. Amber and Matt were led to their dad's office. His 'team-mates' faces were white as a sheet of paper.

"What's wrong?"Their dad asked.

"Remember that shadow-thing that appeared a year ago, then just went away?"The skinnier one asked.

"Yeah."

"Well it's came back."The pudgy-er one said.

"What!"

"See for yourself."The skinny one said and began playing a tape, which indeed, the shadow swept through.

"Oh gosh."Amber said.

"Uh...that's weird."Matt said, remembering being told that was Wizardmon last time.

Amber jumped when she heard someone whisper her name. She looked at the rest of the bunch, to see none of them had been looking at her. She had to find a way out of the room to look around, and she had to do it now. She knew that voice was familure.

"Um...where's the bathroom?"Amber asked.

"Down the hall, to the right."Their dad said, to focused on the screen.

"Okay, thanks."Amber said and walked to the door.

As soon as she closed the door she ran down the hall. Instead of opening the door to the right, she opened the un-marked room to her left. It was pitch black inside, so she quietly closed it. She walked to the utility closet, hoping to find a flash light. She, in fact, found a huge flashlight. She rushed back down the hall to that room. A chill went down her back as she flicked on the flashlight and opened the door. She shricked, not loud enough for anyone to hear, due to someone grabbing her shoulder. She turned to see Matt.

"Matt!"She hissed.

"What are you doing?"He asked smirking.

"I-I dropped my necklace through this crack."Amber lied.

Amber prayed that Matt didn't know she hadn't been wearing a necklace.

"Oh, okay then."Matt said with a suspisious look."Then you won't mind me helping you look for it?"

"Uh, of course not!"Amber said.

Amber shined the light into the room and searched the walls for the light swich. She finally found one, and flicked it on. As light shined across the room, the lightbulb slightly flickering, the light revealed the room to be a old recording studio.

"This look like a old and haunted recording studio."Matt commented.

"Matt stop! Your starting to creep me out."Amber complained, exaiming the dusty room.

Matt looked into the hall.

"Coming!"Matt hollered.

"No one called for you."Amber said.

"Yes they did, you didn't hear them?"Matt asked, truely confused.

"No...but go on. And don't tell them about this, ok?"

"Ok Miss. Sneaky."Matt said smirking, and with that he dashed down the hall back to the room where their dad was.

Amber took a deep breath and walked into the room a few steps. Dust stirred up, causing her to sneeze.

"Bless you."A familure voice said, making her jump.

She looked around, expecting Matt, then realized it wasn't his voice she heard and he wasn't in there. She leaned against the wall.

"Hello?"She squeaked.

"Don't be alarmed. It's just me."The voice said.

Amber slowly turned her head to the actual recording room, the place where whoever was being recording was. She shriked, still not loud enough for any one to here. Wizardmon stood there, faded looking.

"Wizardmon?"She asked.

"Yes."He confirmed and walked out of the actual recording room into the control room.

He walked a few feet in front of her.

"A-am I dreaming?"Amber asked.

"No, your awake. I'm just a ghost."He said.

Amber winced a little at the word ghost. She was terrifed of ghosts. Suddenly she felt something on her back wiggling, causing another quiet shreik. She stepped forward to get off the wall. Moonmon's head popped out of her backpack, and Amber gave a sigh of relief.

"It's just you Moonmon."She said.

She turned her head back to Wizardmon.

"What's with this mysterious no-answer stuff?"Amber frustraitedly.

"We're not aloud to reveal some things."He said.

"Is Shadow Boy here?"Amber asked.

"No, he can't leave where he is."Wizardmon said.

"Where is he?"

"Another thing I am not aloud to say."

"What's with this digital war?"Amber asked.

"I can't tell you. But I do need to tell you, be careful with your digivice. Don't let it fall into anyone else's hands."

"Okay."Amber said with a nod.

"Now I must go. I'll see you in your dreams."He said, and with that he faded away.

Amber rushed to the door, flicked off the light, and closed the door. She rushed to the bathroom to see if there was any evidence of her being in the dusty room. The only thing that appeared dusty was her backpack, so she let Moonmon out for a moment and hit it, knocking the dust off. She then did the same with her shoes. She went to let Moonmon back in, to find she was gone!

Amber pulled on her backpack after latching it closed again. She opened all the stalls, no one else in there, litterly no one. Moonmon had already gotten out! Amber rushed into the hall, to see Moonmon turn the corner. She sped down the hall after Moonmon, but when she turned moonmon had already disappeared. Amber moaned. Moonmon was going to be found out now, she just knew it!

Amber looked in all the open rooms, that were vancent at the moment. She didn't find Moonmon. She looked into a room with people in it, and she watched in horror and Moonmon turn the corner into the actual recording part of the room. She dashed in and looked kindly at the people.

"Uh, a little girl just threw my stuffed animal into your recording room, may I get it?"She asked.

"Sure."The man and the chair said smiling.

Amber went into the glass-windowed room and ducked down to get Moonmon. "Pretend to be a stuffed animal."

Amber whispered her command to her partner. She stood up and carried her partner out, and put her in her backpack. She walked back to her dad's studio room.

"Welcome back."The skinner guy said.

"Everything ok?"Their dad asked.

"Everything's fine!"Amber said quickly, smiling.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated! Thanks for reading! And if you'd like a charecter in the story you can check chapter 5 or the Prologue for the sign up sheet! Thanks guys, last chapter for today!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: The Nightmare

** Hey guys! First I'd like to say I'm sorry for not posting any sooner. Last week was hectic, I was sick, then when I got better I had a lot of make-up work to do at school. I'm sorry if this chapter seems short. It's a bit important though. OK also, I put all the charecters that have been submitted, I think. If your submitted charecter was not in this chapter please comment or pm me and let me know, because if they weren't in this chapter they probably won't be in any chapter. But people are still aloud to submit new charecters, I'm just saying if you've given me a charecter already and they weren't in this chapter I must have over-looked them and I need to be reminded of them. Our stars are out today, so enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Amber rolled around in her bed, mumbling something worriedly. She looked frustraded and scared at the same time. Moonmon stared at her, shocked. It was only 4am. What was troubling her so bad? Moonmon jumped up and down on Amber, and she finally jerked up with a scream. She panted.<p>

"Amber, are you ok?"Moonmon asked.

Amber heard Matt and her dad get up.

"Get under the bed, stay there untill I say other wise."Amber said.

"Okay!"Moonmon said.

Matt and his dad rushed in.

"Amber are you ok!"Matt asked.

"S-something was knocking on my window."Amber lied."M-must have been a bird. It's gone now."

The two gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, if you hear it again holler for us."Their dad said.

With that, the two left. Amber plopped back. After hearing her father and brother's beds creek, she put her hand below the bed.

"You can come out now."She said.

She felt Moonmon climb on her hand, and she helped her up. Amber stared at the ceiling.

"What was that? A digimon?"She wondered aloud."Talk about a vivid dream."

"What'd it look like? Maybe I can help!"Moonmon said.

"It looked kind of like a clown."Amber said.

"Sounds like Piedmon!"Moonmon said."One of the dark masters!

Amber knew about those, he'd heard Matt talk to the other digidestin about it.

Amber made a slight wimpering noise. "I'm going back to sleep."

And with that, Amber closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Carter woke up with a gasp.<p>

"What was that thing!"

"What?"Sunmon asked sleepily.

"I-It was a big water-snake-thingy with a metal head!"

"That sounds like MetalSedramon!."Sunmon said.

"Metalwhatamon?"

"MetalSedramon!"Sunmon said."It was a dark master. But it's all right Certer, it was just a dream."

"Y-yeah your right."Carter said nervously.

Carter laid back down, but she was still troubled. Why was she dreaming about a digimon chasing her?

Tazzie woke up, horror-struck. She had been chased by a huge black deamon with ripped wings. It had called itself Devimon. She furrowed her brows as her new parter woke up.

* * *

><p>"Tazzie? Is something wrong?"Punimon asked.<p>

"Have you ever heard of a digimon called Devimon?"

Punimon squeaked and rolled off the bed, and Tazzie made it just in time to catch her. Thankfully Marika was still at her friend's house.

"I take it you've heard of him."Tazzie said groanfully.

"Devimon, he tried to take over the digital world, he was so...so...evil. He tried to...to kill all of the digidestin."

"The what?"

"Digidestin. They were humans who came to protect the digital world, each with a digimon partner, digivice, different than yours, and later on these things called crests.

"Crests?"

* * *

><p>Clary woke up from her nightmare when she heard Amber scream. Her face was pale.<p>

"What's wrong?"Relemon asked.

"Have you ever heard of a digimon called Devidramon?"Clary asked worriedly.

Relemon shivered. "Yeah. It was one of Myotismon's henchmen."

"Myotismon?"

"He was this really evil digimon who tried to take over the digital world and this world!"

"Wait a second, Myotismon! I remember that name! That thing that trapped all the kids, including me in a tower to be judged by that cat-thing?"

"That's a digimon, Gatomon. She was a digidestined named Kari's digimon."Relemon explained.

"Digidestin?"

* * *

><p>Felix and Felicia Seville sat in the matching rocking chairs in the room they shared. Felix had short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair white skin. He was wearing green and white pajamas. They were watching the big egg on the floor, that was about a foot tall and nine inches wide.<p>

"What do you think will hatch from it?"Felix asked.

"Maybe one of those monsters from three years ago!"Felicia said.

"Maybe!"Felix said.

Felicia, Felix's twin, had short blonde hair that went slightly above her shoulders, blue eyes, and fair white skin. She was wearking pink and white pajamas. She looked at the egg as it cracked more. Suddenly, it opened. revieling two small creachers. One was light pink and had three unsharp looking horns and teni tiny rabbit-like ears. The other was light green, had one unsharp looking horn, and the rest was pretty much the same.

"Woah!"

"Hi!"They said.

"I'm Gummymon!"The green one said.

"I'm Kokomon!"The pink one said.

"And we're digital monsters!"They said in unison.

"Digimon?"Felicia asked.

"Uh-huh!"Gummymon said.

"Do you know anything about digimon Demidevimon? We had a nightmare that a huge clan of them were chasing us!"Felix said.

"Yeah! They were workers for a evil digimon called Myotismon!"Gummymon said.

"Myotismon?"The human twins said in unison.

* * *

><p>Lana Sheree sat in her pajamas, arms loosely wrapped around a red and white egg. She had dark skin, long brown hair up to her shoulder, and dark brown had a silver locket around her kneck. She smiled at the egg.<p>

"I hope it hatches soon! I just know its one of those monsters from years ago! Having my own, that'd be fantastic!"She exclaimed.

Out of no where the egg cracked open. A red monster with spikey hair was there. It's face was white, the rest was red.

"Who are you?"

"I'm screechmon!"It said."Who are you?"

"I'm Lana."Lana said smiling.

"Nice to meatcha Lona!"

"Lana."She corrected.

"Whatever Linda."

Lana just stared at the digimon.

"Do you know about a digimon called Myotismon? One was chasing me in my nightmare a little bit ago."

"Myotismon! That's-that's the evil digimon who tried to take over both worlds!"Screetchmon exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Ren Nomura sat in his bean-bag chair. He had short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing silver colored pajamas. He sat there, his eyes drooping. He'd rather be asleep, but due to the oncoming storm with all the thunder going on he couldn't, moreless the sound of his digiegg cracking.<p>

"Come on little guy, hatch. I would love to go to sleep."Ren pleaded quietly.

As if on cue, the egg split into two. A metal creature sat there, with a tail that looked like a roughly cut cord.

It looked at Ren with it's little red eyes as little sparks twitched out of the tail.

"Hi."It said in a slightly-high boy voice.

"Hi."Ren said with a soft smile.

"I'm MetelKoromon! Who are you?"

"Ren."Ren said simily.

"I'm hungry."MetelKoromon said.

"Um..."Ren said and stood up, carrying Metelkoromon with him.

Ren searched his room, then found his small jar of assorted nuts. He sat the can on the floor and laid back on his bed, and found the soft drizzel of rain drowning him into sleep.

-A hour later-

Ren woke up, gasping.

MetelKoromon jumped over to him.

"Whats wrong Ron?"

"Uh-it's Ren, but in my dream I was being chased by, by this thing...it was a puppet and it was trying to control me, I think it was called Pupetmon!"

"Pupetmon! That was one of the dark masters!"

"Dark whaters?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated, thanks!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Midnight's choice

**Last time in Digimon: The Crest of Trust Amber's been having nightmares from Piedmon. Carter, Tazzie and Clary didn't sleep any better having nightmares from all these dark digimon. We've met the twin sigidestines Felix and Felicia Seville, Lana Sheree, and Ren Nomura who's digi-eggs finally hatched. But those dark digimon aren't giving them a break. Is this the start of a dark beginning. Stay Tune for Digimon: The Crest of Trust.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of the characters besides Amber.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long, I've been sick. I'm getting better now! I'm sorry it's so short.**

* * *

><p>Carter stepped out onto her balcony. And at different parts of the apartment building, and other places in town, so did Amber, Tazzie, Clary, Felix, Felicia, Lana, and Ren. All of them knew one thing. The digital world was in trouble, the place their digimon spoke of. Carter gripped on of the spheres on the edge of the deck, gazing at the moon.<p>

"We'll figure this out, won't we Sunmon?"She asked softly.

"Uh-huh."Sunmon said quietly.

* * *

><p>Amber kicked a few leaves off the deck, angry with herself. She couldn't figure out weither or not to tell Matt about Moonmon, and it was eatting her alive knowing a entire world was at stake. She picked up a pinecone and chucked it as far as she could possibly throw it. She growled under her breath.<p>

"These digimon are gonna pay for doing this."She said angerly, her eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>Felicia looked at Felix, biting her own lip. Her brother was deep in thought. She herself knew they needed to go to this digital world, but what about their parents? They wouldn't let them, and if they snuck away no one may ever find them, and they'd worry. She opened her mouth slightly to talk, but closed it again.<p>

"We're going."Felix said."As soon as we figure out how."

"What about mom and dad?"Felicia asked.

"They'll just have to deal with it. I'd rather save a total race of creatures than please two people. It's not like they won't ever be happy again."

"Felix, they'll miss us."

"They'll see us again. And they'll be overjoyed to."

"But they might be mad!"Felicia cried out.

"Shhh, quiet. They'll wake up."Felix said."We're not suppost to be outside at night.

* * *

><p>Clary sat, holding Renemon tight. She was aware of the weight on their shoulders. She groned, her neck back, staring straight up at the sky. She felt soothed a little at seeing the beautiful night sky, something she only saw outside windows mostly when she was at the orphanage. She looked to her right to see Amber at least fifteen meters away.<p>

"Hey."Clary stage-whispered.

Amber looked over, smiled, and waved. "Hi."

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"No, must be something in the air."Amber said.

The two both directed their attention towards the beautiful sky. Clary sighed.

"Can I trust you with something?"She asked nervously.

"Of course, we're best friends."Amber said smiling.

"I-I have a-a...digimon."

Amber covered her mouth and almost fell out of her seat.

"You have a what!"She tried to keep quiet.

"Digimon. Do you remember what those are?"

Amber took a deep breath and raised up Moonmon. "One of these guys."

It was Clary's turn to almost fall out of her seat. "You too?"

"Uh-huh."Amber said."This is Moonmon."

"This is Relemon."Clary said holding up her yellow fox-like digimon.

"Lets promise not to tell any one else about this."Amber said.

"Agreed."

There was another long silence.

"Do...do you think there are others like us? With digimon?"

"It's possible."Amber said.

"Maybe if we could figure out who they were, we could make a team."Clary said.

"That'd be cool. But I have to keep this from my brother. He was one of the original people with a digimon."

"Why keep it from him?"

"It feels best."

Clary nodded. They both heard movements in their house.

"I'll see you later."Amber said standing up, carrying sleepy Moonmon.

"See you."Clary said, carrying her sleepy Relemon.

Both snuck into their houses and to their rooms.

"So she has a digimon?"Amber wondered aloud quietly, the same thing Clary was thinking.

* * *

><p>Lana sat on her balcony, Screetchmon on her head. Lana looked below the balcony a little bit while she thought about her choices. She could figure out how to get to this digital world and run away, resulting in her parents freaking, or she could ask her parents if she could go, be told no, and have Screetchmon taken away. The first one was more appealing, but the second one was the good-girl way.<p>

"Ugh."Lana uttered.

* * *

><p>Tazzie laid back on her bed after the long sit and thinking outside. So now they have to figure out how to get to this dgitial world place. And they had to save it from these evil digimon. Sounded pretty impossible.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what now? It looks like we've decided to go to the digital world, expecially Clary and I! I guess you'll have to stay tuned for Digimon: The Crest of Trust!<strong>

****Sign ups still being accepted!


	11. Chapter 10: Love Drama

**Hey guys, it's me again, Lunamon810! Starting to get quicker about these chapters, no? I was just listening to music, and no matter what song I listened to I related to this story, weither it was already-wrote chapters, or planned on later parts, or whatever. So I decided I needed to write the next chapter! So, ta-da! Y'all have been waiting ages for relationships to appear, so I guess it's time for some drama to stir up in the love department. Sorry it's a bit short.**

**Matt: Hey guys! Did you miss me? Sorry, I was grounded. Amber-**

**Amber: YOU forgot to mop. It's not my job to remind you.**

**Matt: Whatever. Anyways, this has gotten interesting.**

**Amber: It sure has.**

**Last time on Digimon: The Crest of Trust, we find Carter struggling with the decision about the Digital World. Amber is debating to reveal to dad and I about Moonmon. However to my sister's surprise she finds out that her friend Clary also has a digimon. Meanwhile the twins Felicia and Felix were debating on whether or not to reveal their partners to parents. Sadly Lana was also caught in the same situation. Tazzie meanwhile is pulling an Izzy trying to figure out how to the Digital World. Don't worry guys, everything will soon fall into place.**

* * *

><p>Amber smiled as her and Matt emerged into the soccor feild. She smiled, seeing the other digidestins waiting for them. Clary was with them, keeping up with Relemon and moonmon. Amber turned her gaze to Matt and Clary.<p>

"Beatcha there!"She said.

Amber broke into front-ward flips, constantly flipping. Matt's jaw dropped, but Clary just smirked.

"She was always like that back at the orphanage. Athletic."Clary explained.

Amber did a paticularly high frontward flip, landing in front of the other digidestins.

"Hey guys!"She said grinning.

As long as Clary kept their digimon under control, none of them would know they were one of them. Amber smiled, remembering the current conversation between her and Clary earlier.

Clary was lead to Amber's room, via Amber. The two sat down on the bed, and Moonmon jumped in her lap. Relemon jumped out of Clary's backpack, and walked into Clary's lap.

"Hi!"Moonmon said.

"Hi!"

"Shh, keep it down."Amber said."We don't wanna get caught with you two."

"Oh, right."Moonmon said in a hushed tone.

"Okay."Relemon said.

Amber smiled at Clary. "It's so weird that we both have digimon."

"No kidding."Clary said."So your brother used to have a digimon?"

"Yeah, Gabumon. He was a digidestin, with seven other kids. Then another batch came along, three more, and two of the previous digidestins joined them."Amber explained.

"Do you think there are more? Like us?"Clary asked.

"It's possible."Amber replied, deep in thought.

"That'd be awesome."Amber thought.

"Hurry up Matt! Your holding us up!"Tai called to Amber's brother.

Clary had already ran over, Matt was taking his time.

"Oh shut up!"Matt called back and broke into a run, soon making it over.

Amber smirked. "What is with you two?"

"Old rivalry."Sora said with a nod.

"Very old rivalry."Izzy said.

"We're not old!"Tai said defencivly.

"None of us are!"Mimi said thumping Izzy on the head, making him stumble back a few steps.

"Mimi-"

"No more fighting. Now that you two are together you decide to fight?"Sora said."You guys were fine before."

"Not nessarily..."Izzy said.

"They're together? When did that happen!"Matt demanded.

"Yesterday afternoon."Mimi said smiling.

Izzy smiled and nodded, confirming it.

"That's so...weird..."Matt said, staring at Mimi and Izzy.

Kari giggled. "Not exactly expected, no."

Amber smiled, not knowing what to say. She glanced at her brother, who was now staring at the girl she remembered named Sora. She then noticed Tai was staring at her too. What was with them? They both were kind of statue- still...Sora noticed too. Amber met Sora's eyes, and Amber understood. Both her brother and Tai had a 'crush' on her. She heard Sora sigh.

"Okay, okay. I know you too have both been waiting long enough for a answer."Sora said."I've been thinking about who I'd...'rather be with' lately, and my choice has been decided.

Sora gulped."Matt, will you be my boyfriend?"

Tai's face totally dropped and paled. Amber now met his eyes, and Amber felt a slight shiver down her back. She felt his sadness, and Amber's eyes looked symatheticly at him, saying 'I'm sorry' themselves. Tai seemed to understand, then looked at Matt. A slight glint of fury flickered across his eyes. He was mad at Matt for 'stealing' his crush.

"Sure."Matt said cooly, smiling.

Tai turned and began walking away.

"Tai-"Kari said.

"Just forget it."Tai said.

Amber felt her boldness filling withen her. She stomped in front of Tai, blocking his pathway.

"It's not his fault."She said, only loud enough for Tai to hear.

"Yes it is."He said, the same volume as Amber.

"No, it was Sora's choice."Amber said.

"And he gave himself as a choice."Tai said, walking past her.

Amber ran in front of him again, once again blocking his way.

"And you gave yourself as a choice. And if she had chose you wouldn't be mad."Amber said."If you really love Sora than you'll let her be happy without making her feel guilt. And if it's ment to be, eventually you'll be with her."

Tai's eyes opened slightly more, and his mouth opened slightly, seemingly understanding all of the sudden.

"Your right."He said.

Amber nodded."Now lets go back."

The two walked back to the group, where Sora gave Tai a sympathetic look. Tai gave her a truely cheerful smile. "So are we gonna play soccer or what?"

Sora smiled back. "You bet we are, and I'm going to kick your butt Tai Kamiya."

"Sure you are."Tai said.

Amber smiled, proud of herself. Clary smiled at her and whispred, "You always know just what to say."

Amber grinned at Clary. It was good to know their friendship existed anywhere. They devided into two groups of seven. Amber, Clary, Matt, Sora, Davis, Yoliey, and Cody made one Team, which they named Team Goal-Shatters. The seconds Team was Tai, Kari, Izzy, Mimi, Ken, Adriane, and Demi, named Team Iron-Foot.

Sora kicked off, swiftly passing the ball to Yoliey, who ran as far as she could until feeling pressured, than kicked it to Davis, who kicked it to Matt. Matt kicked it to Clary, who immeditily kicked it to Amber who was closest to the goal. Amber kicked it in, totally by-passing Team Iron-Foot's Goal keeper, Izzy.

"Boyah!"Clary cheered."You're still awesome at soccer!"

"Athletic-wonder."Muttered Matt.

Amber smirked, hearing him. "We had a lot of practicing options at the orpahanage. It got us outside more than usual."

Tai laughed. "Hate being out-matched by your sister Matt?"

"Oh whatever Tai."Matt said rolling his eyes.

Sora and Kari giggled, along with Amber, and in unison they all said, "Boys."

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness, Sora and I stirred up some trouble for Tai! But Amber-to-the-rescue! What happens after this fun day with us digidestins? Guess you'll have to find out next time on Digimon: The Crest of Trust!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Going Digital!

**Well guys, when I get started I just can't stop. So here's the next chapter! Woot woot!  
><strong>

**Matt: Gotta love obsessive writing.**

**Amber: *elbow's Matt* **

**Last time on Digimon: The Crest of Trust : I went with Matt and Amber to see the other digidestins, as I was told they're called. The Sora girl chose Matt over Tai for their love, and Tai was devastated. After a encouraging pep-talk from Amber, Tai perked up and we all had a awesome soccer game. Woo-hoo!**

* * *

><p>Amber pulled a cookie-sheet out of the oven, cookies with m&amp;ms in them laying on it. She sat the home-made cookies on the counter to cool. Matt and their dad were at the store, doing some last-minute shopping before Matt's 'birthday party' their dad insisted on, and Matt didn't exactly want to have. Moonmon hopped into the kitchen.<p>

"Are they ready?"She asked eagerly.

"They've gotta cool, we don't want to burn our mouths to ash, do we?"

"No!"Moonmon exclaimed.

"Didn't think so. Now go back to the room incase Matt and dad get home soon, we don't wanna get caught."Amber said."I'll bring a cookie for you when they're cool."

"Okay."Moonmon said and hopped back to the room, and onto the bed.

Moonmon gasped. "Amber!"

Amber rushed into the room. Her tv was on the news, and she watched as strange creatures swarmed everywhere, around tokeyo tower.

"Oh my gosh!"Amber exclaimed."Those look like digimon!"

Moonmon nodded. "Demidevimon...vegimon..."

Amber heard the door open, and her brother insisting they don't go fancy.

"Matt!"Amber exclaimed."Come here!"

Amber signaled for Moonmon to go under the bed. Matt rushed in the room.

"What's wrong?"

Amber pointed to the tv. Matt's eyes widened to the size of plates at the scene. "Those-those are digimon!"

"These strange monsters looked like the ones we encountered two years ago. Police still can't confirm they are the same."The news lady said."In other news a huge bank-robbery accord just last night."

Amber looked at Matt. "So?"

"I'm going to go call the others."Matt said.

Matt walked into the living room, and Amber fallowed. He called Sora first.

"Hey, Sora. Did you see the news?"Matt asked."You did? Those are digimon, arn't they? Yeah."We'll discuss it in a hour when you guys get here."

-A hour later-

All of the digidestin emerged through the door. They crouded into the living room, Davis, Yoliey, Cody, Ken, Kari, Adriane, and Demi's in-training level digimon in their arms.

"So what are we gonna do about this?"Tai demanded.

"We should go."Kari said."It's our job."

Sora nodded. "I agree with Kari. Our best friends are digimon, and it's our job to protect them."

Amber leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation. All of them were absent-mindedly eatting cookies.

"Then we're going."Matt agreed.

They all nodded, confirming their approval.

"Can we at least wait until after presents and cake?"Mimi whine-asked.

"If we do it now, I guess."Matt said half-heartedly.

As they all began on the also home-made-by-Amber cake that was black with neon-green trimming and writing, they started with the presents. Tai had gotten Matt a knew set of guitar picks, Kari had gotten him a new pair of sneakers, Mimi had gotten him a new pair of gloves, and Izzy had gotten him a few CDs. The rest had gotten him a few simple things. Then came Sora's turn. She handed him a huge box. He opened it to reveal a black guitar, the one Matt had been dieing to have.

Matt was overjoyed to see the guitar. He jumped up and hugged Sora.

"How did you afford it?"He asked.

"I managed."Sora said, smiling.

Amber walked in her room, and a few minutes later walked back out with a small box wrapped with silver wrapping paper. Matt opened it, and it was a jewelry-box like thing. He opened it to reveal a silver-chained locket with 'Matt' ingraved on the circle. Amber smiled at him without saying anything. Matt hugged his sister tightly, Amber huggin him back.

"Thank you."He said.

When they were done, Matt put his necklace on. There was a blinding-bright flash outside. A moment later a huge collom appeared about thirty meters away from the apartment building. For some reason, they all knew it was time to leave. They all rushed out, Amber fallowing close behind. She pounded on Clary's door, and Clary rushed out.

"Get Relemon, let's go!"She exclaimed.

Immeditly Clary grabbed her fox-digimon and they rushed after the digidestins. They all headed to the collom.

"You have to stay here."Said Matt.

"Your wrong."Amber said."I'm going with you."

"You can't."Matt said.

"I'm going with you."Amber repeated, holding up her digivice.

Matt's jaw dropped, then he looked at Moonmon in her arms.

"Hi."Moonmon said.

"I'm going too."Clary said, and Relemon swished her tail.

"Woah."Matt managed."Well okay, come on!"Matt said.

They ran into the pillar, and there was a flash, and they all felt themselves falling.

"Matt!"Amber exclaimed, feeling around for her brother.

Matt hugged Amber tightly, putting her on top of him to break her fall. They all thumped against the ground, except for Amber. She rolled off of Matt, panting. They were in the middle of a opening in a big forest of odd-colored trees and plants.

"Is this...the digital world?"Amber asked Matt quietly, and he nodded.

"Woah..."Clary said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! We're actually in the digital world! But, what now? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter of Digimon: The Crest of Trust!<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12: Bloody Knee!

**Yo people! Lunamon810 here! I'd just like to say I'm so, soooo sorry it took so long. I've been busy now that I'm not as sick. I've worked at this off and on, not sure of weither or not it sounded realistic. I went with yes. Then my computer crashed, and I had just a little bit left. So I had to start over, and if any of you writers out there know how that feels, it gave me writer's block. So anyways, here you go guys! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Last time on Digimon: The Crest of Trust:**

**Well it looks like my new boyfriend's sister Amber has indeed been getting ready for her brother's birthday getting M&M cookies and cake all ready yum! But at the same time making sure her partner doesn't steal any food. However the party was crashed once Digimon sightings were reported. But that didn't stop the gang from continuing the party just until a column appeared. Amber ran to get Clary and her partner and made a mad dash to the column. Matt tried to stop his sister and friend but Amber and Clary let the cat out of the bag. And ran to the pillar and what do you know they are in the digital world. Looks like Amber long overdue for a talk with Matt.**

* * *

><p>Amber winced. A sharp pain shot through her knee. She looked down and squealed, her knee was covered in blood. Amber bit her lip, and she looked at Matt, who met her eyes. He worriedly stared at her, than saw her knee. Although Matt had broke her fall, her knee had still hit the ground. Matt looked around.<p>

"Joe, come look at her knee!" Matt exclaimed.

"Why Joe?" Amber asked, pain in her voice.

"He's studying to be a doctor.

Amber nodded, understanding. Joe looked at it.

"That must have been one rough rock. Stretch your leg out." Joe said.

Amber furrowed her eye brows, frustrated at the fact that her leg was going to hurt more. Reluctantly stretched out her left leg, and whimpered. Joe pulled a bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

"Seriously?" She moaned.

"I don't have anything else, and you can't go around like that." Joe said.

Amber moaned for a second, the bit her lip and tensed her leg, her eyes shut, waiting for Joe to rub her knee with the burning alcohol. Amber felt Mat wrap his left arm around her and squeeze her right hand with his right hand, and felt slightly more comforted. She took deep breaths, and soon it was done. Joe pulled out some medical bandages, and wrapped her knee.

"It's best that she doesn't walk." Joe said.

"Than how am I supposed to get anywhere!" Amber exclaimed.

"I don't know, but if we don't get moving soon our bad luck is gonna kick in and we're gonna end up evil-Digimon's dinner!" Tai said.

"Tai, can't you see Amber's hurt?" Matt growled.

"Yes, but we're _all _going to be hurt if we don't get out of here soon!" Tai growled back.

Matt was on his feet in a split-second. "How could you be so insensitive!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me! It's your sister who fell on her knee!" Tai growled.

Matt had punched Tai a second later, before anyone knew it. Tai punched him back in the shoulder, and they began full fledged fighting. Amber watched them, her eyes fallowing Tai's every move. When he was about to round-kick Matt, she round-kicked him with her good leg. He dropped, being caught off balance.

"Sorry I didn't watch where I fell _from the sky_ but take it out on _me _not my _brother_." She said stiffly.

Amber's eyes closed and she swayed around in a small circle, and fell to her right into Matt's arms.

"Great job Tai." He said quietly.

He picked up Amber, and looked at Izzy.

"Can you find somewhere?" He asked the already-searching Izzy.

"There's two options." Izzy announced after a minute. "A koramon village, or a cave."

"Last time we went to a koramon village it was a trap." Tai.

"Yeah, the cave sounds like our best bet." Matt agreed.

And with that, they headed there.

* * *

><p>Amber's Dream<p>

Amber looked up, and she sat up. She was in a forest, again. She looked around. She swallowed hard and bit her lip. Last she remembered she'd round-kicked Tai. Did Matt and the others leave her behind because she couldn't walk?

"Matt?" She called out.

"Matt's not here to help you now." A lady's voice said behind her.

Amber whirled around, fists up. The lady was wearing a red dress-like outfit and had long white hair.

"Who in heck are _you?" _Amber demanded, her voice strong and determined.

"You'll know soon enough." The lady said." Your friend wanted to make sure you were…okay."

The lady smirked and nodded at a black net. The shadow boy was in it.

"What the fudge." Amber said, eyes wide." Shadow boy?"

"Oh, so you don't know his name?" The lady said, smirking. "His name is-"

* * *

><p>Amber woke up, gasping. Several, several sets of eyes landed on her. Matt stood up and walked over, and sat down next to her.<p>

"Something wrong?" He asked.

After Amber recovered from the shock, and the stinging in her knee, she looked at Matt.

"I had this…weird dream." Amber said." There was this lady, in some weird red dress or something. She had long white hair, but her dress had a high collar that covered her face. She had this kid from my dreams caught in a net."

Matt looked at Ken and Adriane.

"Armukenymon." Adriane said quietly.

Ken nodded. Adriane closed her eyes. "Well nothing's trying to take me over."

"Maybe that's not her goal." Ken said.

"What?"Amber asked.

"Well, you see, Adriane was what we called a 'Digimon Emporess'." Ken said." I was the Digimon Emporer before her. But Armukenymon was able to control us, make us do cruel, evil things to Digimon. Try to rule the digital world."

Amber nodded.

"We broke away, but she could be back." Adriane said. "Sometimes dreams aren't just dreams."

Amber looked at Matt and swallowed.

"Uh, want something to eat Amber?" Matt offered, wanting to taking Amber's mind off of things.

Amber nodded. "Sure."

Matt handed her a apple and some weird-looking berries. Joe handed her a bottle of water from his medical bag.

"Joe has everything." Matt said, with a hint of laughter.

"I try." Joe said.

Clary looked at Amber. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"After a while." Joe said.

Amber sighed.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow Amber." Kari said. "Lets just sleep and maybe we'll be able to think better."

Amber nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Which hopefully won't take so long.<em>


	14. Chapter 13: Lastleg fight!

**Yo guys, what's going on out there? Sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure weither I wanted this or that to happen and stuff. I'm fairly confident prolonging the posting of this chapter was better than making stupid choices. So yeah, without a further a-do lets get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. I don't own Tazzy, Clary, Camy, or anyone besides Amber.**

**Special Thanks to Latina shewolf for helping with the sum-ups of each chapter, like the one below.**

**At last being in the Digital World, things are not looking up to Amber recieving one injured knee, ouch. Thank goodness for good ol' Joe and his medical kit. I was being my stubborn self again soon getting into another fight with Matt, but thankfully Amber put an end to it. Later on Amber had a dream that Shadow Boy was caught in a web by none other then Armukenymon. Look out everyone before you get caught in a bigger web. **

Amber woke up the next morning, her leg feeling so stiff it hurt. She rolled onto her back, to find her brother was no longer was behind her. She blinked blankly. She sat up and looked around. No one was there anymore, besides her.

"I'd better be dreaming." She growled.

"Sort of." Said a familure voice, making her jump.

Shadow Kid sat in front of her.

"I thought Armu-whatever-mon had you." Amber said.

"She's had me for while now. I can escape into dreams, but when the person who's dream it is wakes up I have to leave." He explained.

"Wow, a straight answer." Amber said. "Shocking."

"I wish I could tell you what you ask me." The kid said." But the whole reason I can do this is because of the Digimon Gods, and they forbid that I tell you."

"Ugh."

"I know." He said.

Amber woke up, for real, Matt waking her up.

"Morning." Matt said.

"Morning." Amber said, sitting up.

Her knee hurt worse than her dream, to her dismay. She grinned through it. She was handed a apple, which she gratefully ate. Her stomach growled as she took her second bite. She looked at Matt. Was he really okay with the fact she couldn't walk? Was he really mad inside? Was he just trying to spare her feelings, unlike Tai? Was Tai right, was she going to hold the team back?

"Everything okay?" Matt asked, nearly causing her to jump.

"Yep." She said taking another big bite.

She wasn't about to admit she felt like she did. She wasn't going to feel weak. She wanted to show them she can cope. Especially Clary, who'd looked up to her at the orphanage. She didn't try to show off or be better than anyone, she just was looked up at a lot. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself or others, she was called 'quite brave' by the orphanage-runners.

"What do we do now?" Clary asked.

"We could check out that Koramon village, see if they know anything." Izzy sudjusted.

"But what if it's a trap?" Tai said.

"It's tempting, but if it is a trap…"Matt said.

Matt was staring at Amber. She knew he meant if it was trap she could get more hurt.

"Half of us could go." Amber sudjusted." Then if they're not back by a certain time we know it was a trap and try to save them."

"That's not such a bad idea." Davis said." But what half of us?

"Any volunteers?" Izzy asked.

"I'll go." Kari said.

"Me too!" Davis said hurriedly

"I'll go." Yoliey said

"I might as well." Cody said.

"I'll go, maybe we'll find something out about Armukenymon." Ken said.

"Then I'm going." Adriane said.

"Count me in." Demi said.

"Of course I'm going." Tai said.

"Okay than, it's settled." Izzy said." Kari, Davis, Yoliey, Cody, Ken, Adriane, Demi, and Tai are going. Amber, Matt, Clary, Mimi, Joe, Sora, and I will stay here."

"Okay, be careful." Joe said. "I only have so many supplies."

Yoliey rolled her eyes. "Chillax dude. We'll be fine."

"Just saying." Joe said.

"Okay, well lets hurry!" Yoliey said.

"Wait, when's the time-marker for you to be back?" Amber asked.

"Sun-down?" Davis asked.

"Are you kidding? You guys could be miles away by sun-set!" Sora said.

"Well a couple of us have watches," Adriane said. "so how about noon?"

"That's sounds pretty reasonable." Amber said.

"Okay, be back here by noon or we'll come searching." Matt said.

"Okay." Adriane agreed, standing up. "Lets head out!"

A few minutes later, only half of them remained in the cave. Adriane laid back, staring at the ceiling. Did her dreams mean something? Or could this all just be a fluke? Or could a different evil Digimon be tricking them into thinking Armukenymon was back, when really it was something else?

"Grah!" She yelled sitting up.

"What's up with her?" Joe asked Clary quietly.

"She's probably upset about not being able to move around." Clary said. "She gets restless easy."

"You should be able to walk a little bit in about two days." Joe said.

"Well that's good." Amber replied, trying to say it nicely.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"I'm kind of worried." Amber said, then debated on weither or not telling the truth was such a great idea. "About the others."

"They'll be fine." Sora said.

"But they don't have the digimon." Joe said.

"Your not helping." Matt said flatly.

"Maybe the digimon will find them." Clary offered.

"Yeah, maybe." Amber replied, sighing.

"Is what Tai said getting to you?" Matt asked. "About you keeping us out in the open?"

"No, no!" Amber said, shaking her head. "That's not bothering me."

"You sure?" Matt said, eye brows raised.

"Positive." Amber said, giving a reassuring grin.

"Okay, if you say so." Matt said skepticly.

"Honest." Amber said then turned to Clary. "Not what we expected of our 'new families' huh?"

"Nope, not exactly." Clary said with a hint of laughter. "Definitely not expected."

"But it is kinda cool, being able to save a world and all." Amber admitted.

"If we don't get killed in the process." Joe said.

Matt and Amber both shot him 'you should really shut up' looks. Joe shrugged nervously with a 'sorry' look.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Izzy said.

After a few hours of random chat and slight snacking, Amber grunted.

"It's 12:00." She stated.

"Well, lets go." Joe said.

"Uh, Joe, my knee." Amber said flatly.

"Oh, right."

"I've got her." Matt said and picked her up.

Moonmon, who'd been sleeping all morning, lazily jumped into her arms.

"I'm sure I could manage if you don't want to-"

"It's fine Amber." Matt said, smiling at her.

Relemon jumped into Clary's arms, Izzy packed up his laptop, Joe stuffed the remaining food in his bag, and they headed out.

"The village isn't far, so it should only take a few minutes." Izzy notified them.

"Mmhm." Amber replied sighing.

Staying still was gonna drive her _crazy. _This no-walking deal wasn't her cup of tea. Soon they came up on a small village with huts, and slightly bigger buildings. Little pink digimon with jagged ears swarmed the area. Matt and Sora exchanged glances. It looked normal.

"Uh, excuse me." Joe said.

One of the Koramon stopped. "Yes?" It's voice was high and polite.

"Have you seen our friends, humans like us?" Joe asked.

"No. Can't say I have. Maybe you should ask a different Koramon. Or Master-Agumon." It recommended to them.

"Okay, thanks anyways." Joe said.

"No problem." The Koramon said and hopped off.

"Excuse me, Koramon?" Sora asked another passing-by one.

"Yes mam?" It asked her, it's voice similar to the other's.

"Do you know where we could find Master-Agumon?" Sora asked.

"Sure, fallow me." The Koramon said.

They all fallowed the little hopping digimon. Soon they found themselves at a two-story somewhat large building. The Koramon lead them inside, where they found a disaster. Their friends who'd went were tied up, laying on the floor. They were tied up with familure looking white thread. Adriane and Ken were still throwing punches. Matt looked between them and Amber.

"I have a theory." Amber said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Put me on my good leg."

After hesitating for a second, Matt sat her down, standing on her left leg. She began doing one-legged front flips, amazingly little pain. She wacked Armukenymon in the head from behind, with her good leg. Armukenymon staggered, but still fell forward. Amber got on her hand and spun, kind of round-kicking Mummymon. That gave Labramon a change to digivolve to Seasarmon.

"Tee Dia!"Seasarmon exclaimed

Gold arrows made out of sunlight shot at Armukenymon. Matt got Amber who was now trying to balance on one foot. She leaned on him as they went over to the wall. Thirteen familure digimon burst through the door. Gabumon rushed over to Matt, Amber, and Moonmon who was now at Amber's feet.

"Matt! What happened?" Gabumon asked.

"Well…"

"We uh…_fell from the sky._" Amber started. "And I landed on my knee."

"Oh. Well we need to get you out of here then." Gabumon said.

"Spider thread!"Armukenymon's voice rang.

Matt and Amber were completely wrapped in white rope-like stuff. Amber hit the ground hard, and cried out.

"Amber!"Matt said, laying about a foot away.

"Moonmon digivolve to…Lunamon!"Moonmon called out.

Amber gasped. Now Moonmon was taller, and looked completely different. She had a thin, long antenna on her forehead. She had four things that sort of resembled bunny ears. She had sashes with a grey plate in the middle with a cresent moon on it. Under her antenna she had a sort of on-it's-side cresent moon. She was pink. She had arms with grey, short but sharp claws. She didn't have feet, where here feet should have been it looked kind of like the bottom of a jellyfish.

"Tear Shot!"Lunamon cried out, and a large rain-drop like thing appeared at the end of her antenna and shot at Armukenymon, and hit her.

"Spiral Twister!"Biyomon called out, and flying she flapped her wings and a green flame spiral shot at Armukenymon, also hitting her.

"I'll be back!"Armukenymon called, and she and Mummymon ran off.

"Amber, Matt, are you okay?"Sora asked as she untied Matt.

Davis untied Amber, trying to look heroic for Kari more than anything. Joe knelt down and looked at her knee.

"Please tell me it's not worse." Amber said moaningly.

"It's not." Joe said.

"Thank God." Amber said relieved.

A Agumon, darker in shade than Tai's Agumon woke up from the corner.

"Master Agumon!"Adriane said remembering him being knocked out."Are you alright?

"Yes, I'm fine."The Agumon said."Are you?"

"We're fine. Besides Amber, but you know, her injury is unrelated to this situation."Demi said.

Master Agumon sighed. "They're back."

"Huh?"Mimi asked.

"Armukenymon and Mummymon are back. I thought they were gone."He said."I'll discuss it more over some dinner."

"Works for me!"Davis said.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, looks like we've got a dinner date with bad luck! Will Armukenymon become a bigger issue than before? Guess you'll have to stay tuned for Digimon: The Crest of Trust!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Various Attacks

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here! I've been thinking about this story non-stop lately! Well this and Maximum Ride anyways. Anyways, all characters are in this chapter. If your character isn't let me know, I must have forgotten. Anyways...**

**Disclamer: I do not own digimon in any way shape or form. Tai, Kari, Matt, and all the digidestin belong to the makers of digimon. Anyone not from the show who's not Amber belongs to a different user.**

**Thanks to Latina shewolf for the refresher-thingy below. And sense I couldn't figure out how to make it obvious, Izzy is saying this one.**

**Amber woke up in her dream finding Shadow Boy again only to get more questions then answers. When she woke up, she couldn't help but worry about holding everyone back but soon distracted herself with helping Tai plan their next move. Soon half of the gang left to investigate Koromon Village with the agreement to be back by lunch. Unfortunately nothing ever goes as planned. A rescue misson took place where they followed a Koromon to find Master-Agumon, only to find everyone else tied up or avoiding a certain spider thread. Good thing Amber was there to save the day, yay! Before they knew it, a familiar group of digimon came crashing in. However Armukenymon didn't like it and before you can say digimon they were tied up with the certain spider thread. But on the up side Moonmon digivolved all the way to Lunamon attacking Armukenymon. Soon Armukenymon and Mummymon fled the scene and Master Agumon soon woke up and invited them to dinner. Let's see what news would be served next time on Digimon: The Crest of Trust.**

* * *

><p>"So you've gotten reports of who again?" Adriane asked, then taking a bite of grilled salmon.<p>

"Devimon, Armukenymon, and Etemon." Master Agumon answered and took a bite of soup.

Amber furrowed her eye brows. Something felt wrong.

"Didn't you guys defeat them though?" Amber asked.

"We thought so, but we also though we defeated Armukenymon and Mummymon." Izzy replied.

Adriane sighed. Lunamon looked at her as she finished a slice of raisin bread.

"What's wrong?" Lunamon asked.

"Nothing." Amber said.

"You sure?" Matt asked to her, sitting in the chair on her left.

"Yes." Amber said and took a bite of grilled cheese.

After a while of idle chat about different occurrences, Tai stood up. Everyone directed their attention at him. He looked determined.

"We've got to go stop this. Now." Tai said.

"What if Myotismon's back?" Kari asked.

"We'll take him down! All of us!" Tai said.

Amber smiled and gave a small nod.

* * *

><p>Carter sat in a hallow tree with Coronamon. Sunmon had digivolved a few minutes ago when they were ambushed by vegimon. Carter rubbed her sore arm from where she'd been slammed into a tree. She was a little bit dizzy, but they were curing their hunger with some fresh fruit from trees such as apples, oranges, and bananas.<p>

"Why were those Vegimon mad at us?" Carter asked.

"We probably got too close to their vegetable garden." Coronamon said and bit down on a apple.

* * *

><p>Tazzie sat in the tree tops with her newly evolved partner, Gabumon X. She was keeping a eye out for any enemies while she munched on one of the few apples they had. Gabumon X peeled his second bannana. Tazzie had been attacked by two RedVegimon. It was like a infestation!<p>

* * *

><p>Felix and Felicia sat in a thick part of a forest, eating some strawberries and raspberries them and their partners found. Terriermon ate another strawberry, Lopmon a raspberry. Felicia and Felix were dead quiet as they ate, scared they'd be attacked by more Bakemon.<p>

"It's okay guys." Lopmon said once again.

Felicia and Felix swallowed hard then nodded. Terriermon and Lopmon sighed.

* * *

><p>Lana and Shoutmon sat on top of a mostly empty hill, their backs against a tree. Shoutmon had found some water and grapes. They both ate in silence.<p>

"So…those…Biomon? Why did they attack us?" Lana asked.

"Not sure." Shoutmon said.

* * *

><p>Ren sat in a clearing in a forest with Kotemon. He was staring at Kotemon, absentmindedly eating the banana he was given. They'd been attacked by a Growlmon, and he was recovering from the shock.<p>

* * *

><p>Amber, Matt, Tai, and the rest had all set out of the Koramon village. Amber was now being pulled in a wagon with Lunamon, much to her dismay. She hated the fact Matt had to pull her around. She felt weak, helpless, and in the way. She sighed.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Restless." Amber replied quickly.

"I think there's more to that." Sora said skeptically.

"What would make you think that?" Amber asked somewhat convincingly.

"You've been upset about something since yesterday morning, when we got to your house." Sora said." Your knee wasn't messed up then."

"I don't know." Amber said sighing.

"Amber...You need to tell us if something's wrong." Matt said looking at her over his shoulder.

"Everything is fine!" Amber insisted.

"If you say so." Matt said and looked forward again.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Amber ever going to tell us whats wrong? And are the evil digimon really back? Guess you'll have to find out next time on Digimon: The Crest of Trust!<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Etemon!

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here! As usual. At least I'm getting quicker with these, right? Well I finished this last night but FanFiction was crashed, or at least for me. So here it is people! Chapter Fifteen!**

** During the meal everyone had a bite to eat while learning Devimon, Armukenymon, and Etemon was found attacking the parts of the Digital World. Amber meanwhile seemed to be down in the dumps. They are sure planning on keeping an eye on a certain vampire Digimon that was already defeated twice. While these Digidestines are eating at Koromon village, the others are eating outdoors. Carter was attacked by some angry Vegimon and Sunmon digivolved to Coromamon. me and my evolved partner Gabumon X are hiding in the treetops after being attacked by a pair of RedVegimon. _Man the infestation_! Felix and Felicia sat in a thick part of a forest with Terriermon and Lopmon terrified that more Bakemon is going to attack. Lana and Shoutmon are at the empty hills with the question to why those Biyomon attacked them. Lastly Ren and Kotemon sat in a clearing of the forest recovering from the shock to the attack of the Growlmon. Not to mention Sora is getting suspicious of Amber's behavior. Look out everyone before this takes a turn to the worst.**

* * *

><p>Matt was pulling Amber through a pretty blank, sandy area. It was a dirt area, and it was getting late. The previous night Amber had been taken out of the wagon by Matt and laid down in a sleeping bag next to him. Amber felt drowsy. Her eyes closed, and the second before she fell asleep she heard 'Amber!' coming from a familure voice.<p>

Amber found herself in the forest she usually was in. She bit her lip. Something didn't feel right. She heard Shadow Boy calling her, and she fallowed the sound of his voice. She burst into the clearing, and found Shadow Boy looking kind of shocked.

"Hey, whats up Shady?"

"My captors almost caught me last time." He said urgently.

"Crap." Amber said. "Should you be here then?"

"I need to let you know I may not be around for a while." The boy said.

Amber nodded. "Okay."

The boy seemed to nearly jump. "Get out of your area, now! He's coming!"

"Who?"

"E-"

Amber woke up, gasping. Matt turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I-Get out of here now!" Amber asked.

"Why-"

"Someone's coming! Move move move!" Amber exclaimed.

Amber jumped out of the wagon holding Moonmon and began to sprint away. Kari took the wagon and Matt ran after her. Amber kept running.

"Amber whats going-"

"Just move it!" Amber called out.

"_Your going in the right direction! Keep moving!_" Shadow Boy's voice echoed in her head.

"_Sense when can you talk to me like this?_" Amber asked.

"_It's not easy. Just keep moving!_"

By this time Matt had caught up to Amber. She grabbed his hand and they kept running, and the rest of them were fallowing suit. Lunamon finally caught up and jumped onto Amber's back, and held on tight. Matt looked at Amber, and his eyes demanded answers.

"Who's chasing us!" Matt demanded.

"_Oh no!"_ Shadow boy called.

What resembled a train with a monkey face rushed in front of them. Matt jerked Amber back away from it. Amber's eyes widened as it skidded to a halt. She was more shocked sense her…'brother' T.K. had gotten ran over, and she almost had. Then a orange-brown monkey came out once the top opened up.

"Miss me?" It asked in a obnoxious voice.

"Etemon." Tai said.

"Oh no!" Lunamon cried out.

Matt fully stepped in front of Amber.

"Etemon! But, wasn't he defeated!" Sora asked.

Matt turned to look at her. He wanted to protect her…But Amber was his sister. He looked at Gabumon, which signaled him to be ready to protect Sora along side Biomon. Amber looked over her shoulder at Lunamon and nodded, resulting in the pink and purple digimon jumping off of her and to her right.

"What's this? A stuffed animal?" Etemon taunted.

Amber bit her lip to stop from shouting a come back.

"Leave her alone!" Matt said. "She hasn't done anything to you, don't do anything to her and we won't have a problem!"

"Shut up you stupid digi-destine!" Etemon growled. "I didn't say anything to you! So don't you say anything to me!"

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" Amber yelled.

Amber stepped out from behind her brother. She stood in front of her brother and Lunamon stood next to her. Etemon smirked at them.

"Two bravies. The two I was told to capture." He said.

Etemon just then flipped and grabbed Amber's arm. Amber kicked His shins, but that resulting in a tighter grip.

"Lunamon digivolved to…Lekismon!"Lunamon cried out.

Now she was taller. She had legs now, and gloves. She had a arrow like thing in her back. She had a face plate-like thing. Black things came from her back and wrapped the air around her, very smoothly. She had more antenne now.

"Little horn!" A voice called.

A glowing gold horn hit Etemon. He staggered, but held onto Amber tightly never the less.

"Relemon digivolved to…Viximon!"Relemon cried out.

Now Relemon had for tiny legs and resembled a fox even more. As it braced itself to attack, Tazzie and Gabumon X ran in their direction.

"Gabu-X! I told you not to shoot!" Tazzie complained.

"Sorry Tazzie." Gabumon X said.

"Uh, hi?" Clary said.

"Oh sorry!" Tazzie said.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon called, and hit Etemon with a ball of water she'd produced from her gloves.

Etemon staggered back, finally letting go of Amber. He fled into his train, which whizzed away as he fell asleep.

"So, Tazzie?" Amber asked, rubbing her bruising arm.

"Uh huh." Tazzie said.

"I'm Amber."

"Clary."

After they all introduced themselves, Lekismon dedigivolved to Moonmon.

"What?" Amber asked.

"I just need food." Moonmon said.

Amber looked at Matt to make sure this wasn't one of Moonmon's tricks. He nodded, so she gave Moonmon a apple. Then she realized how bad her knee hurt. She walked to the wagon and sat down again.

"_Good job keeping patient. It's a good thing they didn't capture you._"

"_What do you mean?_" Amber asked.

"_They want you for some reason. I don't know why yet."_

Amber furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out why they'd want her.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, what does this mean for Amber? Will me and Gabumon X join the crew? You'll have to find out next time on Digimon: The Crest of Trust!<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Kidnapping!

**Hey guys, it's me Lunamon810! Just here with the annoucement of... *Matt's drummer drum-rolls* the Digimon: The Crest of Trust Facebook page! No, I can't link it 'cause forbids of it. But there can't be that many pages by that name. It has a black picture with 'Digimon: The Crest of Trust' in gold letters and Amber down on the left (not exactly what she's meant to look like) and Matt on the right (season 1). So yeah...**

**Amber: Lets just get on with it!**

**Matt: Yeah, they've waited long enough.**

**Me: Okay, okay! Kay guys, lets get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any charecters related to it. I do own Amber. I don't own any body besides Amber as of right now.**

**Special Thanks To: Latina Shewolf for the recap-thing below!**

**Everyone finally laid down to rest when a familiar friend came into Amber's dream with a warning, that someone was coming and they had to leave, fast! Shadow Boy managed to telepathically instruct Amber where to run, unfortunately what resembled a train with a monkey face rushed in front of them. Yikes! Would you believe that it turned out to be no one else other then Etemon. He made a grab for Amber, luckily I digivolved into Lekismon at the nick of time. Phew! Better yet Relemon digivolved as well and yet Gabumon-X found themselves in the group. I managed to free Amber from Etemon, and that monkey ended up running off. Tazzie was introduced into the group, and Shadow Boy managed to telepathically tell Amber that they are trying to capture her. Now the million dollar question is why to they want my human-partner, Amber?**

* * *

><p>Amber rolled around in her sleep. Shadow Boy wasn't there, which kind of worried her. She kept muttering 'Shadow Boy' in her sleep. Matt stared at her instead of the fire for a second. He couldn't figure out who 'Shadow Boy' was. She'd been doing this off and on since they adopted her. He stared upwards now. He thought about their 'fight' with Etemon earlier. Their new recruits Tazzie and Gabumon X. Were there a lot of new digi-destine?<p>

"_I wonder…are we supposed to be here at all?_" Matt wondered. "_Was Amber the only one meant to come? Was she part of a new group of digi-destine?_"

"What's wrong Matt?" Gabumon asked.

Matt looked at his worried partner. He smiled at him. Gabumon always seemed to know when something was wrong. Matt gave a reassuring smile, "Nothing." Then Amber jerked up gasping. Matt jumped up and went to her sleeping bag.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nightmare." Amber said. "Armukenymon, Mummymon, Etemon, and Myotismon were all there. They were…killing us. And…"

"And what?" Matt asked.

"I-I think that's it." Amber said.

Amber was going to admit about Shadow Boy. But what if he was just a figment of her imagination? But, then how could he have known Etemon was coming? Was it a trick from the evil digimon? Was it something because of the digital world? Or was Shadow Boy a real person? She knew he'd looked familure. She'd seen him somewhere besides her dreams when he had all of his color.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Uh-huh." Amber said laying back.

"Well, it was just a nightmare. Just try to go back to sleep." Matt said.

For the next hour, Matt fought thoughts about something being wrong with Amber. Something scaring Amber. Thoughts about her ending up dead, like T.K. And he fought sleep. Eventually he woke Izzy up and Izzy took watch while Matt slept next to Amber. Amber woke up as the first light of the morning cascaded across the sky. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Amber." Izzy said. "Something wrong?"

"Nah." Amber said.

She laid back and half curled up next to her brother. Her head rested on his shoulder. She fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Amber called before she could stop herself.<p>

"Amber?" Shadow boy asked.

Amber turned. "Hey."

"Why are you having trouble sleeping?" He asked.

Amber thought for a second. "I can't figure out who you are. Or how you know me. Or how you knew Etemon was on his way."

"I was able to sense it." He said, and it was obvious that was the only answer he planned on giving.

* * *

><p>Amber woke up again. Now the sun was rising. She wasn't too tired, so she stood up and walked over to Izzy. She sat down 'Indian style'. She propped her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. She stared into the fire.<p>

"Something wrong Amber?" Izzy asked.

"No." She said. "Just can't sleep."

"Oh, okay." Izzy said.

Amber sat in front of the fire, hugging her knees. She focused on the warmth. It as freezing. She considered returning to the sleeping bag. She knew it was a lot warmer. She finally broke down and returned to the sleeping bag.

When Amber woke up from a dreamless sleep her mouth was taped shut and she as tied up. She 'ump'ed for help, but to no avail. Izzy had fell asleep. Amber tugged at he bonds and thrashed around wildly, along with Lunamon, Clary, Viximon, Tazzie, and Gabumon X. They were thrown in a cage and passed out.

* * *

><p>When Amber once again woke up she found herself in a cylinder shaped room. She was still tied up, mouth taped, blindfolded. A minute later the blindfold was removed and the tape was ripped off. She shrieked, along with the others who had the same proceedger done. Etemon stood before them, with two of his goons. Amber whimpered.<p>

"What do you want?" She asked with a strong voice.

"To offer a option." Etemon said. "Now yall can either be on the good side, with them digi-destine like her brother, or," Etemon said." you can form a alliance with me and the rest of the evil digimon."

Amber's heart pounded. Her face dropped. She couldn't betray her brother. It was unspeakable. But she didn't want to die. Not in the hands of Etemon. That'd be worse. Or would it? Amber's face showed the worry as she fought the battle in her head. She took a deep breath. "I don't know about Clary and Tazzie but I'm out. I can't betray Matt." Her voice was strict and stern.

"Wrong answer." Etemon said and kicked her, making her double-in.

"I-I-I-don't know what to- I-I-"Clary stammered.

"I'm with Amber on this one. I'll never join the likes of _you_." Tazzie hissed.

Amber took another deep breath. She got on her feet, crouching. Then she leapt up and onto Etemon. She ended up hitting a button with him, and the door opened. Etemon clutched on, but Amber, Tazzie, Clary, Lunamon, Gabumon X, and Viximon tumbled out. It was daytime, it looked almost afternoon.

"Oh no." Amber said. "We could be miles away by now."

Clary's face dropped even more. "No! No! No!"

"Clary, calm down. Sit up." Amber said.

Clary obeyed. Amber scooted over, and she roughly untied Clary's hands. Clary finished untying herself, then untied the rest of them. Amber tried to figure out what to do next. She closed her eyes and thought hard. "_Shadow Boy? Shadow Boy? Are you there? I need help._" She thought.

"_Go the direction Clary's facing._" His voice instructed.

"Fallow me guys." Amber said, and before anyone could say anything, she said, "Just trust me."

They walked in that direction for two hours, then Amber dropped to her knees in pain. Her right knee wasn't letting up. She kept crying. She felt weak, but Matt was miles away by now and she was hurt. She was scared, hungry, vonerable. She kept crying until someone wrapped their arms around her. She opened her eyes to see Matt.

"We found your tracks." He said.

Amber hugged him tight. She'd been scared she'd never see him again.

"I think we should head into the trees." Izzy said. "It'll provide some shelter. It looks like a storm is coming on."

Amber now noticed a forest. And the fact it was a little dark because the sun was covered in dark clouds. She stood up, Matt still hugging her. He lead her to Sora who had the wagon. He sat her in on top of the sleeping bags, and they headed into the forest. Sora pulled while Matt held Amber's hand as they went.

Amber, Clary, and Tazzie explained what happened in Etemon's train. Matt seemed to get madder by the minute. Amber squeezed his hand, and he smiled at her loosing up. Soon they found themselves in front of a big tree.

"This is one of those trees the digimon showed us our first day here, Tai." Izzy said.

Most of them blinked hard when Izzy disappeared into the tree. They fallowed suit. The tree was a fair size. Matt sat down nest to the wagon, next to Sora as well. Soon they were all sitting down. The storm rumbled. One loud crack sent Amber into a panic. She curled up in the wagon, and Mat rubbed her back to calm her down. He kept on as did the storm.

"_Are you okay_?" Shadow Boy's voice asked.

"_I think so_." Amber said. "_What about you_?"

"_I'm okay. Gotta go now."_

Amber reentered sleep at the sound of the pitter-patter of rain against the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeesh! That was quite a day! But the question still remains, why do they want Amber? What extent will they go to obtain her? And what ever happened to Willis? Find out next time on Digimon: The Crest of Trust!<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: Digirescue!

**Hey guys, it's me again, Lunamon810. I've thought a while about this chapter, and I'm fairly pleased with how un-lazy I was with the attacks and digivolving. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget, the Digimon: Crest of Trust face book page is up if you wanna see my updates that I post now and then, letting you know when I'm working on it, when I'm not, stuff like that. And I posted a D:TCOT trailer on youtube! Anyways!**

**Amber: Stupid disclaimer time. Lunamon810 doesn't own Digimon or any of the charecters in digimon. She does own me. Other users own non-real-digimon-charecters besides Amber.**

**Me: That'll do.**

**Matt: Thank Digi-God. Okay. Everyone finally laid down to rest when a familiar friend came into my sister's dream with a warning, that someone was coming and they had to leave, fast! Shadow Boy managed to telepathically instruct Amber where to run, unfortunately what resembled a train with a monkey face rushed in front of them. Yikes! Would you believe that it turned out to be no one else other then Etemon. He made a grab for Amber, luckily Lunamon digivolved into Lekismon at the nick of time. Phew! Better yet Relemon digivolved as well and yet Gabumon-X found themselves in the group. Lekismon managed to free Amber from Etemon, and that monkey ended up running off. Tazzie was introduced into the group, and Shadow Boy managed to telepathically tell Amber that they are trying to capture her. Now the million dollar question is why to they want Amber?**

* * *

><p>Amber laid inside the tree, unable to fall asleep. Amber and Matt were once again sharing a sleeping bag, and Amber hated to move and wake him up. Lunamon, Viximon, and Gabumon X laid in the wagon to Matt's right. Sora laid to Amber's left, giving off a tiny snore every once in a while.<p>

Davis was on duty right now. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't really talked to him much before, so why not get up and talk now? She couldn't fall asleep anyway. She carefully removed herself from the bag and sat down next to Davis in front of the small, carefully placed fire they had.

"Heeey Amber." Davis said." What's up?"

"Nothing, can't fall asleep." she replied casually.

"You've been like that for a couple of nights now." Davis said, slightly furrowing his eye brows." Why?"

"Dunno." Amber said, hugging her knees. " Maybe it's just being in a different world."

"Maybe." Davis said.

"Did you ever have to sleep here?"

"Yeah, once or twice." he answered. " I guess everyone's different."

"Guess so." Amber said.

Amber remained in her hugging-knee position. She stared into the fire for a few quiet minutes. How could she sleep with Etemon trying to kidnap her, along with Tazzie and Clary? She didn't think _anyone _could sleep with the weight of her, her best friend, and another girl having been kidnapped the previous night, and the possibility of it happening again soon.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Willis kid?" Amber asked.

"I'm not sure." Davis admitted. " I know he was running late to Matt's birthday party."

"So, he may be here somewhere?"

"Good question." he said. "I suppose he is here somewhere. He is a digi destine too after all."

"So…he could be in danger somewhere?"

"He's got two digimon to protect him." Davis said reassuringly. "He'll be fine."

"I guess so." Amber said.

"Don't worry about him." Davis said. "You need some rest Amb, I promise your safe while I'm on guard!"

"…Okay." Amber finally said.

She laid back down in the sleeping bag next to Matt. It felt warm and safe in there, even though she'd been kidnapped from there the previous night. Matt groggily opened his eyes and gave Amber a tiny smile. He grabbed her hand, and fell back to sleep, Amber right after him.

"Hey Amber." Shadow Boy said.

"Hey Shadow B, what's up? Something trying to get me again?"

"No, you only seem to sleep good when I'm here."

"I wouldn't call that a good sleep." Amber said flatly.

"You sleep longer." he corrected.

"Well, I'm scared out of my mind with Etemon or whatever his name is trying to kidnap me."

"I know. Just keep near Matt."

"I'm trying." Amber said. "I was kidnapped! And I was in the same sleeping bag as him!"

"I know, I know." he said. "I think you're okay for right now."

"You _think_?"

"Amber, just trust me."

"How can't I trust someone who's so secretive!"

Matt shook Amber awake. The tree was full of the smell of cooking fish, which brought her up. She looked at Matt and smiled.

"Looks like you got a good sleep." Matt said.

"I guess after I talked to Davis last night." Amber said.

"You made a good point about Willis being missing." Sora said as she put some grilled fish onto a leaf for Amber.

Sora handed the leaf to Amber, who gratefully ate.

"So, should we go look for Willis?" Davis asked. "I mean, he is part of the team."

"But he may not even be here." Izzy said.

"But we can't take the chance if he is." Davis said.

"Davis, you've gotta think about it." Matt said ."Is it worth loosing thirteen people for one?"

"I think he's right Matt." Amber said ."Willis is part of the team. And what's the point of a team without all of the members?"

Matt looked a bit shocked at Amber. "You can't even walk long enough to search for him!"

"Can too! And you seem to like pulling me anyways." Amber protested. "Even when I objected for you not to you pulled me, but when I say you can you don't want to?"

"Amber I…I didn't mean to make you mad. I just don't want to risk loosing you like I did…."

Amber's expression softened. She felt bad for yelling at Matt. She wrapped her arm around him. She didn't like he was upset, she'd reminded him about T.K.

"Sorry." Amber said.

"Okay, lets have a vote." Sora said, "All in favor of going to find Willis, raise your hand."

Davis, Amber, Tazzy, Clary, Yoliey, Kari, Tai, Joe, Cody raised their hands.

"All apposed?" Sora asked.

Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Mimi raised their hands. It was obvious they were going.

"After we eat." Agumon said.

"Yeah, yeah." Tai said.

They had a breakfast containing fish and apples. Amber stared at her food while she ate, Davis to her left, Matt to her right.

"Thanks for backing me up Amb." Davis said.

"No prob."

"Nobody ever seems to back me up."

"That's because when we do everything gets screwed up." Yoliey said.

"Hey!" Davis said.

"Okay guys, chill." Amber said rolling her eyes, then taking another bite of her apple. "Seriously, we can't turn our back on Willis. We should go."

"Exactly!" Davis exclaimed. "Don't you remember what we had to go through just to get the guy's trust!"

"Of course I remember!" Yoliey shot back sharply.

"Guys!" Amber exclaimed. "Eat your fish and apples where we can get this over with!"

Everyone stared at Amber, who just rolled her eyes and took another big bite out of her apple. Once they were all done, they packed their remaining food, fire wood, everything into the wagon since Amber convinced Matt she was good on her leg now, although she did have to walk next to him.

"So, what way do we go?" Davis asked.

"You wanted to go, you lead the way." Yoliey said cockily.

"Amber sudjusted it!"

"Thanks Davis." Amber said. "'Cause I had such a awesome since of direction trying to find you guys yesterday."

They all laughed at this, including Davis a little bit.

"Well Izzy has a map, his computer." Kari said.

"I'm not picking up any singles." Izzy said, clicking as they walked to the edge of the forest.

"_Keep going forward, just angled a little more to the left._" Shadow Boy's voice told Amber, almost making her jump.

"Fallow me. Something tells me to go this way." Amber said.

She got in front of the rest, and did as told. She heard Matt grumble something about her needing to stay next to him, but ignored it. Izzy closed his laptop. Lunamon stayed by Amber's side the whole time, and Amber was keeping a decent speed for her knee.

"_Uh, Amber? Hide._"

By this point they were back in the desert area. She saw several big cacti.

"Crap, I here something." Amber said. "Sounds like Etemon, get behind those!"

She pointed at the cacti. "Hide the wagon behind the rock!"

They made it to shelter just in time. Etemon's train pulled in meters away. Etemon jumped out.

"Boss, it say's there here!" A grunt cried out.

"Do you see them?"

"I bet behind those cacti!"

"Tear shot!" Lunamon cried out, and hit Etemon square in the stomach, and he stumbled back.

"Go Luna!" Amber cheered.

"Spiral twister!" Biomon called, and a green spiral of flames hit Etemon in the head.

"Dark solo!" Etemon called, and punched the air, sending a black ball of power at Lunamon, then Biomon.

Both digimon hit the ground with a thud. Both struggled up.

"Bunny blast!" a high-pitched male voice called out.

"Bunny blast!" another male-just lower enough to tell the difference- called out.

A boy and a girl ran out from behind another rock, smaller than the one the wagon was behind to their right. Two rabbit digimon, one with green details and on with pink, were at there feet. From the left, Willis ran their way with the same two digimon.

"Willis!" Davis called.

"Hey Davis!" Willis called.

"Terrier tornado!" Willis' Terriermon called, and spun really fast, then sent a green tornado at Etemon, who fell back.

"Little horn!" Gabumon X called out, and a small horn shot from his big one and hit Etemon in the fore-head.

"Blazing Ice!" the girl's Lopmon called out, as she ran and jumped in the air, and shot pellets of ice at Etemon's feet, trapping him to the ground.

"Dark Network!" Etemon called, sitting up and strumming his guitar hard.

The sound hurt everyone's ears, and they all winced and pulled their ears. Black lines tied up the new two kids, Amber, Tazzie, and Clary. Amber fell back, scrunching her face as she hit the ground. The others fell back as well.

"Viximon digivolved to…Renamon!" The now bigger yellow fox digimon called out.

Now 'Renamon' was a little taller than the digi-destine. She stood on two feet, was yellow and white, and had purple-black gloves. She jumped into the air, very simply but very high.

"Diamond Storm!" she called out, and sharp leaves- though they looked like diamonds- hit Etemon.

"Boss!" The same grunt called out.

"Get those kids!" he called as he struggled at his braking ice bonds.

One ran at Amber. Matt ran at her as well, but the grunt made it there first.

"Lunamon digivolved to…Lekismon!" her digimon cried. "Tear arrow!"

She pulled a crystal arrow out of her back, and shot it at the grunt. It dodged- or attempted to since the narrow still got the top of the Gazimon's arm.

"Electric Stun Blast!" It called out, and black vapor escaped it's mouth and clouded Lekismon, Matt, and Amber. They all were paralyzed, leaving them all venerable.

"This was a great idea Davis!" Yoliey retorted.

"Shut up!" Davis yelled. "This is not the time and place to be fighting with each other! V-mon!"

"V-mon digivolved to…Flamedramon!"

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon cried out, punched the air, and fire hit the Gazimon, nearly knocking it out and with the weakness of it, allowed Amber, Matt, and Lekismon to regain power of themselves.

Matt finished untying Amber now. He stepped in front of Amber. "Gabumon!"

"Gabumon digivolved to…Garurumon!"

"Lets get out of here!" Etemon called.

He and the few Gazimon that'd left the train returned to it.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon called, getting a mouth of blue fire into the train just as the door closed

The train drove away never the less. Lekismon dedigivolved to Moonmon, Flamedramon to DemiVmon, and Garurumon to Tsunomon. Amber panted, but helped untie Tazzie. When she went to untie Clary, she found Clary was gone. She panicked.

"Where's Clary!"

Everyone looked around. She was no where to be found.

"Clary!" Amber called.

"_Amber, Etemon's got her._"

"I hate you!" she yelled.

She got stared at, so she added. "Etemon."

Amber stared at the ground, trying to comprehend the news. Her best friend had just gotten kidnapped by a stupid digital monkey. She broke out crying, hugging Matt. He patted her on the back. Davis stood next to him.

"Amber, we'll get her back-"

"Davis this was your idea!" Yoliey shot.

"No, it was mine." Amber sniffed.

"We'll find your friend." Willis reassured.

"We didn't give up on Willis." Kari added.

"We won't give up on Clary." Sora concluded.

Amber wiped her eyes and nodded. This, was going to be a _long _world-saving.


	19. Chapter 18: Finding Him

**Hey guys, it's me again, Lunamon810! With another amazing chapter of Digimon: The Crest of Trust! This is one of my more favorite chapters although, it does look a bit rushed, but I meant for it to seem really quickly happening, so…anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! All characters who aren't Amber either belong to Digimon or another user!**

**Claimer: I own Amber!**

**(Just so we're clear, today Tazzie is reading this.)**

**Amber had trouble falling asleep at first, but after a chat with Davis she was able to go to sleep. Shadow Boy visited her again being as secretive as ever, although she didn't get a chance to talk with him since Matt woke her. Everyone began to discuss whether or not they search for Willis. Matt put his foot down at first, then got into an argument with Amber. Thankfully it didn't last long since she realized that her brother just doesn't want to lose her like TK. She apologized and gave him a hug. Aww, a brother and sister Kodak moment, quick get the camera! Anyways, they went to search for Willis with Shadow Boy's secret help, until they were found by Etemon again. Man, we can't catch a break with that digimon. Lunamon and Biyomon went attacking Etemon, only to be thrown off. Thankfully, there was help by two pairs of Lopmon and Terriermon's. The first pair belonging to a boy and girl and the other pair belonging to Willis. Amber, Tazzie and Clary were tied up by Etemon, but that's when Viximon digivolved to her Rookie form Renamon. With her Diamond Storm attack, she was able to give Matt a chance to help Amber. Lunamon digivolved to Lekismon to help only to be struck blind by Gazimon. Flamedramon came to the rescue Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon forcing Amber to retreat. Amber untied me and then found out, thanks to Shadow Boy that Etemon took her best friend Clary. This is definitely not a good start to the day.**

* * *

><p>Still in the middle of no where in the desert, everyone sat in a circle. Amber was still upset about Clary, and Renamon wasn't too pleased herself. They sat on fair sized rocks, some big enough for four, two, three, one, no matter what everyone was sitting on a rock. Amber sat next to Matt, quiet. The sun had just officially disappeared in the distance, so it was dark.<p>

"Amber, I know Clary is your best friend, but you can't stay quiet forever." Matt said.

Amber was still dead silent.

"Amber?" Willis said.

Amber remained silent.

"Amb?" Davis this time.

"_Amber speak to them._"

"_I will as soon as I see you in person._" she thought, since she figured that'd never happen.

"_Amber_…"

"_Just shut up._"

"_Clary's fine-_"

"_No she's not! She's with that monkey-faced Etemon and we'll probably never see her again!_" she thought almost yelling.

"Everything okay Amber?" Matt asked.

Amber nodded. Sora looked at Matt sympathetically, when all a huge wind came through. Everybody ended up falling off their logs, and a few of them were caught in a swirling current. Willis, Amber, and Davis were in the air, and they joined hands, Amber in the middle. Matt reached for Amber, who was too far out of reach, with the hand that wasn't holding Sora's. Then the rest of them were whisked into the air, along with Matt and Sora.

"Amber!"

"Matt!"

They were growing further apart, and they couldn't reach each other at all.

"I'll take good care of her Matt, I promise!" Davis called.

"Me too!" Willis nodded.

"Matt" she screamed, as Lunamon held on to her leg.

All the digimon were holding onto their digi-destine, besides Renamon who was with Tazzie. Tai and Kari were together, and Yoliey and Cody were too. Felicia, Felix, and Joe were together. Izzy and Mimi managed to stick together too. Amber watched as her brother and the others spiraled out of sight.

"Matt!" her cry fell to deaf ears.

Amber, Davis, and Willis soon hit the ground with a 'thump, although Amber landed on Willis. She got off of him quickly. "S-Sorry!"

"It's okay, are you okay?" he asked sitting up.

Davis sat up as well. They were kind of in a triangle formation, Amber was in front of the two boys. Willis was to her right, Davis to her left.

"What, what was that?" Amber asked.

"No idea," Davis said. "but I hope it doesn't come back."

Amber stared, quiet again. She'd lost Clary earlier. Now her brother.

"We'll find them Amb." Davis said. "Don't worry."

Amber felt tears leaking out now. "I-I h-hope he and S-Sora stuck together. Sh-She'll k-keep him s-safe."

"Yeah." Davis agreed. "They'll be fine. But I won't if I don't keep you taken care of."

Amber nodded. It was really dark now. They were lucky to have landed in a clearing, in a thick forest.

"Where do we hide?" Amber asked.

"We'll find somewhere." Lunamon said.

"Yeah!" Terriermon said. "Everything's gonna be just fine!"

Amber nodded, and stood up. She nearly fell over, she had hurt her knee a little bit on the fall. At least it wasn't as bad as last time.

Lunamon poked trees, trying to see if any of them were like the one they'd hidden in. Sure enough, her hand disappeared into one. Lunamon ghasped, and Terriermon squeaked.

"Alright Lunamon, good going!" V-mon said.

They went into the tree, and Amber sat down. At least they'd had a sleeping bag with Matt. She was sleeping on the ground now. Willis gathered wood and managed to start a fire, which the seven of them sat around. Amber hugged her knees while trying to focus on the warmth.

"_Don't freak out. Stay safe._"

"_No, I was gonna go find Etemon's headquarters and give myself up._" she thought back, her 'voice' dripping with sarcasim.

Silence.

"Okay, who's got first watch?" Willis asked.

"I'll take it." Davis said.

"I'll take second watch then." Amber said. "I'll be lucky to manage to sleep a second anyways."

"Okay, Willis has third watch." Davis agreed.

Amber laid down , a meter or two from the fire, although she was still cold. She curled into a ball, hugging her knees even though she was on her side. Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon fell asleep quickly, along with Lunamon. V-mon drifted to sleep too, but Amber's insomnia dragged on. Davis eventually stood up and walked over to her.

"You good to watch Amb?" He asked.

"Yeah." she said.

He took off his jacket and handed them to her. "Keep it on, it's cold."

"Okay-" She had no idea what happened, but the next thing she knew she was kissing Davis. It hadn't been just him though, she'd been part of it. When they pulled away she nervously looked to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry- I-I-"

"I-It's okay." Davis said nervously.

He helped her into the jacket, and she sat at the fire. She finally felt warm enough to not be miserable. She still hugged her knees, occasionally looking over to the sleeping Davis and V-mon. She stared into the fire for a while, and her eyes drooped more and more.

She wanted nothing more than to understand. To understand where Clary was. To understand why Clary was taken. To understand why she, Clary, and Tazzie were wanted so badly. To understand why she was here. To understand who Shadow Boy was, and why he talked to her. To understand why that tornado happened. To understand why she had to be split up from Matt. To understand why…Davis kissed her.

Eventually she peeked outside. The sun was extremely faint in the distance. She shook Willis awake.

"Your watch." She whispered, and he nodded and went to watch while she drifted to sleep, which was great and odd for her.

* * *

><p>Matt woke up, Sora shaking him awake. She looked worried.<p>

"Matt, what's wrong?" she asked. "You were like, crying and screaming in your sleep!"

"Uh…just worried about Amber." he said groggily, sitting up.

They were inside a cave, and sunlight drifted through the entrance. It was just them, Biyomon, and Gabumon.

* * *

><p>Tai and Kari had landed further out in the desert, and had met Carter the previous night. Carter had shown them the circle of rocks here and Coronamon were using as shelter, and that's where they slept. Now they sat, eating a apple each.<p>

* * *

><p>Amber woke up on her own this morning. Willis and Davis were walking into the tree with a huge leave with fruit piled in the middle. The sat the leaf on the ground, and Amber walked over next to them.<p>

"Morning guys." she said.

"Morning." They said in unison.

They all sat, and each of them picked up a type of fruit. Willis got a pear, Davis got a apple, Terriermon and Lopmon both got a bannana, Amber got a pear, Lunamon got some berries, and V-mon got a apple.

"So what's the plan?" Davis asked.

"Not sure." Willis said.

Davis looked at Amber. Both blushed, remembering the previous night. They stared at each other for a minute.

"Am I missing something?"

"Nope!" Amber said the second he finished the sentence

"Well I think we should figure out a way to carry our remaining food with us. Then we should see if we can find anyone nearby." Willis sudjusted.

"Good idea." Amber nodded.

Once they finished, Amber showed them how to fold a big leaf into a back back-like shape, then rip the end for straps, stab in a few sticks to keep it together, and made a good-enough backpack to carry the remaining food in between the three of their backpacks.

"Well, lets get going." Amber said, and she was the first out the tree.

The others fallowed close behind her. She just went by instinct, hoping at some point Shadow Boy would jump in. Occasionally she'd call in her head for him, to no avail. The forest was dead quiet besides their walking, and it was starting to come a bit unnerving for Amber.

"_Your getting close._"

"_To who?_"

"_Um…you'll see._" he said. "_Split up!"_

She stopped. "Okay, I think I heard something. Willis, you go that way, Davis, you go that way. Meet back here in a hour, if you found someone or need help shout."

"Okay." Willis said.

"Wait Amber, are you sure we should split-"

"Yes I'm sure! Now go!"

Davis and Willis left her alone, and she continued forward. She kept a close eye out, then she saw it. There was a huge glass tube in the trees. There was a few meters of clearence around it, so she walked in front of it. Him. Shadow Boy. He was trapped in the tube. In full color. She felt like she'd seen him before…

"Uh…hi." he said.

"You're…you're…you look like…" Amber trailed off, then jumped when she figured it out. "Matt's brother!"

"T.K."

The blonde haired boy nodded. He had his usual outfit on, a blue and yellow long sleeved shirt, blue-green-gray shorts, and blue high-tops. And of course, his white hat.

"You-you're dead though!" Amber exclaimed.

"Well, actually, Azulongmon brought me here right before I was going to get ran over…"

"What? Azulongmon?"

"Digimon Dragon God Thing." T.K. said. "Anyways, it kept me from dieing."

"You're Shadow Boy." Amber said.

"Uh-huh."

"You couldn't tell me you were T.K.?"

"No, if Etemon heard you he'd know I was communicating with you."

"Well how do we get you out of this tube?"

"Well, I can't get out myself, but I can be pulled out."

"Well then, time to get out."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the huge tube.

"You'd better get Willis and Davis."

"Willis! Davis!"

She heard running in the distance, and soon they emerged into the mini clearing.

"Amber-T.J.?"

"T.K." he corrected. "Long story. Just come on."

He lead them a long way, with a lot of questioning. Soon they were out of the forest and at the enterance of a cave.

"Matt?" T.K. called.

They walked in, and sure enough in the back Amber and T.K.'s brother and Sora were back there.

"T.K.!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hey!" T.K. grinned.

Matt ran at T.K. and hugged him so tight, Amber got worried if he could breath or not.

"How?"

"Azulongmon brought me here."

"Wait, what? What does it matter! You're here!"

Matt looked at Amber, then hugged her almost as tight with one arm, still hugging T.K. with the other.

"This is so confusing…" Sora said.

Amber nodded in agreement. This would take some questioning and getting used to.


	20. Chapter 19: Dusked Commitment

**Hey guys, it's me, Lunamon810, as always. Obviously, the last chapter was **_**insanely **_**full of events. And this one is too! All kinds of things going on. Anyways, this wouldn't have taken so long but I was in the hospital from Sunday morning to Wednesday afternoon, then I was sick yesterday. But back to school today, and I'll write on chapter 20 later. Also, I'm basically rewriting some of the first chapters. Nothing in the story line will change at all, it's just to add detail because when I look at it it's hard for me to read, I'm getting better by the chapter though! I'm particularly proud of the description in this chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: Lunamon810 does not own digimon! She does own Amber though.**

**Last time in Digimon Stuck in the middle of nowhere is not fun. Especially with Amber and Renamon upset about Clary's kidnapping. She told Shadow Boy she refuses to talk to anyone unless he revealed himself. Sorry Amber, I bet 1 million dollars that is not going to happen. A huge wind came and began sweeping up all the Digidestines who had their partners clinging onto them were being separated from the other Digidestines. Amber ended up with me and Willis in one area unknown. Lunamon found them a place to rest for the meantime. I took watch first, and was being a gentleman giving Amber my jacket. Although I won't understand how it ended up for the two of us to be kissing. Poor Matt is with Sora suffering a bad nightmare. Poor guy. Tai and Kari ended up further in the desert where they met Carter and her partner Coronamon. Amber woke up the next day to find the guys found a lot of food. Poor Willis he doesn't know that me and Amber are thinking about that moment they shared. Shadow Boy telepathically told Amber to split up from the guys because she "was close", as Shadow Boy says. Amber found a tree with a huge glass tube attached to it revealing a figure there. A boy. A certain Shadow Boy. A certain Shadow boy that happens to be blonde, an outfit of: a blue and yellow long sleeved shirt, blue-green-gray shorts, and blue high-tops and to top it off, a white hat. OH MY GOD IT'S TJ-T.K.! I think I owe somebody a million dollars. HE'S ALIVE! Well TK explains that Azulongmon saved him and that he wasn't able to reveal himself in case Etemon found out. Amber pulled TK out of the tree trapping him and met back Willis and I. I was so so surprised, he called Tk, TJ. Oh boy, some things never change. They were reunited with Matt and Sora and is Matt ever pleased to be back with his brother and sister. Family moments never cease to amaze me.**

* * *

><p>Amber, T.K., Matt, Davis, Willis, and Sora sat around the small fire they had managed in their cave, which was a pretty fair size. Amber shivered, but tried to hide it. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. She wanted Matt to live in the happy moment of rejoining his supposedly dead brother T.K.<p>

"Well, it is getting kinda late." Sora said.

"Yeah, we'd better get some rest." Matt agreed.

"I'll take first watch." Amber said.

"Okay, second." Davis nodded.

"Third." Matt volunteered.

"Fourth." T.K.

"Fifth." Willis.

"Sixth." Sora claimed.

As they laid down, Davis handed his jacket to Amber again. "We wouldn't want you cold." He said, then laid down.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Amber asked.

"I'll be fine," he assured. "Been colder."

"If you're sure." said slipping on his jacket. "Make sure you let me know if you get too cold."

"I promise." Davis nodded.

Everyone- minus Amber since she was on duty- was laying down at this point. She had her elbows rested on her knees, and her chin in her hands. She stared into the fire, her ears still on high alert. She heard someone sit up behind her, so she carefully looked over her shoulder, it was T.K.

"You okay Amb?" he asked standing up and walking next to her.

"I'm fine." she said smiling at him.

"No you're not." He said, and he crouched down in front of her, meeting her eye-to-eye.

"Well, not necessarily, but I'll be okay."

"Amber, I may have only met you in person for ten hours, but I've read your mind before." T.K. reminded her. "You're bothered about something. And I want to know what."

Amber was kind of shocked about how caring he sounded, but she quickly recovered. "I'm just worried about Etemon- if he'll go to the lengths of kidnapping us in our sleep with other digidestined around, what are his extents? And Clary- what's he doing to her?"

"I wish I could still tell you," T.K. said, "but if it makes you feel any better, he won't do anything that'll hurt her too bad or anything."

"I guess that's more reassuring than 'I've no idea' or something..."

"Wish I could be more of help." T.K. sighed.

"It's okay T.K.," Amber smiled at him. "You're helping by telling me that much."

"I hope so..."he hesitated for a second," Sis."

"Don't worry bro, I'll be okay. Make sure you get enough sleep, you never know what tomorrow brings."

"No kidding." he said. "Especially last night-eh?"

"Have I no privacy!" Amber gave a exclaimed whisper, her cheeks burning.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Matt."

"Thanks dude."

"No prob." he said. "Night sis."

"Night."

Amber sat, just thinking. Thinking about Clary, thinking about Etemon. Thinking about the others, wondering how they were doing. Thinking about Davis...Did that kiss mean anything? She had to admit, she did have a tiny crush on him...but did he feel it back? Was it just an accident to him? She stared into the fire, as if there would be something inside telling her the answers to all of her questions, the cure to all of her confusion. But to no avail, as she found nothing. As she figured

None of it seemed to add up. Why did he just take Clary? What in the digiworld had created that tornado that separated them all? Were the others okay, or captured by Etemon? Who did Etemon have his sights set on now? Was she being watched right now? Was her newly found brother in danger? Had they figured out he was gone yet?

"Seth..."she whispered.

Maybe if her brother hadn't died in this fire, she wouldn't be here. Or maybe she would, with him. Maybe she'd have never had to deal with this...the confusion...But then, she wouldn't have met Matt, T.K...Davis...If she had to choose, who would she go with? She honestly would love to have Seth back...but obviously if her aunt still died she may have been separated from Seth, would she have liked that life?

"Amber, you okay?" Davis asked, startling her," Uh, sorry."

"It's okay." she said.

"It's about time I take watch."

"I won't be able to sleep." Amber said.

"Well you need sleep." Davis said. "So just try to sleep, even if it's over here by the fire."

"Okay." She said, then laid onto her back after scooting a few feet back, and wrapping the jacket tight around her as her legs twitched to the freezing cave floor.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked. "It's cold."

"I'll be f-f-ine." she said, trying to keep her voice straight.

"No, you won't." he said.

"Nothing we can do about it."

"Come over here." he said.

She hesitated, then crawled over next to him. She laid on her stomach, and tried to rewarm her legs some. She laid on his right side, and her legs slightly tilted towards the fire. She closed her eyes, and Davis rubbed her back. Somehow she felt safer this way, with the warmth of the fire, Davis right next to her...She drifted to sleep, with just pleasant dreams of her, Seth, Matt, and T.K. all being blood-related and with her parents.

* * *

><p>Amber gasped and sat up and rumbling rushed through the cave. At first she thought someone was attacking, then she heard the rain and lightning blinded her. She winced as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw it'd woken the others up too. She kept from screaming and thunder boomed again, and Amber quickly walked over to her and got on his knees next to her.<p>

"Amber? Are you okay?" he asked. "Don't worry- it's just a storm."

Amber heard him, but couldn't respond. Every time it stormed, she thought about one thing. Seth. There was more than one reason for this. One was that he always would sleep with her when it rained, as if to protect her. Another was that he loved the sound of rain against the roof. One of the most important, was the only reason she got out of her aunt's house fire, was a storm hit and extinguished the flames enough for her to get out, but she was on a different side of the house then him and her aunt.

"She looks pale Matt," T.K.'s voice seeped into her ears. "you think she's sick?"

Matt's brother had gotten killed too...but he came back. Why couldn't Seth have came back? Why did she have to suffer through her brother's loss, while T.K. still roamed the digi-earth? She couldn't be mad at them- she was glad T.K. was okay. She hugged Matt tight after opening her eyes, and she started crying. Matt was shocked, but still hugged her back.

"It's okay Amber, look on the bright side, Etemon won't be able to travel through a storm."

Amber sniffed, calming down. She looked at T.K. and Davis, who smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. She took a few deep breaths, calming her breathing. She sat up, stabling herself. She blinked blankly at the cave floor, trying to regain her composure. She needed Seth there. She remembered after the fire, he was alive for an ambulance ride and a little bit at the hospital. They let her see him for a little bit after they'd attempted treating his burns and helping his lungs.

"Seth, are you going to get out of here?"

"I don't know Amb." her brother replied, holding her hand. "I'm gonna try."

"You can't live me."

"I may not have a choice."

Amber would never forget any of the conversation they had. She held every word he spoke dear to her heart. But something else that'd happened since didn't make sense. She swore she'd seen him since, at random places, back in her hospital room, at the orphanage, and even at the first soccer game and in her bedroom at Matt's house- although after a while she just ignored it.

"Amber, what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Seth."

"Who?" she asked.

"My blood-brother. When my Aunt Allison's house burnt down, he died too."

"Oh, I see." she said with a small nod.

Matt patted her on the back. Amber was shaking. She needed Seth. Matt wasn't blood. He was a adoptive brother. She was adopted. Her brother was dead. There was no way to get him back, but Matt wasn't a replacement. She stood up, ran to the side of the cave, and pounded her fist against the cave wall and yelled out, but it was obviously not out of physical pain. She picked up a rock and tossed it at the wall, a foot away from Matt. It hit it with a shattering sound, and split into two. She breathed heavily, then she ripped the digivice off of her shorts.

"I'm not meant to be here!" she yelled and threw it in a random direction, and Davis caught it.

"Amber, calm dow-" Matt was cut off.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "You can't be Seth's replacement!"

Matt was taken back by this. Davis walked to Amber and put his hands on her shoulders. She clenched her teeth with her mouth shut, and her narrowed eyes bore into his caring, worried ones. He expression calmed slightly and slowly, and eventually she was unclenched, her eyes were just confused with a little fury, and she was just a little bit tense. She collapsed into Davis' arms, crying.

"It's okay Amber..."Davis said quietly.

Matt blinked confusedly. When did Amber become this close to Davis? T.K. looked between Matt and Amber. He knew what had happened. Davis and Amber had kissed by the fire that night, and that made Amber trust him.

"Just trust me." T.K. said. "You don't want to know."

Once Amber and Davis pulled away, Amber was just shaking and sniffling. Davis took her hand and led her back next to the fire. They sat down, and Amber hugged his jacket to her tightly. She just stared into the fire again. She couldn't look at Matt, she'd yelled at him for no reason. She incoherently to the song she'd heard once, 'Brother My Brother'. She didn't look away for a second, just blinked. She'd tense up with every crash of thunder, but besides that she didn't really move.

"We've gotta figure out a way to get food." Matt spoke up." Any ideas?"

"None of us can go out in that storm." Sora shook her head. "We'd get lost, sick, hurt..."

"Well water isn't an issue, because the rain has a steady stream of water going down the entrance of the cave." he pointed at the entrance, where water ran down it as if it were a gutter, and it fully cloaked the entrance.

"Weird way of water, but water." T.K. agreed.

"Food's hopeless." Lunamon sighed.

"Don't worry Lunamon, we'll figure it out." Amber said, still looking into the fire.

After a while of silence, Amber stood up and paced around. She had the sudden urge to just run out of the cave, escape these thoughts of Shadow Boy being T.K., Seth and Matt...She froze. She heard something weird. It wasn't rain or footsteps. It sounded like something whizzing by the entrance of the cave, and it sounded like it was coming back.

"Something's coming." she said, looking at T.K. now. They seemed to have a special bond when it came to what to do.

A unmistakeable group of bats appeared at the entrance of the cave. Then who they'd all feared would come. Blonde-haired myotismon.

"Amber!" Matt called out, then jumped in front of her, and the two of them backing up. Davis got on one knee in front of Amber and Matt, facing Myotismon, holding his D-3 in one hand, his other on the floor, ready to help him up if need-be. Lunamon readied herself to their left, Gabumon to their right. T.K. and Sora flanked behind them to the sides, and Willis in between them.

"Ah, what do we have here. The digi-destined we've all been looking for. Amber."

Amber totally froze.

"Leave her alone!" Matt growled.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll have all ten of us to deal with." Davis growled.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon yelled, and a long whip of blood shot at Davis and Matt, and both dodged, but the side of Davis' forearm got nicked along with Matt's shin.

Both cried out, and Amber gasped and stepped forward. "No, it's me you want, take me!"

"Very well." Myotismon said.

Amber walked, helped Davis up, and continued walking.

"No, Amber!" Matt yelled, and stepped forward, but she looked back

"Matt, I've got to go."

"Amber, please." Davis pleaded.

"I can't." Amber shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"Amber, you're being very stupid here!"Terriermon called out.

"You're probably right Terriermon, but I've got to do this."

Lunamon followed behind her, and they stepped into the rain, and walked into the chariot Myotismon had.

"No, Amber!" Matt screamed.

She walked in and was directed to set down, Lunamon next to her. Myotismon sat across from the two, and the doors closed, leaving the cave-dwellers in shock and fear. Matt broke out crying, and Sora wrapped an arm around him. If they attacked at this point, she'd probably get killed. If they didn't attack, she was taken away.

"No!" Davis yelled and ran at the chariot, and banged on the door. "Let her go!"

Myotismon stood up and whammed the door open, and Davis fell back.

"Davis..."Amber said, shaking. "Let him come with us Myotismon. He can't do any harm."

Myotismon looked at Amber. He didn't seem to want to, but he looked back at Davis and now Veemon.

"You're either coming with us or facing the consequences of interupting."

To them all, this made no sense. Why was Myotismon not killing Amber? Why wasn't he attacking them all? Why did he give Davis the choice?

"Fine, I'm coming!" Davis said and him and Veemon climbed in.

"Wait-" Matt got cut off by the door slamming behind them and the chariot taking off.

"Well Myotismon, I'm here." Amber said with a strong but neutral tone of voice. "What is it you want of me?"

"I would like to offer the four of you a deal." Myotismon said.

"And that' would be?" Davis asked impatiently, resulting in Amber elbowing him, since he sat next on her right, Lunamon on her left.

"To join us."

"Who is us?" Amber asked with a no-nonsense tone.

"There is many of us. You've met Etemon. There's MetalSeadramon-"

Something appeared at the doorway of the chariot. Something none of them expected. Two somethings. One was a boy with angel wings and white clothing that looked like it was wrapped on, blonde hair, and strange blue-purple markings. The other was another boy, with his cape covering his neck and below his eyes, and a yellow jumpsuit with several red marks and zippers. He wore a blue cape, and a blue wizards hat and blonde hair.

"Wizardmon?" Davis asked.

"Hello Davis, Amber."

"Wizardmon- from my dream?"

"Of course."

"And I'm Lucemon." the other boy said.

"Why are you here!"Myotismon demanded. "You fools! Nightmare wave!"

A black mist shot at the two boys, but Wizardmon countered with "Electro Squal!"

"Wizardmon, get outta here!" Amber commanded. "I left Matt, Sora, and Willis to insure their safety and you need to leave to insure yours!"

Wizardmon looked shocked. "But he is an evil digimon."

"I know Wizardmon, but I have to." Amber said, her eyes commanding and understanding at the same time." Just, go protect my brother and the others."

"Very well. For now." Wizardmon said, and he and Lucemon disappeared.

Amber felt like her last chances of leaving the chariot left with them. But this way, maybe she could give the others a chance to find each other and make a plan. And this way she may be able to get more information on what was going on with these evil digimon. She looked back to Myotismon.

"But our human king would like to meet you first." Myotismon didn't sound too pleased with this sentence.

"Just who's this 'human king'?" Davis asked.

"He requested his name stay a secret for now." Myotismon said, smirking.

Oh joy. Amber hadn't anticipated a human king. How different could it be though? Weren't humans less powerful than digimon, didn't have these super powers like digimon did? Or did this mean he had armies of the most powerful digimon built up to protect him? And who exactly was this 'him' anyways?

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, did that just happen? What is Amber thinking? Is she going to join the dark side for real, after she meats this 'human king'? Guess you're gonna have to find out next time on Digimon: The Crest of Trust!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20: Dark or Light?

**Hey guys, Luna here! Sorry this took so long, I had a lot of debating to do on Amber's path. (and Davis) Anyways, I worked really hard on this chapter, as I'm trying to improve with my writing since I'm now doing a collab with my cousin, the Illusionist (I may have spelled that wrong) on a story called 'Out In Wonderland' for pokemon. Go check it out if you like pokemon! Anyways, back on the subject at hand, the next chapter is FINALLY ready! And I hope I don't loose any 'fans' with Amber's choices.**

**The last chapter was quite eventful...Oh, don't forget there's a facebook page! xD And on youtube I made a trailer for this story that's on youtube!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way, shape, or form! I also do not own Clary, or any other OC's not mentioned in the 'Claimer' below.**

**Claimer: I do own Amber & Seth.**

**Amber, T.K., Matt, Davis, Willis, and Sora managed to find a cave and camp out in it for the night. While Amber was on watch, she talked to TK explaining how worried she was about Clary. Soon after TK went to sleep and Amber remembered how her blood brother Seth died in the fire. Amber went to sleep after her watch was over only to be scared awake by the thunderstorm that came. But the storm reminded her how her brother and aunt died in the fire then got upset how TK should be dead but is yet alive. Why does she have to suffer while Matt gets TK back? She began to throw a fit, but Davis to Matt's surprise managed to calm her down.**

**But the peace didn't last long as a sound of bats filled the cave and a figure appeared before them. Myotismon. It turned into a brutal fight but Amber didn't let it continue, she agreed to give herself in under the condition he stops attacking. Davis refused to let Amber go alone and sent with Amber. Myotismon offered Davis, Amber and their partners a deal to join the dark side, when Wizardmon and Lucemon appeared and tried to help them escape but Amber had them go protect Willis, Matt and Sora. Myotismon wants them to meet their human king. How different could it be though? Weren't humans less powerful than digimon, didn't have these super powers like digimon did? Or did this mean he had armies of the most powerful digimon built up to protect him? And who exactly was this 'him' anyways?**

* * *

><p>"Boss, we're arriving." A bakemon said from outside.<p>

"Thank you, Bakemon." Myotismon said. "You four had better be ready to get cleaned up, you can't present yourself to human king in that shape."

Amber looked at herself. He was right. She was covered in dirt and a little bit of mud. She looked at her hair, it was greasy and dirty crusted. She sighed. The digiworld was really changing her. Once they landed, Myotismon closely escorted them to two separate bathrooms to clean and change.

Amber turned a hot shower on. She stepped in and started washing. She thought deeply about what was about to happen. She picked up the strawberry smelling shampoo and put plenty on her hand, then rubbed her hands together. Then she ran her hands through her hair, making sure it was rubbed in good. Then she washed it out, then she cleaned her body with similar smelling body-soap.

When she was done she shut the shower off and stepped out. She dried herself thoroughly and dressed into a outfit identical to her own, down to the shoes. She was kind of weirded out at the fact they had that, but she ignored it and continued on. She brushed out her hair until it didn't get caught at all and it was straight, including her bangs. Then she stepped out of the bathroom, and across the hall Davis did as well.

Bakemon flew over and started to lead them down the hall, keeping in a circle formation around them. Amber was so nervous she shook, then felt something warm grab her left hand. She looked to her left, to see Davis smiling at her. She closed her fingers into his, as if it would secure their safety.

"You stay here with them." a Bakemon said. "I will see if his majesty is ready for them."

"Yes sir!" the other Bakemon said, and the first one flew through the door, then a couple of minutes returned.

"He's ready."

Amber closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She kept her eyes calmly closed as they walked into the room in front of them. They were left about five meters from the stairs to the throne, and the Bakemon left. She opened her eyes, and her and Davis got on their knees as one of the Bakemon had instructed before they left. She had her palms on the floor, her left one next to Davis' right.

"Hello."

After that they sat on one knee, one hand on the knee that was up, the other hand on the ground. Amber raised her head and froze. She stared at the boy on the throne, where as Davis had no reaction. The boy had spiky brown hair and green eyes. He had a fair tone, and wore a dark red suit.

"Amber. Davis."

"Your majesty." Davis nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"Y-you-r m-a-jest-y." Amber stuttered, then stared at the carpet again.

"Come on Amber, aren't you glad to see me?" the boy asked.

"You're evil." Amber growled. "I should have known. T.K. was alive. Why not you, Seth?"

Her voice remained steady and cold as she spoke. She glared daggers at her brother. Confusion filled her brain once again, but she kept her face solid as stone, her voice cold as ice. She didn't dare show any happy or confused emotion. She was here to be strong, not a weakling that would do whatever they wished.

"Now, now Amber. We both know you're happy I'm alive." Seth said.

"How could you be so sure? I was sure you were a good person. And I was wrong. So you could be wrong about me too."

"I'm older and smarter." Seth said smirking.

"Always taunting me with age." Amber said. "Obviously I'm smarter. I'm not trying to kill a world."

"Amber, I'm simply trying to gain control over the world. Not kill it."

"Why don't you just-"

"Amber, it's okay." Davis said putting a hand on her shoulder, then looked at Seth. "What do you want anyways?"

"For you to join us." Seth said simply.

"Oh sure, why not?" Amber said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Lets let the rest of the digi destined be mad at us, no big deal."

"Think about it Amb. You could rule any part of the digiworld you wish once we've gained control. You could be queen." he said. "You can be with me again. You don't need those worthless digi destined-"

"Two of those worthless digi destined are my brothers!"

"Adopted!" Seth shot at her. "Adopted brothers!"

"At least they're not psychopaths!" Amber said, not skipping a beat.

"I'm not a psychopath! You're a psychopath for not joining us!"

"It takes a little more than a minute to make a big decision." Amber said, then sighed and looked at Davis. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know Amb, but I'll stick with you whatever you choose to do." he said, taking her hand again." I promise."

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?" Amber asked. "What if I were to choose the evil side. You'd be against the rest of the digi destined. Including Kari."

Amber's expression showed the flicker of a smile as she teased Davis about Kari.

"You see Amber, you're heart is always so guarded." Davis said shaking his head. "You don't like to trust people it seems. Yes, I'm sure I can keep that promise, and the consequences that come with it."

Amber sighed. Davis was probably right. She did keep a thick wall of distrust around her heart a lot. Few people had the key to get through the wall, like Matt and T.K.. Seth...may or may not. She didn't know. She looked between Seth and Davis. Could she live with herself if she turned on Matt and the others? Could she live with herself if she turned her back to her brother, Seth? Could she live with herself if she made Davis become evil?

"You may think about it for the night, if you wish." Seth said. "It is pretty late, and you're probably tired Amb. Maybe you should sleep on it."

Amber swallowed, then nodded.

"Bakemon, show these two to two of our finest rooms." Seth said smiling, then waved at them. "Goodnight sis, night Davis."

They were brought to separate bedrooms, next door to each other. Bakemon brought them pajamas to sleep in, Amber light brown silk, and Davis soft red cotton. Amber pulled on the pants and shirt, then turned off the light and curled up under the blankets in the bed after turning on the fan. She preferred to be under the covers here, it felt safer.

Amber laid awake for a while, pondering on her options. She could turn her back on the others and join Seth, making Davis evil in the process, or she could turn her back on her brother, keep Davis the same, and stick with the others. Seth probably had more strength and protection, but the others had trust in her. But did she really have trust in them? Would they all make the decision of staying with the group? Or would they go with Seth?

"Dow-dow." Seth's voice came after a knock on the door.

"Eskvay." Amber said after a second of hesitation. This was a code they'd came up with a while back, to let each other know it was them. Eskvay would mean the other could come in. Dunay would mean they couldn't.

Seth opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him quietly. Then he walked over next to Amber's bed and got on his knees once by her side. She stared at him, only her eyes and up weren't covered with the bedding. He looked worried.

"Amber, are you okay?" Seth asked. "Are you mad at me?"

"You're the enemy." Amber said." Or at least...you are until I've decided what to do. Everyone is but Davis."

"I'm your real brother." he reminded her. "Matt's just a adoptive brother."

"He still loves me." Amber said defensively.

"Of course, and I'm glad that you had a 'brother' to love you when I wasn't around." Seth said. "But if you return to him, knowing I'm alive, I won't be so happy."

"Seth, if you seriously loved me you would want me to go where I was happy." Amber said crossly.

It was silent, and Amber whimpered from headache pains.

"You've got a headache, haven't you?" Seth asked.

Amber nodded once.

"Fallow me." he said, and lead her to a small room with several medicine cabinets and a big counter in the middle. He pulled out a bottle of 'Advil' and handed her two. She looked between it and him as he got her some water and handed it to her. She put it in her mouth and swallowed it with the water, then realized how thirsty she was. She drank the cold water as if it would be the last time she could.

"You want some to bring to your room?" he asked.

Amber nodded. He pulled out a big plastic bottle and filled it with ice cold water, which she sipped on the way back to the room. She sat it on the bedside table, and laid in the bed all the way against the wall and closed her eyes. She felt Seth climb in the bed in front of her so she opened her eyes.

"What?" Amber asked.

He crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving until you go to sleep."

Amber narrowed her eyes, then sighed, closing them. She tried to keep them closed, block out the fact her blood brother who she thought was dead was right in front of her, and eventually fell asleep.

Amber woke up the next morning to see a piece of paper on the vanity mirror. She picked it up and read it. It was instructions saying to shower and change, and someone would get her soon. It also said to 'use whatever you wish of the supplies in the bathroom'.

Amber started with a shower, as instructed, using cinnamon smelling shampoo and soap. She dried off until she was completely dry once she was out. She blow-dried her hair, then changed into a purposely long spice-brown t-shirt and blue jeans that split at the knee and downwards.

Next she examined the contents of a makeup bag. She applied a thin layer of dark eyeliner, and some slightly dark mascara. She considered putting lipstick on, and eventually resolved into putting on some dark brown lipstick. She looked in the mirror. none of the makeup as thick, or in a long layer. The eyeliner was just enough to be noticed- possibly- and the mascara helped bring it out without being too big. The lipstick was darkish, but wasn't very 'loud'.

She ran the brush through her straight hair one last time, then returned to the main room of her hotel-like room and sat down on the bed. She felt kind of like a prisoner, and kind of like a princess at the same time. While she pondered on which she should feel like, the minutes drifted by, and soon someone knocked on the door. She opened it to see Davis awaiting her.

"Good morning m'lady." he said bowing.

Amber gave a single, light laugh, then followed him into the hallway, closing the door behind her and Lunamon. She and Davis held hands as they walked down the dinning room, and Lunamon and Veemon followed close behind. Once they made it there, Davis pulled out a chair for her, and she politely sat down, and he pushed it in for her. Then he sat down next to her.

"Thank you, kind sir." Amber said jokingly, and he smiled at her.

Now Seth walked in, causing Amber's face to melt to a serious expression. She watched as many different digimon placed a series of dishes on the table in front of them. Seth sat down to Amber's right, since Davis was at her left. They made their plates, then began eating. First they ate in silence, but after a few minutes Seth attempted to make conversation.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Does the choice make the difference between this food exploding my stomach and it not?" Amber asked, with a hint of joking in her tone, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Of course not," Seth said, with the same tone. "But it may mark the difference between the poison going off and it not."

"I'm done." Davis said laughing.

"Just kidding, eat, relax. If there had been poison or explosives in there, there is no way we could have kept it from hurting you immediately."

"Very reassuring." Amber said rolling her eyes.

There was a loud crash, startling them and the now sitting Lunamon and Veemon.

"I'd better go see what that was." Seth said, then left the room.

Amber turned to Davis, and sighed. Then asked in a hushed tone, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to follow behind you, who should be leading with her heart." Davis said.

Amber blushed slightly, then sighed. "My heart is torn right now. Seth- he's my real blood brother. But he's evil. Matt is my adoptive brother, but he's good."

"You'll make the right choice." Davis said, smiling.

Seth returned to the room a few minutes later. "Just some broken dishes." he said, then sat back down. Amber gulped.

"I've made my decision." Amber announced once they finished eating.

"Oh?" Seth said. "And?"

Amber took a deep breath. Davis grabbed her hand and squeezed it, and the two exchanged a serious look. She looked at Seth. "I'll join you."

Davis' face stayed the same, but he gave a little bit more noticeable smile. Veemon fell out of his chair, and Lunamon nearly did herself. Amber closed her eyes, and took another deep breath, then sighed it out, as if letting go of Matt and the others. "Now, where's my best friend? Clary?"

"Oh yes, Clary." Seth said smiling. "I'll get her."

He left the room, and soon returned with a nervous but well rested looking Clary.

"Amber!" She exclaimed, and immediately ran to Amber and hugged her around the neck.

"It's me, it's okay Clary." Amber said patting her best friend on the back, then Clary stepped back.

"Amber, it's so great to see you. What are you doing here!"

"Well, Myotismon came and tried to attack us, but I went with him keep Matt safe. Oh- we found T.K., Matt's 'dead' brother, he'd been captured by these guys- long story! Anyway, I came here, found out Seth- my brother, remember?- was still alive. And well..."

"Well?" Clary asked. "Spit it out!"

"I just decided to...join him."

"You what?" Clary asked, her eyes wide as saucers. "I followed next to nothing of any of that, and I don't understand what you mean by 'join him'."

"Let me explain." Amber said.

Amber explained everything to Clary, what happened after she was kidnapped, the tornado, finding T.K., Myotismon showing up, everything. Seth explained his part of it.

"So, what happened to you once you were kidnapped?" Amber asked.

"They brought me here, but they treated me well. They let me eat plenty, shower, anything I wanted that didn't involve leaving."

"They probably knew I'd kick their butts if they hurt you." Amber said laughing.

"So.. are we on the bad side now?" Clary asked.

Amber took a deep breath once again. "Yep."


	22. Chapter 21: Universal Trouble

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here with yet another chapter of D: TCOT! I'm loving where this story is going, no intentions of stopping! Plus, summer break starts after next Friday (not tomorrow Friday, next week Friday)! So, you can expect a even faster posting rate soon. This chapter I'm trying to update with EVERYONE, Lana, Ren, Carter, all of them. So sorry if it seems a little 'skippy'. Anyway, I'd like to apologize that I forgot to mention Adraine and Demi and who they went with when the 'tornado' split everyone up. So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way, shape, or form! I don't own any OC's not mentioned below either. Credit to Latina Shewolf for the recaps on all chapters! I don't own any songs Amber sings unless it says 'a song she wrote' or something along those lines.**

**Claimer: I own Adriane, Demi, & Amber!**

**Amber, Davis and their partners arrived to the Human King's place. Amber and Davis were sent to be clean before they were to meet the Human King. Isn't it such a surprise to find out that the King was none other than her brother Seth. Amber managed to get into an argument with Seth since he wanted her and Davis to join him. Davis put a stop to the fight telling Amber he would follow whatever Amber decided. Man that is a tough choice. At night Seth came to talk to Amber, however it was cut short when Amber got a headache. The next morning Amber found clothes and necessities all brought for her. Talk about the Royal treatment. Amber was rather torn, but during breakfast she finally announced that she and Davis will join Seth. Seth brought over Clary and Amber filled her in on what happened while she was MIA. Looks like these three are on the bad side now. Now what's going to happen with the others?**

* * *

><p>Amber sat in her master bed room in the castle, on her bed. Davis sat on a stool a few feet in front of her. She held a dark brown acoustic guitar in her hands, about to play a song. She licked her lips, then took a deep breath.<p>

"Everybody's waiting...everybody's watching...even when you're sleeping, keep your ey-eyes...open...The tricky thing, is yesterday we were just, children. Playing soldiers just pre-tending, dreaming dreams with happy, endings oh. In backyards, winning battles with our, wooden swords. But now we've stepped into a, cruel world. Where everybody stands to keep score, keep your eyes open!" Amber sang, in a surprisingly beautiful voice. "Everybody's waiting, for you to break down. Everybody's watching, to see the fall out. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping. Keep your ey-eyes, open. Keep your ey-eyes, open. Keep your ey-eyes, open. So here you are, two steps ahead and staying, on guard. Every lesson forms a, new scar. They never thought you'd make it. This far oh. But turn around, oh they've surrounded you. It's, a show down. And nobody comes to save you now. But you got something they don't, yeah you got something they don't. You just gotta keep your, eyes, open."

As she continued to sing Eyes Open by Taylor Swift, Amber poured as much heart and soul into the song as she possessed. She'd always loved the song, and Davis requested her favorite song, so she delivered. She preferred this version of expressing herself anyways.

"Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady. Keep your eyes, open. keep your aim locked. The night goes dark. Keep your eyes...open!"

After the chorus one last time, she finished. While Davis clapped, she caught her breath. She smiled.

"So, what'd you think?" she asked.

"I think you're a awesome singer." he said.

* * *

><p>Carter, Tai, and Kari sat, just inside a small forest. They each were quietly chewing a apple, trying to avoid any noise. They only whispered if they talked, which they hardly did at all anyways.<p>

"What's the plan?" Carter asked.

"I don't know yet." Tai replied.

"Real productive." Coronamon said, resulting in a elbowing from Carter.

"Do we even know enough about the enemy for a plan?" Gatomon asked.

"Not necessarily." Kari said.

"Coronamon and I learned there's a human king, and a digimon king." Carter said. "We should find their castle and try to disguise ourselves. Then we could probably find out enough, then we can get your crew together and we can attack."

"It's a good plan, but how do we find their castle?" Tai asked.

"That's the part I haven't figured out yet." Carter replied.

* * *

><p>Matt, Sora, T.K., Willis, Wizardmon, and Lucemon were crawling on the ground, across the dirt plane. They were following Etemon's train. They hoped to find their headquarters, Amber, Davis, and Clary this way. Their digimon followed close behind. It was all they could do to not ambush Etemon right there and then, but they needed to find the others before they did such a thing.<p>

They'd met Wizardmon and Lucemon the previous night. They had came in and informed them that Amber instructed them to stay with them. All of them were too tired and-or emotionally wrecked to ask any questions- even about Wizardmon's return as of that point. Although the questions would probably come soon.

* * *

><p>Yolei and Cody were scaling up a mountain, their goal only a few meters away. The top. They wanted a good view, to see if they could see anyone or thing that may help them. Once they reached the top. Cody and Yolei sat down, examining the area, panting.<p>

"Anything?" Cody asked.

"Not yet." Yolei said.

Izzy and Mimi were inside the castle walls now, sneaking around. They found themselves outside the door they over-heard what sounded like Amber and Davis in, and peaked inside to see their friends sitting there. Izzy opened the door.

"Guys!" Izzy said. "We need to get you out of here!"

"Why?" Amber asked. "I'm staying. Seth's here."

"What!" Izzy exclaimed. "Who's Se-"

A Meramon stepped in.

"Is these children bothering you Queen Amber?" he asked.

Amber thought for a second. "No Meramon. Please get King Seth for me."

"As you wish." the digimon said, then exited the room.

Izzy and Mimi remained in the room, then soon Seth came in.

"Hello." Seth said.

"Uh...hi?" Mimi said.

"Izzy, Mimi, this is my blood-brother, Seth." Amber said. " Seth, Izzy and Mimi. We have some explaining to do Seth."

* * *

><p>Ken, Adriane, and Demi all sat in a circle around their small fire. The blizzard outside still raged on, and Adriane was falling asleep from being so cold. Ken had a long sleeve shirt, and Demi had a brown jacket, where as Adriane had a short sleeve dark pink shirt on. Labramon laid close to her, but it wasn't enough for her.<p>

"Just hang in there, Adriane." Ken said.

"I'll be okay..." Adriane said, her eyes closing now.

"No you won't." Demi said standing up. "None of us will! We're split up, freezing, starving, and God knows where the others are!"

She marched to the entrance of the cave and growl-screamed. She marched straight into the storm, and Adriane was on her feet in less than three seconds, and ran out into the storm no matter how cold it was. She grabbed Demi by the shoulders, and with almost every ounce of her energy, swung her back into the cave, then marched back in.

"Demi, settle down!" Adriane said, tugging her back to the fire. "We're going to be fine if we stick together! we can't worry about the others right now. Don't you think I'm worried Arukenimon is going to try to take my mind over again?"

The truth about Adriane was, about a year and a half ago Arukenimon had started to use her as a Digimon Empress. She was forced to do horrible things- and it was possible because Adriane was very insecure in her own mind. Arukenimon took advantage of it, but all the digidestined fought her, along with a army of other digimon. There was a huge war over it, but in the end they'd defeated them. Or at least, thought they did. Apparently some of them came back.

"Adriane..." Demi said.

"You shouldn't worry about that, child." a haunting voice entered the cave.

Adriane looked up. "Oh no..."

Labramon, Gotsumon, and Wormmon were all on their feet even faster than the digidestined were. Arukenimon- in her human form- entered the cave.

"You're worthless now. We have the exact digidestined we need to get all of you in our possession now. You're no longer needed."

Ken protectively put his arm in front of Adriane. "Then why are you here?"

"Because, we need to...gather everyone."

"If we're worthless why do you need to gather us?" Demi demanded.

"You're worthless in a sense, and valuable in a sense." she said. "Spider thread!"

None of them could dodge it. They got wrapped up in thick, sturdy white thread. Then they hit the cave floor, knocked out.

Lana and Shoutmon were watching it all from, peeking inside the cave. Arukenimon was becoming more and more of a pest than ever.

"Shoutmon...Can you do anything?" Lana asked.

"I can try." Shoutmon said, so they entered the cave.

"Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon said, and a ball of energy shaped like a eighth note formed in front of him, and hit Arukenimon square in the back, causing her to scream, stagger, and fall.

"Alright, go shoutmon!" Lana said.

"Snake Bandage!" Mummymon yelled from behind, wrapping them up in his bandages, and they hit the floor too, and they passed out.

"Seth added a nice touch to our attacks." Mummymon said.

"Yes, the invisible gas. Makes them pass out immediately. It's quite lovely, and only affects whoever has been wrapped up with the thread. Or bandages."

* * *

><p>Joe, Felix, and Felicia were walking through a forest, looking around. They had a small food supply, and were trying to make it last while they looked for more. All of the sudden, the digidestined noticed their digimons' noses were going crazy.<p>

"Uh, Gomamon?"

"I smell food!" he exclaimed and started to run off.

"Oh no, this is not good! He's hallucinating!" he said running after him, the other four fallowing.

"No he's not, I smell it too!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"Me too!" Lopmon said.

After a few minutes of running they burst into a large clearing. A three story mansion awaited them, causing Joe to backpedal into Felix and Felicia. It was white with a black roof, shutters, window rims, and so forth. A black painted balcony was barely seen in the back on the top level. Gomamon stopped, looking at Joe for approval.

"I don't know about this." Joe said. "I haven't had much luck with mansions in the digital world."

"We haven't had much luck here period." Felix reminded him." It could be a good thing we found this with all this random weather."

"I say we go in." Felicia said." But we should keep our guard up.

"I say we don't, and keep our guard up anyways." Joe said standing up, then crossing his arms.

"All in favor of going in?" Felix asked, and himself, Felicia, Terriermon, Lopmon, and Gomamon raised their hands and-or paws. "All apposed?" Joe was the only one to raise his hand.

"Fine, but when Devimon or someone gets you, don't come crying to me!" Joe said.

They all entered the mansion, to find a group of digimon. Three sorcermon, four betamon, and six BlackGatomon.

"Uh..." Joe said. "Hi."

They turned to look at him.

"Guests!" one of the Betamon said.

"Uh- we were just wondering if you had any uh...uh..." Felix said.

"Food." Felicia managed to finish for him.

"Of course!" one of the BlackGatomon said. "Follow me!"

They led them to a dinning room, where a large banquet awaited them.

"We always are prepared for guests." a sorcermon said.

And with that, they all sat down and began eating. Although Joe still didn't trust them.

* * *

><p>Tazzie, GabumonX, and Renamon were high in the treetops, trying to avoid being seen by any digimon that may pass by. They had gathered some fruit from some trees, hoping it was all safe to eat. Tazzie was eating a banana, while Renamon consumed a apple, and GabumonX a orange.<p>

"So, what's the plan?" Tazzie asked.

"Stay out of sight." Renamon said.

"Well we can't stay here forever." Tazzie reminded her. "We've got to get some sort of plan figured out!"

"Later." GabumonX said. "Right now, we eat."

* * *

><p>Ren and Kotemon were sitting next to a river. Their particular area was sunny, and a bit on the hot side. They were somewhat forced to drink from their hands, but at least their thirst was quenched. Now Ren was dipping his feet in the river, trying to keep cool.<p> 


	23. Chapter 22: Emotion Overload

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here again! Sorry this has taken so long, for some reason I kept thinking I'd written Chapter 22 already, then I remembered I hadn't, then I felt really...weird. Then I kept seeing Amber in my head today, but I couldn't figure out it was her until a little bit ago, and I straight out went 'Amber!' and I'm shocked my family didn't come to see why I had said that. xD Weird, right? Anyway... School's out now so I'll probably be able to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form!**

**Claimer: I do own Amber and Seth. And I own the song Amber 'writes' in this chapter, I did write it myself after all.**

**So far everything is easy going for Amber and Davis in the castle, however I can't say the same for the others. Carter, Tai and Kari in the forest are trying to form a plan but aren't having much luck. Meanwhile Matt, Sora, T.K., Willis, Wizardmon, and Lucemon are following Etemon's train to find Amber, Davis, and Clary. Yolei and Cody were scaling up a mountain, while Izzy and Mimi made their way inside. Boy, isn't it a surprise to find Amber and Davis in the castle. Quite a shocker. Ken, Adriane, and Demi all sat in a circle around their small fire. However the peace didn't last long when they come across none other then Arukenimon. Before you can say prodigious, Ken, Adriane, and Demi had their hands tied. Another Digidestine Lana tried to help with Shoutmon, but soon they were in a wrap, no thanks to Mummymon. Joe, Felix, and Felicia funny enough found a mansion with Sorcermon, Betamon and BlackGatomon all to ready to feed them. Keep an eye out Joe. Tazzie, GabumonX, and Renamon were going high in the trees, staying out of sight for now. Ren and Kotemon were sitting next to a river trying to keep their cool. What crazy problems are coming to these guys next? Find out today on Digimon: The Crest of Trust!**

* * *

><p>"So wait a second." Izzy said. "You're...the bad guy now?"<p>

"I guess you could say that." Amber said, trying to keep her face unchanged, although on the inside she was screaming 'Yes! I'm a horrible person! I'm evil! And I had a choice!' She forced her face to stay serious but slightly pleasant.

"Izzy..." Mimi said. "Should we...?"

"Just...let me think." Izzy said, blinking blankly at Amber.

"I know this is probably pretty confusing." Amber said. "I just...there's no way I could leave Seth."

Seth wasn't in there anymore, or else she probably wouldn't have said that. Seth had went to go get some food. Izzy and Amber's eyes met, and the two just stared, Amber's face just slightly changing to sadness and confusion, and Izzy seemed to understand, as if her eyes spoke a unexplainable message.

"I understand." Izzy said, then turned his head away to Mimi.

"What do we do now?" Mimi asked.

"How about eat?" Seth asked, coming in carrying a tray of hot food, several digimon following close behind, also carrying food. They laid it out on the big table in front of them, then walked away, as they began to eat, Seth cleared his throat. "So, Izzy, Mimi. I hope you've had enough time to think, but I must ask. Are you going to join us?"

Amber stiffened up and made a noise between a grunt and a gasp. She half gritted her teeth as she glared daggers into Seth's still bright and pleasant eyes. Izzy and Mimi exchanged a look, and looked between Amber and Seth. Izzy sighed.

"I guess we don't have a choice. If we were to say no it's obvious you could just have us thrown into a dungeon."

"I never said I woul-"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Amber said shortly, then shoved a bite of salad into her mouth.

"Something wrong Amb?" he asked innocently, although Amber had no idea whether he was doing it on purpose or not.

Amber looked at Davis, and when their eyes met hers started to tear up. She wanted to fall to pieces crying. She was evil, she made him evil, she turned against Matt and the others, now she was having to keep her mouth shut while Seth tried to turn Izzy and Mimi evil. She forced herself to look away and started to eat her fries quietly.

"So I take that as a yes Izzy?" Seth asked.

Izzy nodded. "Yes."

Amber finished eating before the rest of them, and went to her room alone. She closed and locked the door, and ran to her bed, jumped onto it, and let herself cry as long as she pleased. She needed this. Because she'd came to a point where she couldn't turn back to the good side. Once she'd cried herself out, she went to the bathroom to fix herself up because no doubt Davis or someone would be up there soon. She removed all her makeup, although she left it unapplied afterwords, then rebrushed her hair and straightened her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Do you realize what you've done." she said to her reflection. "You've went against everything you believe in. You've turned three pure people into something evil. And now you're worrying about how you'll get over yourself. But you won't be able to. Because you are a monster." Her voice was dusky and empty. she picked up a plastic bottle of some type of hair spray and threw it out the door way across the room where it hit just below the window next to her bed and hit her bed with a soft 'thump'. She took a deep breath, retrieved it, and put it back where it belonged. Then she picked up the guitar she'd been given, and started to play a soft beat, and sang the lyrics that she created as she went.

"Do you know what you have done. This war you think you've won. Still rages on. As the days go on. But you won't admit defeat. You'll get back on your feet. And continue on. It's an endless cycle. That you won't brake. Being loved is the last thing that you'll take. You let your trust lay shattered on the floor. Won't take it anymore. You neglect the ones you loved. Keep them up above. The waters of the truth. You let yourself drown. In your self sorrow. You won't let them inside. Your true feelings you will hide. Better than yourself have tried. Untrusting Angel. But don't you think it's wrong. These things that you've done. Your words like acid. As you push them away. Your heart's a place they can't stay. Like a broken bed. Where trust can no longer can lay. You neglect the ones you loved. Keep them up above. The waters of the truth. You let yourself drown. In your self sorrow. You won't let them inside. Your true feelings you will hide. Better than yourself have tried. Untrusting Angel. No one can come inside. Your walls where you hide. Your true feelings inside. Won't you let him through. Don't you think that he knew. What he was getting himself into. You Untrusting...Untrusting...Angel."

Amber took a deep breath and sighed it out. She looked up, to see Davis standing there, shock and sadness on his face. She stared at the door.

"I know I locked the door."

"Seth let me in."

"Where is he then?"

"No idea." Davis said, then put his hands on her upper arms and pulled her up so she was standing. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. she returned the hug, and just let her head rest on his shoulder, not wanting to leave the moment. She focused on the good feeling it gave her, and she felt herself start crying into his shoulder, letting loose the feelings she needed to share with someone else. He just held her there, and she could feel the understanding between them.

* * *

><p>Seth stood alone in his throne room, his his eyes closed. Seeing Amber as sad as she was...it killed him inside. Even more so since it was his fault. He was the one who ended up here for who knows why and decided he'd take out his frustrations on this world and the creatures inhabiting it. He was the one who joined Myotismon and the Dark Masters, and all the other evil digimon out to get this world. He did it. Not Myotismon, not Devimon, not Etemon. He did.<p>

"Matt was a better brother to her." he thought. "He wouldn't have put her through this."

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of emotions inside of all of them it seems. Where will these emotions lead them? Find out next time on Digimon: The Crest of Trust!<strong>

**(Sorry it's so short! I wanted just to kind of focus a chapter on this, and get a chapter out, to let you guys know I'm still writing on this! Okay, I may or may stop writing and go to bed now. Dunno.)**


	24. Chapter 23: The Crowning Ceremony

**Hey guys! Lunamon810 here, as usual. I'm proud to say it didn't take me a freaking century to write this chapter. Haha. Anyway, I'd just like to say thanks for being patient with me. And hopefully there will be more chapters to come!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon in any way, shape, or form, nor have I ever!**

**Claimer: I DO own Amber & Seth.**

**Once again, special thanks to Latina Shewolf for the summary below.**

**Izzy and Mimi were shocked to hear that Amber and Davis chose the bad side. Izzy really showed his trait of knowledge analysing the situation. Seth gave them the choice to side with him or go against him. Amber on the other hand got upset at her brother since she is now evil and can't do anything to help Mimi and Izzy. She ended up making a dash to her room to cry since she has gone against everything she believes in. Poor Amber. She went playing her guitar a bit singing when she saw Davis in her room. Good thing Davis is there to comfort her. Seth on the other hand is feeling rather guilty for bringing Amber into the dark side. It is something Matt wouldn't have done to her.**

* * *

><p>"Matt are you sure about this?" Sora asked. They were next to Etemon's train right outside the castle. Wizardmon and Lucemon were keeping guard in case Etemon came back. Matt nodded.<p>

"Amber's in there."

"We've got to make a decision, Matt. Do we risk the four of us, Wizardmon, Lucemon, and our digimon for Amber, Davis, Lunamon, and V-mon?" Willis reminded him.

"I'm not leaving here without Amber." Matt said sternly.

"Then let us go while the coast is clear." Wizardmon advised, and with that they crept up to the gate walls, and slowly walked around it, keeping pressed against the wall. They made it to the castle without any problems. They waited for the door to open, but when it did it caught them all off guard. Amber and Davis walked out, and when they looked at Matt Amber froze, and Davis slowed and walked to Amber's right.

"Amber, we need to get you out of here." Matt said. "Where's Lunamon?"

"Inside." Amber said, forcing herself to keep a straight face.

"Can you get her?" Matt asked.

"Why would I do that?" Amber asked, avoiding eye contact.

"What, do you want to stay here or something?" Sora said.

"He's here." Amber said, and her and TK accidentally made eye contact.

"The human king. You know him." TK said.

"Seth." Amber said quietly and bit her lip.

"Your brother?" Matt asked. Amber nodded. "And you're going to stay here, because of him?"

Amber winced, and looked at Davis. "He's my blood brother Matt..."

"Do you just not care about us anymore?" Matt asked." He came in so we don't matter? Is that it Amber?"

"No Matt...I just...I thought I lost him...You'd do the same thing if TK was the human king!"

"But he's not! Because he takes being a digidestined seriously!"

"But if he was Matt!"

"But he's not!"

Two Meremon walked out of the castle doors. "Princess Amber, are these kids bothering you?"

A little caught off by 'princess', Amber look at Matt. "No, thank you Meremon."

"Shall you all come inside?"

"In a little bit Meremon." Amber said.

"Very well." the two Meremon said, then left.

"You have to get out of here." Amber said. "He'll try to get you to co-sign with us. You can't be here."

"Is someone here besides you?" Willis asked.

"Izzy and Mimi." Amber said quietly.

"What about you Davis?" Matt said. "Are you going to abandon us too?"

Amber froze again. What if Davis left her? What if she was all alone again? She felt so stupid, how could she let herself get caught up in this. It was obvious Davis didn't belong on the bad side. She felt Davis' arm wrap around her. "I go where Amber goes." He said smiling.

"Have you all been brainwashed!" Matt exclaimed.

Seth walked outside. "Oh hello Matt, Sora, Willis, TK."

TK froze up this time. Was Seth mad he had gotten out?

"Hi." TK said.

"Who are you?" Matt demanded.

"I'm Seth, Amber's brother."

"Watch your wording." Amber muttered, staring at Seth.

"I thought you were dead." Matt said.

"A lot of people did."

"What is with you? Coming here and turning my sister evil?"

"She's more my sister than yours." Seth replied shortly.

"At least I didn't brainwash her."

"Why don't we ask her who she would rather go with?" Seth asked.

"Fine."

"Keep talking like I'm not here." Amber said.

"Well Amber?" Matt asked.

Amber's eyes widened. She looked between her brothers. Which should she go with? She just got Seth back, but he was evil. Matt was here, but he was mad. Amber ran past Seth into the castle, trying to make it to her room. Someone grabbed her wrist, so she turned around, ready to fight them off. Matt stood there, looking worried.

"Amber, what's going on?" Matt asked.

"Matt this is all so confusing. I still haven't figured out how Seth ended up here. And I don't know who I like better as a brother, I never thought I'd have to choose. I thought Seth wouldn't be a choice anymore by time I came to your house Matt." Amber said, tears pushing against the walls of her eyes. Matt was too shocked to speak. Was he the one making Amber cry? He put his hands on her shoulders. They met eyes, and a few tears trailed down Amber's cheeks. She felt like between yesterday and today, she'd become a pretty big cry baby. As for Matt, he felt worse by the second. Amber slowly turned away. She ran to the staircase, flew up the stairs, and into her bedroom, where she locked the door, although if Seth wanted to he could just unlock it. She laid on her bed, only letting the tears out that pushed their way out. She fell asleep, into a dream where she just aimlessly walked, thinking about everything that'd just happened.

When Amber woke up, she was staring into the faces of Seth, Davis, and Matt. Matt gave the first sigh of relief, followed by Seth.

"I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." Matt said.

"Like you did when mom and dad died. Remember? The doctors said your emotional state is what keep you asleep for a week straight." Seth said

Amber nodded. She sat down in the middle of the bed, thinking. Seth sat down to her left, Matt to her right. Each of them wrapped an arm around her as Davis sat down on the chair in front of her. Amber listened to the quietness, and focused on the loved feeling as her mind tried to figure out the answers she'd been troubled with. She couldn't choose one of her brothers, it was impossible and wrong. Did joining Seth make her evil? She'd never know. Should she get Matt out of there before he became evil too? Probably. She didn't know exactly.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"Just five hours." Seth said.

Amber nodded. She looked at Matt, then Seth. No. Matt couldn't become evil. Not if she had a say in it.

"Well Princess, you have a crowning ceremony to plan." Seth said.

Amber furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Crowning ceremony? Where? What?"

"You have to decide where." Seth said smiling. "Come on." He stood up and motioned for all three to follow. He brought them to a big room where a huge screen of the digital world was. He explained the advantages and disadvantages of each area, the sewers, the marsh, the large groups of villages, all kinds of different places. Lunamon and Amber both focused on trying to pick a area.

"The grassland." Amber said, nodding at the point on the map. It had some mini villages scattered amongst it, and she'd like to help them since they looked like they were struggling. Seth nodded.

"Grassland it is. I'll go alert the kingdom. Your crowning will be in just a few hours, you'd best get ready."

"Anything I need to know?"

"Not as of the moment." Seth said smiling, then left the room. Amber looked at Matt, and a chill went down her spine. How could she get him out of here? Honestly she didn't want him to leave, she felt better with him there. But she couldn't be selfish...

"You okay?" Matt asked.

Amber looked up at him, and realized she'd probably looked pretty sad. "Oh yeah, sorry." She said smiling.

"Something's wrong." Matt replied.

Amber looked out of the corner of her eye to avoid any eye contact what so ever. Matt stepped forward, paused, then continued walking, and put his hands on her shoulders, Amber took a deep breath and looked at Matt, looking straight into his eyes. They stood like this for a minute or two, and everyone but the two of them left the room.

"Tell me what's wrong." Matt said.

"I don't want to be evil Matt," Amber said, slightly shaking her head. "But Seth...I can't leave him. I already lost him once."

"I know." Matt said quietly.

"He's going to try to get you to join us if you stay any longer." Amber said. "You can't be evil too Matt. You guys have already lost Davis, Izzy, Mimi, and Clary and me because of me. You have got to defeat us."

"We will. But I'm not leaving here without you." Matt said. "You're too important to me, and the team."

"I'm only one digidestined." Amber said. "If you get out of here maybe you can get Izzy, Mimi, Clary, and Davis to go with you."

"If I leave you're coming with me. Besides, Davis wouldn't leave without you. And I doubt Clary would either."

"I still can't leave Seth, and even if I wanted to if I did leave he would find out immediately and be very mad, he'd kill us all in seconds."

"No he won't. You need to trust me. We're all too strong to be defeated."

Amber's eyes looked down again. Could they really defeat him?

"But...if we defeat him...will he...die?" she asked. "To defeat him, will we have to kill him?"

"Of course not." Matt said, his expression softening. He pulled his adoptive sister into a hug, and when they parted, they decided she should go through with everything until they figured out a good plan. She returned to her room and took another shower, then changed into a knee length milky chocolate brown flowy silk dress. She put on black heels with a strap around the ankle, and she found a black dressy jacket with elbow-length sleeves. She applied a thin layer of eye-liner and figured that to be good enough, and straightened her hair. When she was done, Davis knocked on her door.

When she opened the door she found him dressed up in a black shirt and black dress pants with a dark brown king-like robe. She found out on the way to their carriage that Seth had told Davis he would be the king alongside her. Once they got to the grassland they found a huge stage had been set up, and were sat down in two thrones with gold-colored cushions. She saw amongst the crowd of digimon the digidestined who'd been at the castle. She felt a little more comforted by this.

Soon, the crowning ceremony began. Seth emerged onto the stage and stood behind the podium on the front of the stage.

"Hello Digimon of the grassland. I am your human ruler, Seth. Today we have gathered to witness the crowning of your and only your new rulers, Davis and Amber." he said.

A Gazimon brought a pillow-looking object with two gold crowns with multi colored jewels at the peak of each point. Seth put the first crown on Amber, then the second on Davis. There was a loud round of applause, and Seth thanked all of the digimon for coming. Construction on their small castle started immediately, and they would be staying on the stage to start their ruling for now. The digidestined stuck around as Davis and Amber discussed issues with the elders of the towns, as they tried to help find solutions to major problems in the villages.

Once the sun started going down Seth returned with a feast for both them and the villages, as Amber had requested. They all ate, Amber, Davis, and Seth discussing what they'd touched base on with the elders. Seth agreed with what they'd done so far, and gave them further advice on what to do next. When night fell across the digital world, the digidestined and Seth returned back to the castle.

Amber and Lunamon returned to their usual room. Lunamon talked about how for the past few days she'd been helping Clary do things around the castle. Amber congratulated Lunamon, and Lunamon started to babble on about how awesome the crowning ceremony was. Soon Davis knocked on the door, and Amber let him in. Lunamon left to go play some game with V-mon, and Davis and Amber closed the door and sat on the bed.

"So we're king and queen now." Davis said, smiling.

"I guess this means...we're..." Amber was too nervous to say it at first, but finally pushed through. "Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yep." Davis said, and wrapped his arms around her, and Amber did the same with him. Amber just enjoyed the happy moment they were experiencing. It was getting late, but the two just laid back on the bed. Davis laid down on his back, and Amber curled up next to him, and both drifted off into sleep, worn out from the very productive day they'd had.


	25. Chapter 24: Rebuilding the Grassland

**Hey guys! Lunamon810 here, as usual. Trying to get a chapter out every day or every other day to make up for those weeks I didn't write at all. This chapter was kinda fun to write, although I dunno why. xD I guess it's 'cause I feel like the story is progressing a little more now without it seeming totally random. Funny thing, last night I took a online quiz to see what my name should be and it gave me Amber. xD Made my freaking day. It was funny. Anyway...Also I don't know if I told you guys but I'm rewritting some of the first chapters of Crest of Trust, not changing anything (except for the fact that Amber's eyes are supposed to be green, and her jeans aren't brown they are blue jean shorts) just adding more detail really. So you don't have to reread it since it won't change the story line, but you can if you want more detail. Already did the prologue, and I'm working on chapter 1. So yeah. Last thing is if you see that I post a story called Digimon Emporess, it's not replacing this, it just means I'm writing on this and Digimon Emporess, which is Adriane's story. Okay now after this long freaking introduction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form, nor have I ever!**

**Claimer: I do own Amber & Seth.**

**The moment of truth arrived when Matt, Sora, Wizardmon, Willis and Lucemon arrived to the castle. It was rather a shock to find out that their friends were actually on Seth's side. It is a rather difficult moment for Matt to find out that his sister is on the side of evil. Matt and Seth got into an argument leading to Amber running off. Poor Girl. With all this confusion, Seth also told Amber that she was going to have a crowning ceremony. Amber wants Matt to leave but Matt refuses to. But soon Amber got ready for the crowning ceremony. Before anyone knew it, Davis and Amber become King and Queen of the grassland.**

* * *

><p>Amber woke up the next morning, to find herself still half curled up next to Davis to his right, her head on his chest, his steady heart beat reminding her how she fell asleep so easily. His arm was still around her, and when she looked above her head to look at him she saw him smiling down at her.<p>

"Morning my queen."

"How long have you been awake my king?" Amber said with a hint of laughter.

"Probably a half hour or so, why?"

"You know you could have moved me, right?"

"Yeah, but you look so cute when you're sleeping." Davis said, and Amber just gave a slight laugh and laid her head back down on his chest. They just laid there like that for a little bit, just ignoring the world around them, just enjoying the peaceful moment. Amber forced herself to keep her emerald green eyes open, still being worn out from the previous day.

After twenty minutes or so there was a knock at the door. Amber was fairly certain it'd either be Matt or Seth, so she forced herself up while Davis sat up. She walked to the door and turned the knob, yawning, to see Matt standing there.

"Morning Amb." he said.

"Morning Matt." she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Seth wanted me to tell you it's time for breakfast, you too Davis." Matt said.

"Kay." Amber said, and headed to her bathroom while Davis went to the room across the hall to get himself ready.

Amber brushed out her hair and put on a long honey colored t-shirt with some light brown jeans. She put on some wedged dark brown shoes, then headed out of her room. She met Davis, V-mon, and Lunamon in the hall. The four headed down together, and sat down at the table where a feast of a breakfast awaited them.

Amber piled several pancakes, bacon, sausage, and a biscuit with jam onto her plate. After putting a fair amount of maple syrup on her pancakes, she started to eat. The others followed suit.

"So what are your plans for your kingdom today?" Seth asked.

"Good question." Amber said. "Didn't exactly have much planning time."

"I see." Seth said nodding.

"I think we should work on fixing up the villages. From the few I saw yesterday the buildings are old and falling apart." Amber said after a minute. "What do you think Davis?"

"I agree, the villages are in a pretty poor condition. We should make that our main goal today. Also, all of the villages take from one small watering hole. Maybe we she dig some streams for easier access to water." Davis said.

"That's not a bad idea." Seth agreed.

"No, it's a pretty good one." Amber said nodding. "Definitely needs to be done, and soon. That'll also help with keeping the villages that aren't too pleased with each other apart."

"So our two main goals for today are fixing up the villages and digging streams connecting them to water." Amber said with a nod.

"We'll help out, if you'd like." Sora said.

The other digidestined nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then, looks like our day is set. 'Cause that will definitely take a while." Amber said.

Once they were done with dinner, Seth sent the digidestined, their digimon, two meramon, and five sorcermon to help with the building and digging. Amber and Davis immediately told all the villages, and assigned jobs to each digimon in the village to do something in their village. Amber and Davis worked together on a village consisting of mostly rookies, Matt and Sora on a village of mostly champion level digimon, T.K. and Willis on a village of baby fresh to in-training, and Izzy and Mimi worked on a village with multi-leveled digimon. As for Wizardmon and Lucemon they worked on a village dedicated to fire-powered digimon. The digidestined's digimon, the sorcermon, and the meramon worked on gathering wood and stone, and things of that sort to help rebuild things that required so.

Amber and Davis were working on a small shack, when they heard some commotion going on across the village. Her and Davis went to check it out, to see their purple haired friend Yolei and brown-haired Cody there. Both looked confused when a Coronamon called Amber 'your majesty' and informed her that all the digimon were starting to get very hungry.

"I guess it's time for lunch then." Amber said, and motioned for a nearby Sorcermon to come over.

"Yes, your majesty?" he asked. "How may I assist you?"

"I would like for you to inform my brother Seth that we're all getting hungry here in the grassland, that we would like for him to send lunch, please." Amber said smiling.

"Of course." Sorcermon said, and immediately flew off.

"Wait...what?" Yolei said."Your majesty?"

"I thought you didn't have any living relatives." Cody said.

"Long story." Amber said. "But long story short, Myotismon came to kidnap me, I went with him to stop the fight, my brother Seth who I thought was dead ended up being the 'human king' here, he made me and Davis king and queen here-"

"You and Davis are king and queen!" Yolei said. "Why Davis?"

"I dunno, 'cause he's Davis." Amber said, slightly blushing. "Anyway, now Davis, me, Matt, Sora, Willis, TK-"

"TK is dead!" Cody said.

"Uh, well apparently Azulongmon brought him here before he died somehow. Anyway, now all of us are trying to help fix up the grassland, which is the area me and Davis rule."

Yolei narrowed her eyes at Amber, but closed them and shook her head. "A tornado splits you away from the team and you miss everything."

Amber laughed, then started working on a round stone building that was another fairly small one with davis. Mostly they were just repainting the buildings, cleaning them, and occasionally replacing some bricks here or there. Yolei and Cody started helping out, and soon Sorcermon returned with a carriage with enough food for all the villages.

After lunch, they went back to work. Then a carriage arrived, containing someone no one really wanted to see. Myotismon. Well, Myotismon and Clary. Clary almost immediately helped Amber who was carrying a heavy stack of stone bricks. Davis and Myotismon started having a stare down, so Amber went to figure out why the bat king had visited the area.

"Yes Myotismon?" she asked.

"Your little friend wanted to be escorted over here to help you. Seth sent me to bring her here."

"Thank you Myotismon."

"Why are you wasting your time on such small villages?" he asked, sneering. "It's too small to be much help."

"It could be much more, it just needs help." Amber said. "One day it could be a important village. You never know what's gonna happen."

"Very well. Well, I've got to go. Goodbye." he said, and with that he returned to the carriage which flew off.

"Well then, let's return to work, shall we?" Amber said, then they started to rebuild a hut which had recently crumbled apart. While Cody and Yolei worked on the other side of the village, Amber decided now would be as good a time as any to talk to Davis about them. "Davis, you think Seth is going to try to get them too?"

"Probably." Davis said. "But look on the bright side, soon enough everyone will be back together. Then maybe we can just...rebel or something."

"I guess." Amber replied. "Can you hand me another brick?"

Davis handed her another of the just-off-white stone bricks they were using to build up the hut. By the looks of the sun it was about 5:30 now. They would need to call for dinner in a hour or so then head home for the day. Amber could see the meramon and sorcermon in the distance working on the water streams, as they had been since lunch ended.

"So I guess we'll be continuing this project tomorrow." Davis said. Amber nodded, and Davis went back to slathering the top of the brick with the glue-like substance they used to keep the bricks together. Amber and Davis were working on opposite sides now, working on the door way. Amber called for the sorcermon to put on round, flat, wood roof they'd cut out for it earlier. they glued it on, and the house was done.

Within the next hour and a half they continued cleaning up the villages, then they called for lunch over by the throne-stage. Everyone talked about progress, and Amber found out most the villages were in between 75-85% done. She found out it was a pretty good thing the digidestined helped with the villages that were the worst, while the other villages worked with just digimon, since all together they ended up with about the same result. The baby fresh to in-training village's stream was done, along with the champion village's. A few other villages were done with their streams as well, and two villages that were far away just had digimon-made hole full of water in the middle of town now.

When the digidestined made it back to the castle night was falling, and everyone went to their separate rooms to take baths and showers since they were all covered in dirt from construction. Davis and Amber laid down in Amber's room again, since it made Amber feel more at peace. She laid her brown haired head against his chest while he stroked her hair, and she fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart once again.


	26. Chapter 25: The Storm

**Yo guys, Lunamon810 here. With the next chapter of Digimon: The Crest of Trust! I worked hard on this one, and I think I'm finally pleased with the length of one of my chapters. Anyway, I'm working on making a website for this right now! It'll probably be 'released' today or tomorrow, sometime soon, 'cause I just gotta make a few more pages on it. Oh, and if you'd like to see the trailer I made with actual anime clips, go on youtube and search 'Digimon: The Crest of Trust Theme' and the user is Desiree Graves. Anyway, now that I'm done with advertisement. xD Anyway the beginning is kinda boring, with all the singing and such, but I promise you this is one of the best chapters I've ever wrote. It's my favorite chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form nor have I ever!**

**Claimer: I do own Amber & Seth.**

**So Amber along with the others decided to head way to the grasslands to up the villages and digging streams connecting them to water. Very soon, they were joined by none other than Yoeli and Cody. Amber explained to them what happened and explained everything they miss. Myotismon soon arrived in a carriage with Clary who was insisting to help out. Even after Myotismon insulted at the attempt to fix the villages, they still continued on. Looks like Seth has more people to persuade to come to his side. Will this ever stop?**

* * *

><p>Amber woke up the next morning, not feeling quite right. She kept her eyes closed, still laying next to Davis with her head on his chest. She was really dizzy. She forced her eyes open, to see Davis already awake once again. She lifted her head up, and swayed around a little bit, before falling straight back, her head hitting the pillow.<p>

"You don't look like you feel too good." Davis said. "You're kind of pale. I think you should stay here today."

"But what about the grassland?" Amber asked.

"I can handle it myself." Davis said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." he said. "Don't worry."

"Will you see if Clary can come up?" Amber asked.

"Sure." he said, patted her head, ruffled her hair a little, then walked out.

Amber closed her eyes for a minute, then stood up. She went to the bathroom and changed to a dark brown t-shirt with a crop-jacket with short sleeves. She put on a pair of black shorts, and her normal dark brown fingerless gloves. Once she brushed her hair and teeth, she was done. When she opened the bathroom door, she saw Clary and Seth in the hallway. Seth handed Clary a padded black bag.

"I know you miss Renamon, I thought maybe you could get your mind off of it with this." he said.

Clary unzipped the bag. A shiny expensive looking black camera awaited her hand inside. She slipped her hand in the strap, and smiled at Seth. "Thanks."

"No problem." he turned and saw Amber. He smiled.

"Hey sis. So you don't feel good?" he asked.

"Yeah, just feel kinda off today." Amber said.

"Well I'm sure Davis will be fine working on the Grassland today. Oh, I've gotta go, see you later." he said, then left. Clary walked in Amber's room, and closed the door behind her. Amber sat down in the desk chair, Clary on the edge of the bed.

"Did you need something?" Clary asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I know this has all gotta be hard for you, and hard to follow. And I bet you miss Renamon." Amber said. "I promise, when this is all over, I'll be the Amber again you knew from the orphanage, the innocent Amber. The one who's not depressed and up-tight...I don't know how to tell you...but I know what you feel...you feel..."

Amber quickly picked up her guitar. She strummed to the beat of a song she'd heard once. "She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down. She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down. So stand in the rain! Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown. And one day, whats lost can be found. You stand in the rain. She won't make a sound. Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down. She wants to be found. The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down. So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown. And one day, whats lost can be found. You stand in the rain. So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. Stand through the pain. You won't drown. And one day, whats lost can be found. So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown. And one day, whats lost can be found. You stand in the rain."

When Amber was done, she met Clary's eyes. Clary understood her already, but singing a song from a real band just didn't seem sincere enough to Amber. She started strumming a slightly slow beat. She sang the words as they came to her. "You try to stand strong. Stand up to who do you wrong. When someone's a devil. You try to keep your heart level. It's a never ending fight. And you use up all your might. Then when you fall down to your knees. It's something that makes your heart unpleased. 'Cause don't you know. You're not alone. Don't you know. Although your heart feels blown. Just keep your faith. In your life. Your heart I'll save. Before the take away the light. That you've fought so hard to hide. Your faith feels broken. I can tell. It's the sole thing. Your heart yells. It shattered down, everywhere. When you learned life isn't fair. You don't dare put faith in anyone. 'Cause you know if you do bad is sure to come. But you'll never know the feeling, if you don't try. To fly. 'Cause you don't know. You're not alone. Don't you know. Although your heart feels blown. Just keep your faith. In your life. Your heart I'll save. Before the take away the light. That you've fought so hard to hide. Hard to hide. Hard to hide. Hard to hide. Hard to hide. No one. No faith .No help. No escape. Trapped inside. You hide. Yourself. But." She spoke the next part."You're not alone.. Don't you know. Although your heart feels blown. Just keep your faith. In your life. Your heart I'll save. Before the take away the light. That you've fought so hard to hide." she went back to singing. "'But you're not alone. I'm here now. I know we can escape somehow. Together you and me. Don't you know. You're not alone."

Clary smiled at her. "You wrote that."

Amber nodded. She smiled at Clary, then started strumming her guitar for Breakaway. "Duet?"

"Sure."

"Grew up in a small town. And when the rain would fall down. I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be. And if I'd end up happy. I would pray. (I would pray). Trying hard to reach out. But when I tried to speak out. Felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here. But something felt so wrong here. So I prayed I could break away. I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish. Take a chance. Make a change. And breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk. Take a chance. Make a change. And breakaway. Wanna feel the warm breeze. Sleep under a palm tree. Feel the rush of the ocean. Get onboard a fast train. Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will). And breakaway. Buildings with a hundred floors. Swinging around revolving doors. Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but. Gotta keep moving on, moving on. Fly away, breakaway. I'll spread my wings. And I'll learn how to fly. Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye. I gotta take a risk. Take a chance. Make a change. And breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget the place I come from. I gotta take a risk. Take a chance. Make a change. And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway." They sang in perfect unison. When they were done, Amber and Clary smiled at each other.

"We used to sing that all the time at the orphanage." Clary said.

"Yeah, we did." Amber said.

They were interrupted by a loud, wall-shaking rumble of thunder. Out of nowhere rain pounded down, so hard Amber couldn't see out the window. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened in horror. The digidestined were all out there, even some they didn't know where they were. Lightning struck the forest in the distance, and the trees caught fire. Amber screamed, and dropped to her knees, putting her head in her hands. She snapped up after a few seconds, grabbed Clary's wrist, and ran full speed, Clary keeping up easily.

"Seth!" she called. "Seth!"

Seth burst out of one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Amber released Clary, and ran at Seth, running straight into him, holding him tightly. She couldn't lose him again. Especially not to fire.

"It's okay Amber." he said, hugging her. "I'm okay, we're both going to be fine."

Amber gasped, ran to her room, put on a heavy black rain jacket, and ran out her room, past her brother and best friend, down the several flights of stairs, and straight out the front. She ran straight to the forest, ignoring everyone in there. She knew someone was there, something just told her. She saw them almost as soon as she was at the edge. Tazzie, Gabumon X, And Renamon. They were caught in the fast-going river in the middle of the forest. Amber held on tight to a tree with her right arm and stretched her left to Tazzie, who was being held onto by Renamon and Gabumon X.

"Tazzie! Grab my hand!" She said.

Tazzie was gripping onto a big rock for dear life. The wind blew her hair around, along with Amber's, as she squinted, looking up at Amber. She lifted her right hand to Amber, and Amber started to do her best to get them out. She slipped, but someone grabbed her from behind. Matt held her around her waist, and then Sora wrapped her hands around his waist, and pulled. Seth did the same for her, Davis the same for him. Yolei got Davis around the waist, then Izzy, then Mimi, then Clary, then Cody, Then Willis. The water was strong, but they managed to pull them out after a minute or two. Lightning struck again, setting the forest on fire on the other side of the stream. Amber whirled around and walked straight to Seth and shoved him out. "No being near fire!"

Clary and Amber helped Tazzie walk, as it looked like she sprained her ankle during all of this. They all forced theirselves back to the castle, where the digimon awaited them. Everyone was soaking wet- expecially Tazzie, Renamon, and Gabumon X. Everyone agreed to meet back in the dining room in fifteen. They all dried off and changed, unless they were digimon since they don't wear clothes. Amber changed into a t-shirt like her old one, dark brown with dark yellow sleeves, and blue jeans, and a new pair of matching dark brown leather gloves.

When Amber got down, she notably more pale. Amber And Davis walked, Amber leaning against him. Matt rushed over to her when she started to fall and caught her. Her eyes flickered back open. "Sorry." She said, then stood back up.

"You don't look too good Amb." he said as he and Davis helped her to a seat. Davis sat to her left, Matt to her right, Sora to Matt's right, then Clary to Davis's left. Renamon sat next to Clary, and across from Amber Seth sat, Izzy and Mimi to his right, Yolei and Cody to his left. Tazzie sat to Renamon's left, the Gabumon X. The other digimon sat wherever they could closest to their digidestined.

The group ate while Seth talked about what'd they do in various situations, preparing them. Apparently this storm would not blow over any time soon.

* * *

><p>Adriane, Ken, and Demi woke up in a dimly lit room. They were shocked to find themselves untied. They heard thunder and lightning raging on outside, continuously and hard. Adriane loosely held Ken, scared of what was going on. "Ken? Where are we?"<p>

"I don't know..." Ken said.

"Foolish kids, you're at the castle of course." Arukenimon said from behind, making all three jump.

"What do you want from us!" Demi demanded.

"For you to join our side of course!" Arukenimon said."Your little friends did. Amber, Clary, Davis, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, TK, Cody, and Yolei. All of them agreed to join us, so why not you?"

"Because we don't believe you." Demi said. "Let us talk to them."

"Very well. Mummymon."

Mummymon forced some type of handcuffs on them, and the two pushed all three of them through the large castle, to the dining room. When the door opened, everyone directed their attention to them.

"Ah, hello Armukenimon, Mummymon. And Adriane, Ken, and Demi. How may we help you?" Seth said.

"Amber?" Adriane said. "Matt? Davis? Guys what the heck is going on here! And just how do you know us?"

"I'm the human king, I know who everyone is." Seth said smilling. "Release them please, I'd like for them to join us."

After doing so, the two digimon left. Labramon, Gatsumon, and Wormmon came in a few minutes after they sat down, as they began eating, Seth and Amber explained everything, from TK being there, to whom Seth was, to how they were all 'evil' now.

"So, will you join us?" Seth asked.

The three were silent. Ken and Amber exchanged slightly pained, sad faces. They'd both been evil before, and they didn't like it.

"Not so sure I wanna go evil." Demi said.

"It's not a very good feeling for us." Ken agreed.

"Been there, done that." Adriane put in.

"I guess you should return to the dungeon then-"

"Fine." Demi said. "I'll be part of your stupid team."

Adriane sighed, and looked away from Ken. "Fine."

"I guess if she's staying, I am too." Ken agreed.

"Wonderful." Seth said smiling.

"Yes, wonderful." Amber said under her breath. "More of us are evil."

Since nobody had understood what she said, Seth looked at her. "Huh?"

"Nothing." Amber said quickly, and continued eating.

When they were done, Amber noticed Matt staring at her. She stared back. "What?"

"You're really pale." he said.

"You are." Clary agreed.

"Uh-huh." Davis said.

"Maybe you should go lay down." Seth said.

"I ain't going anywhere by myself with a storm like this going on."

"Fine, follow me." Seth said, and lead all thirty-six, including himself, into a large living-room like room. Davis made Amber lay down on the couch, but she only did so since he sat down on the right side, and she laid down so her back was on his lap and head was on the arm of the couch. He stroked her hair softly, just staring at her worriedly, along with Matt, Seth, and TK. It didn't matter to them who was blood and who wasn't, all three of them were her brother, and she didn't feel good.

"So what about the others?" Adriane asked. "They're all out there somewhere."

"Who are we missing anyway?" Mimi asked.

"Tai, Kari, Felix, Felicia, Joe..." Izzy said.

"There are a few other new digidestined too." Seth said. Amber's eyes opened, and she looked at Seth. Seth smiled at her.

"Great." she said sighing, leaning back. "How many exactly?"

"Um..." he said thinking. "Carter, Lana, Ren, Luna, and we've mentioned the others."

"Seth we need to get them here. It's dangerous out there." Amber said.

"Shall I send Etemon and the others to get them?"

"Oh yeah, 'cause you would accept help from a monkey you don't know." Amber said standing up.

"Amber, you need to relax." Matt said. "You're sick."

"I'm not sick." Amber said stubbornly. "But we're gonna have a bunch of dead kids on our hands if we don't do something. And some of those kids are your friends, Matt."

Matt was a little shocked at this, and he shut himself up. He and Seth exchanged a glance, and both nodded. They couldn't force her to relax, but they could try anyway.

"Sis, just chill." Seth said, walking forward, putting his hands on her shoulders, and lightly pushing down, guiding her to sit down again. "We'll figure this out, but you have to settle down, or else you'll make yourself even worse."

"I'm fine Seth." Amber insisted.

"Amber, if you saw yourself right now you'd think you were a Bakemon." TK said. "Just relax. All of us are going to figure out how to save the others."

Amber sighed. Davis put his arm around her, and Matt finally asked a question he'd wondered for a while now.

"When did you two become so close?" Matt asked.

Amber instantly picked up a couch pillow and threw it at Matt as a response. "Hey!"

"What? Something wrong with us?"Amber asked teasingly.

"No, I just would like to know what happened in the past week that got you two so close." Matt said, smirking.

"Yeah, it seemed to happen over-night when you two woke up that morning." Willis said.

"You don't want to know." TK said.

"TK!" Amber exclaimed. "You were...listening in?"

"I could read your thoughts and such, and I was, at the moment yes." TK said smirking.

"I'm gonna kill you." Amber said facepalming.

"TK what happened?" Matt asked.

Seth raised his eyebrows. "I'd like to know this myself actually."

Amber growled, narrowing her eyes. "Don't you dare shadow boy."

TK looked between Amber and Matt. "They-"

Amber threw her pillow at TK. "Anyway, guys we've got a bunch of digidestined thrown around everywhere here in the middle of a storm that seems to represent the essence of anger. How do we round 'em up?" Amber asked.

"Something just occured to me." TK said.

"Huh?" Amber asked.

"Patamon's out there." TK said looking out the window.

Amber froze while she stared at the window. She thought about the orange-tan digimon she'd seen at the soccer field the second day she'd lived with Matt. She couldn't stop herself from imagining it struggling to hold onto anything to keep it from blowing away and getting hurt. Amber stood up and walked to the window, her arms crossed. She still didn't feel good, but she couldn't go weak now. She had to make sure everyone was ok. The lights flickered, and Amber responded by glaring at the ceiling lights.

"We've got a lot of people to save." she said bluntly. "But we're getting nowhere just standing here."

"You're not going anywhere." Matt said sternly. "You're sick."

"I'm fine." Amber said sharply, going back to staring out the window.

"So should I send some digimon to find them?" Seth asked.

"I don't think they'd trust any random digimon." Amber said.

"Well we're at even more of a loss if any of us go out there and get lost or hurt." Clary spoke up. Amber turned her head just slightly, enough to see Clary out of the corner of her eye towards the left. She had her arms crossed. "You worse than I was when I got the flu. And worse than Luna when she got swine flu."

Amber recalled their friend Luna from the orphanage. She stared at the window, but with a disconnected look. Didn't Seth say a girl from the orphanage was here? "Seth, what were those names again?"

"Carter, Ren, Luna-"

Clary and Amber met each other's eyes, Amber pretty much looking over her shoulder, her arms now much less loose, unforming from their crossed position. Amber turned around, her back now towards the window while she and Clary stared at each other. Was it the Luna from the orphanage that made her way here?

"Luna what?" Amber asked.

"I don't know." Seth said.

Amber had that disconnected look on her face again. She had to figure out where they were.

"Seth, don't you have one of those tracker monitors or something?" Amber asked.

"Oh yeah, we could use that to figure out where they are." he nodded, and everyone followed him up the stairs and down a few hallways, into a circular room that wall was literally all screen. There were red points everywhere, each with a name above it. There was a huge cluster at a icon-version of the castle, which were all them. The screens flickered due to the storm around them.

Amber caught sight of one labeled 'Luna, which was on top of a mountain. Down at the base of the mountain were three labeled 'Carter', 'Tai', and 'Kari'. then all the screens shut off with the lights. Amber closed her eyes, and Davis put his arm around her. Matt grabbed her left hand, and his left arm was around Sora, TK right in front of him. Seth put his hand on her shoulder from behind. Renamon defensively wrapped her arms around Clary, while Gabumon X and Tazzie just stood close by each other. Izzy and Mimi held hands, Willis leaned against a screen, Terriermon and Lopmon at his feet. Ken hugged Adriane tight with Labramon and Wormmon at their feet, and Demi held Gazimon. All the digimon were by their digidestined. It almost pitch black, they could just barely see each other.

"Seth, how do we get out?" Amber said.

"The door's electronic."

Amber swallowed. She thought so.

"We're stuck in here?" Mimi said.

"It's okay Mimi." Izzy said, protectively put his arm around her.

Matt, Amber, Davis, and Seth went to the wall behind them and sat down, Izzy and Mimi sat down against a wall, Willis sat with the twin digimon against the wall, Adraine, Ken, and Demi against the circular wall as well, to the left of the door. Everyone was against the wall soon. Amber sat hugging her knees, Davis' arm around her shoulders.

Loud cracks of thunder echoed around in the background, and they felt the ground shake every once in awhile, so they assumed lightning struck several times. Amber was slightly shaking, and when she looked at Davis, she didn't know what happened. They leaned in, and they kissed. The world around her dissolved away, all she could focus on was Davis for the moment. After a few seconds they pulled away, and Amber leaned against Davis and took a deep breath. Matt had watched the entire thing with his slightly adjusted eyes, and he just turned away, not wanting to disturb her. Seth did the same.

"How long will the storm last?" Mimi asked.

"There's no telling around here." Seth said.

"What if we die in here- what if we starve or dehydrate!" Mimi exclaimed.

"It's okay Mimi," Sora said. "that won't happen."

"I'm sure Meramon or someone will break the door down before that can happen." Seth said.

"And I'm sure I could get us out somehow if it comes to that. It's not easy to do though, so we should wait." Wizardmon said.

Amber felt dizzy, really dizzy. And all the sudden, she collapsed. Her legs stretched out in front of her, she slid down, and her head rolled to the left.

"Amber!" Davis exclaimed. It was obvious she hadn't simply fell asleep.

"Amber!" Matt exclaimed right after.

"Sis!" Seth exclaimed.

"Amb!" TK said.

All four sat on their knees around her. The other digidestined stared, scared to move, not breathing too hard or anything.

"I knew she was sick." Matt said.

"She wouldn't listen." Seth said. "She just wanted to save the others."

"Did this ever happen before Seth?" TK asked.

"Once." Seth said. "After she'd slept for a week out of stress, about a three months later she passed out at school. I wasn't in the room, I was a few grades higher, but the second I heard it I convinced them to let me go home with her. She didn't wake up for a few hours, but I was talking to her while she was asleep when she woke up."

The other three nodded. The silence rang in everyone's ears, and Mimi started to whimper, and Izzy whispered to her, in an attempt to comfort her. Matt fully set back down, sighing. Sora gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry Matt. I'm sure she's fine..." Matt just nodded.

It started to become noticeably cold in the room, with the metal-like floor and screens. Davis took off his jacket and put Amber in it when he noticed her shivering. He held her up, half hugging her. A hour or two passed with no progress on Amber or getting out. Davis let Seth hold Amber now, and now Seth held Amber by her upper back. He hugged her, letting a few tears roll out. This was his fault. She'd gotten too stressed. She wouldn't have he hadn't been putting her through all of this.

The room suddenly started getting really hot. To everyone's horror, smoke seeped through the cracks around the door as red light glowed through. Amber's eyes fluttered open while most of them stood up. Amber's eyes closed for a second, then flashed open and she jumped up. "Seth!"

"I'm right here." Seth said standing up behind her. Davis was to her right, Seth behind her, Matt and Sora to her left. Ken stood defensively in front of Adriane, who clung onto his right shoulder, her eyes burried in his shoulder, crying. Clary was quivering, Terrified Mimi started crying her eyes out into Izzy's shoulder while he hugged her tight. A tiny line of fire seeped into the room.

"Tear shot!" Lunamon said, and water hit the flame, momentarily putting it out.

"Amber?" Clary said. Amber walked over to Clary and held her by her wrist. "Is this how it ends?"

"No." Amber said shaking her head. "It can't be."

Gabumon, Gabumon X, and Lunamon took turns at putting out the flames. The couples mostly stood hugging each other, mentally denying thoughts of death. The ones without a mate just stood, trying to keep their faces straight. Wizardmon took a deep breath. "I can only teleport us one at a time."

"Take Amber first, please." Seth said.

Slowly, the others nodded in agreement. Amber's face changed into fear as she grabbed Davis' hand. "It'll be okay." he said. "I'll see you soon."

Amber wiped the tears away from her eyes and took Wizardmon's hand. She took one last look at her brothers and Clary, then Davis, then she closed her eyes as she felt the world around her disappear and reappear. They were outside, a safe distance from the castle but it was still in sight. Only a fourth of it was on fire.

"Save them Wizardmon." Amber said. "Please."

"Don't worry Amber." he said, then disappeared.

It seemed like an eternity to Amber as she waited for someone to come with Wizardmon. She held Davis' jacket tight. She was under tree, and the leaves and branches only allowed her to get a little bit wet. She thought of Wizardmon getting caught on fire before he could save anyone or himself. She knew Lucemon could teleport too. Where was he?

Over at the castle they were trying to have a fast discussion of who'd go when. They decided on Seth to go next, to keep Amber from getting tramatized. Seth looked at Matt, their eyes meeting. The only thing they wanted was Amber to be safe.

"If I don't make it out of here take good care of our sister Seth." Matt said.

"I promise." Seth said, then Wizardmon teleported them out. They appeared where Amber was, and Seth immediately pulled his sister into a big hug. Amber started full out crying while Wizardmon went back. Matt came next. Davis wanted to make sure Amber still had all of her brothers before he'd let himself go. Amber stood with one arm around each of her brothers. Next was TK. He And Matt stood side by side. Then Sora. Davis was now determined to get everyone out. Wizardmon got Yolei while Lucemon was speedy at getting all the digimon out, besides the three who insisted on staying since they had water powers. Wizardmon got Cody out, while Renamon mustered up enough of her strength to get her and Clary out. Renamon was too weak to get more then them out.

Wizardmon got Tazzie out, after her being mad about having to leave Gabumon X behind. Izzy insisted on Mimi and Palmon getting out next. Adriane insisted on Demi getting out, the two being best friends. Demi looked at Adriane before they teleported away. "Stand strong empress of peace."

"You too, rocker of determination." Adriane said smiling weakly. Wizardmon and Lucemon disappeared with Demi and Gazimon. When they returned, Ken looked at Adriane. "Your turn."

"I don't want to leave you."Adriane said as some flames sped in too quick for the digimon to tackle. They got some of it out, but some of it went in between the cracks of the monitors.

"I promise I'll be out soon." Ken said, and kissed her quickly. He pushed her at Wizardmon, who took her and Labramon from their sights. Ken, Davis, and Willis remained.

"One of us has to go at a time." Terriermon said.

"Your right." Lopmon said.

"You go sis." Terriermon said.

"But Terriremon, the flames-"

"Willis already almost lost you once." Terriermon said. "Your going first."

Wizardmon reappeared as the room was cut in half with flames. He grabbed Willis, as Lucemon did Lopmon. They quickly teleported back to the others.

"Davis is still in there." Amber said. "Is he ok?"

"The room is split in half by flames."Wizardmon said. "I don't know that it's safe to go back."

"No." Amber said. "He and Lunamon are both in there!"

Something at the bottom of the tree caught her eye. It was a box. She opened it. Something Matt recognized laid inside. Ten crests.

"Give those to the new digidestined." Wizardmon said.

Amber handed one to Clary and one to Tazzie. She put one around her neck. The put the others in Davis' jacket pocket. Hers started glowing a second later as she thought about Davis, Ken, Lunamon, Gabumon, Gabumon X, and Terriermon still trapped inside. She noticed something in the ground now. It looked like a rose split in half by a sharp rock with a twisted cross engraved on it. Wizardmon nodded at her as she looked at him and the rock. She laid her tag against it, and it transformed into a crest like her brothers. She put it in her tag and put it on. She held the tag in her hand, it's rope still around her neck. "Come on Lunamon."

On the inside of the castle, Lunamon froze when she felt weird. Flames were all over the room. "Lunamon digivolve to, Lekismon! Lekismon digivolve to, Crescemon!" Lunamon was now much taller and had big axes in her metal gloved hands. She had blue and silver armor, and Silver boots. She had a black helmet. She had crescent moons on her knees. She stomped out the flames and bashed the door and walls down, and continued to do so until she'd lead Davis, Ken, Lunamon, Gabumon, Gabumon X, and Terriermon out of the room and to the front of the castle. They didn't have to bash down the door, the fire was far behind them.

Over in the distance no one could see the door open. Adriane burst out crying again. "Ken!" Amber felt herself shaking, and she pushed past everyone and ran to the castle. No one would let anyone run after her. This was her own decision.

She was shocked when she saw the door was open. She ran on, and soon saw Davis. She ran straight into him, crying. He held her tight, both were soaked. Crescemon dedigivolved to Moonmon, who hopped into Amber's arms. All of them ran back to the tree, Amber leading them. Adriane cried harder when she saw Ken, and ran out from under the shelter of the tree as well. She hugged Ken tight, happier than she could put into words. Willis and Lopmon had to also slow their own tears when they saw their precious Terriermon. Tazzie and Matt dropped to their knees, still under the tree, and let their partner run to them, and hugged them tightly. Amber hugged Davis and Lunamon both, all three still soaking wet. Amber would never let them out of her sight now. "I thought I lost you two." she whispered softly.

"I told you, I'll always be by your side." Davis said quietly.


	27. Chapter 26: Defensive Brothers

**Hey guys, me again! Last chapter was exciting, wasn't it? Anyway, sorry it took so long. Writers block! But it's gone now. So yeah, this is the next chapter of our beloved story Digimon: The Crest of Trust that I was a jerk enough to make you weight forever for. xD It's kinda short, but I have a lot planned for the up-coming chapters, so I promise it'll be made up for then! And I'm still working on the website, I've just been a little bit busy lately. Should be up soon. xD**

**Amber: Oh hey, you're actually writing again? **

**Matt: Wow I might have a heart attack.**

**Me: Shut up. Amber, you can have the honor of the disclaimer thingy.**

**Amber: Yipee. Lunamon810 does not own digimon in any way, shape, or form nor has she ever. Lunamon810 does not own any OC's besides me and Seth. And thanks to Latina Shewolf for the recap-thingy below. **

**So Amber woke up the next day feeling rather sick, so Davis got her to stay in bed while he went to fix the grasslands. Clary has been feeling rather depressed without her partner, so Seth ended up getting her a video camera to keep her occupied. Amber sang to Clary about understanding how her friend feels. Soon they sang a duet just like they use while at the orphanage. Man those were the good times. Unfortunately it began to rain heavily with thunder and lightning and before you know it a forest fire started. Amber spotted three figures outside caught in the rushing river. Tazzie, Gabumon X, and Renamon. Amber crawled onto a fallen tree and held on her hand grabbing hold of Tazzie who held onto Renamon who held onto Gabumon X. Amber nearly fell in, but thankfully Amber has her brothers and friends to help her. They all got back inside to change into dry clothes, although it looks like the rain didn't do any good to Amber. Yikes! Meanwhile Adriane, Ken, and Demi all woke up in a room finding Arukenimon and Mummymon there. The three refused to believe that more than half of their friends joined the dark side. Even though those three hated the fact that they've been evil before and their friends are now evil, they still joined. Soon Seth made the mention how they have a lot of Digidestines MIA. Turns there may be a familiar friend of Amber and Clary. Bad luck seems to strike when the storm caused a power outage trapping everyone in the room and Amber got even sicker by the second. Before you know it, the room caught on fire. Wizardmon and soon Lucemon began to teleport the digidestines one by one outside. The flames caught most of the room on fire and soon it was no longer safe for Wizardmon and Lucemon to go teleport the others. As upset Amber was, she found this box hidden by the tree. She opened it to find 10 tags. She handed one to Tazzie another to Clary and gave herself one before she pocketed the rest. Not even moments later her tag began to glow. Amber found her crest! Lunamon digivolved all the way to her Ultimate level Crescemon, alright! Crescemon destroyed the wall and lead Davis, Ken, Lunamon, Gabumon, Gabumon X, and Terriermon out of the room and to safety. Many were in tears to see them out alive. *sniffle* Excuse me I got something in my eye. *turns away to blow nose with tissue* What other crazy problems is going to come up? Well we better wait and see at Digimon: The Crest of Trust.**

* * *

><p>Amber laid curled up on Davis' lap, laying against him, and he was leaning against the tree with his legs stretched out in front of him. Most of them were either staring at the ones they loved, making sure they were okay, or staring at the castle going up in flames in front of them. No one noticed Seth was on the opposite side of the tree, crying harder than he had all day. Not only had he almost lost his sister, his hard-worked-for castle was going up in flames. He was losing everything in one night that it took him a long time to gain.<p>

Adriane and Ken stood in dead silence, just hugging each other, as if if they pulled apart they'd be split up. Adriane almost lost it earlier when she thought she'd lost him. She wasn't letting anything come between them now. Renamon was on high alert next to Clary, determined to stick together. Tazzie stood next to them, slightly crouched next to Gabumon X. Matt and TK were side-by-side a few feet to Amber and Davis' left.

"Kari is out there too..."TK said quietly.

"Kari and Patamon will be okay." Matt promised, as Sora came over and sat next to him, tired of watching the burning building. Izzy had his arm around Mimi, who was still crying. Cody and Yolei flanked to their left, watching the castle burn, wondering if the rain would get rid of the fire anytime soon. Demi had been pacing, but now walked over to Ken and Adriane and patted Adriane on the back. Willis sat with Terriermon and Lopmon, holding the twins close.

"You okay?" Davis asked Amber.

"Mmhmm." Amber said, completely ignoring the fact they both were soaking wet. Nothing mattered to her right now but Davis and her brothers being close by.

"My castle...gone..."Seth said aloud, horror-struck, his voice shaky.

Matt turned his head to stare at him. "Seriously? That's your biggest priority?"

"I worked hard for that castle." Seth said sharply.

Matt stood up, and walked towards Seth. "We almost lost everyone, and you're worried about some building?"

"That building is my home." Seth said, stepping away from the tree so he was only a few feet from Matt.

"And that girl is your sister." Matt said pointing at Amber, who'd raised her head and was staring at them, scared of what was about to happen.

"And your point is?" Seth said.

Matt jumped at Seth, knocking him down. Amber squealed, and gripped Davis tighter. Everyone was watching them now. Seth got on top of Matt and pinned him down. "Whatcha gonna do now, replacement?"

"At least I'm worried about her!" Matt said, and slipped his wrist out from under Seth's hand and punched Seth square in the chest. Amber watched in horror as Seth rolled off him, and Matt stood up and jerked him up, and slammed him against the tree, now pinning him to it. "Unlike you who only cares about his precious little castle!"

"At least I didn't let myself get split up from her in a tornado!" Seth said.

"That wasn't his fault!" Amber cried out, standing up and running over to the two, then trying to push them apart. After they were off each other, still in the heat of the moment, Seth knocked her away and kicked Matt's stomach. Amber shrieked as Matt fell to the ground in pain. She stood up and tried to hold Seth away from Matt while he recovered, but he pushed her back and picked him up by his throat, making it hard for Matt to breath.

"Seth! No! Please, you'll kill him!" Amber begged. Matt slammed his fist into Seth's chest, knocking him back, making him release on Matt's neck. Amber watched in horror as they went back and forth fighting each other, as lightning still flashed around and thunder still rumbled on. Eventually Amber couldn't stand it anymore and she ran in between them, causing her to get punched hard in the top of her back by Matt and hard in the stomach by Seth. Then Seth, not realizing it was her since he was acting so quick, hit her in her left eye. Amber fell over in pain. Matt looked at her gritting his teeth, then head-butted Seth, knocking him over once again, the two landing away from Amber. Davis ran to Amber and picked her up, still conscience but in too much pain to move or speak. He carried her over to the tree and laid her down, then marched over to Seth and Matt, who were standing again. He punched Matt so hard he fell over, and kicked Seth just as hard. Both stared at him.

"Don't you two see what you've done to your sister? She's in pain because you two hit her because she tried to stop you guys, but you wouldn't listen! So she came in between you two and you two didn't even notice!" Davis yelled at them. "This is the last thing she needs! She's sick and she's been through a lot today! The least you two could do is behave yourselves! Your both her older brothers, so act like it!"

Davis was panting he was so mad. He cared so much about Amber, and he figured her brothers should care at least that much. He walked back over to Amber and cradled her in his arms, careful not to touch her where she'd been hit. She was in quiet tears, and felt pretty close to passing out at this point. Davis was still pretty mad at Matt and Seth, who were glaring at each other. Seth went to punch Matt, but Sora was already there and grabbed his fist.

"Take a hint you two!" Sora said. "You've been told exactly what you're doing and you're still fighting! Can't you see it's not doing any good and just making who you're fighting for worse!"

"Shut up and mind your own business!" Seth hissed.

"Hey, leave Sora alone!" Matt snapped.

"Listen, you started this, so if you plan on me finishing it-"

"Why don't you just-"

"Don't interrupt me-"

Davis sat Amber down again and marched over to the two.

"That is enough! How many times to we have to tell you there's something wrong with Amber!" he yelled, so mad his face was going red. "You two are both so ridiculous! Why can't you just shut up and work together to make sure Amber gets better, rather than fighting over stupid stuff!"

Matt and Seth looked at Amber, who laid still, pale, but it was easy to see she was breathing. Matt swallowed and walked over and dropped on his knees next to Amber, who lifted up her head. Her left eye actually looked just bruised, instead of swollen. Tears formed and forced their way down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Amber said gently, pulling Matt into a hug, which he returned. When they were done, Seth stood next to them, staring at them, tears forming in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" he choked out, then ran off. Amber pushed herself up and ran after him, despite Davis and Matt's protests, and they ran after her, but were far behind.

"It's my fault." Seth thought. "If I never came here, she wouldn't be like this. If I hadn't became evil, she wouldn't be so emotionally torn up and stressed. If I had cared more about her than my stupid castle, this wouldn't have happened."

"Seth!" Amber called, starting to catch up. He ran faster, but he slipped. Amber was just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. She pulled him up and held him still, looking into his eyes. "Seth, it's okay. I'm fine."

"No your not! And it's my fault. If I hadn't came here, done this, became evil, you'd be fine. You wouldn't be so sick and upset." he said, crying. Amber felt her heart breaking seeing him crying. She pulled him in tight and hugged him so tight she wasn't sure if he could breath or not. She was crying herself.

"Seth I don't care what you do or what you've done. You're my brother." Amber said. "You shouldn't have to make these choices, and neither should I. But we have to live with it, we all do. We've had to make decisions kids our age should never have to make, heck we just lived through something no one of any age should have to live through. But it's our lives and we need to accept them or we're never going to get anywhere."

Seth was stunned by his sister's words. She was speaking like she was the older one. She shouldn't have to, but she was. Another example to prove her point. He hugged her back as the storm raged around them. when they pulled apart, Matt and Davis had to push them away from each other as lightning struck right where they'd been standing. Amber stared at the flames that split them from Seth and Matt,, and at the flames that were shooting in between them and the other digidestined.

"Davis...how do we get out?" Amber said as they became fully boxed in.

"Don't worry...it'll be fine..." he said, holding her defensively.

"Amber!" Seth yelled hysterically from outside the fire.

"Settle down Seth- she's going to be okay!" Amber heard Matt calming hysterical Seth. She wished the rain would rain harder. She heard Gabumon's muffled voice, and Matt telling him to put the fire out. After he did so, Davis and Amber carefully stepped out, and Amber smiled at Seth.

"I'm okay." she said, her wet bangs swaying in front of her eyes.

Seth looked relieved. "Lets get back to the others before something fatal happens."

The five of them, Davis, Amber, Matt, Seth, and Gabumon walked back to the tree where they all remained. They saw a chariot and bats, which meant someone none of them really wanted to deal with was coming. Adriane's eyes were wide as watched it come." You have got to be kidding me."

"It's okay." Demi said. "He tries anything and I'll murder him."

It landed, and opened. Myotismon walked out, ignoring the forever pouring rain around them. He took a deep breath. "All of you have to come with us, to the back-up castle. Anything you owned that was at this castle has been salvaged."

Everyone looked between each other as two other chariots landed for them.

"Okay, me, Davis, Seth, Matt, Tk, and Clary with our digimon in Myotismon's Chariot." Amber said. "Izzy, Mimi, Adriane, Ken, and Demi, you go in one. Yolei, Cody, Tazzie, Willis, and Sora you go in the last one."

Sora and Matt looked at each other and nodded. "Okay." It was obvious they didn't like being apart from each other right now, but they'd do it anyway.

Everyone got into a carriage, Amber and her group getting in Myotismon's, and tried to keep calm. Seth sat in one corner, Amber next to him, Davis next to her, and Matt, TK, and Clary sat on the row across from them. Myotismon walked in between them and sat down on his throne. They were all still soaking wet, but it matter next to nothing to any of them. All that mattered was the people they loved were in sight, and if they weren't they would be soon. They kept on high guard around Myotismon and his henchmen though.

"Why so tense?" Seth asked Amber, who had her eyes closed. She opened her left eye to look at him.

"What do you think? Think about what we've been through in the past few hours."

"Oh, right." Seth said.

Davis gripped her right hand tightly, as if determined to not let them get split up again. Amber rested her head on his left shoulder. "It's dangerous to get used to things around here, isn't it?"

Davis nodded. "Nothing stays the same around here. Things change all the time."

"Kill me." Amber said face-palming. Soon they arrived at the back-up castle, along with the other chariots. After they did a quick head-count, everyone headed inside, and were escorted to their rooms to dry off and change. Amber came out of her room wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a grey jacket, with jeans and black sneakers. She and Lunamon walked down to the main room as they'd been instructed, and were soon joined by the rest of their friends.

"Feeling any better Amb?" TK asked.

Amber nodded. "Somewhat."

Davis put his arm around her. "Of course you're feeling better, you're not soaking wet anymore."

"Of course." Amber said rolling her eyes. Everyone were standing with their loved one and or best friends.

"Well, dinner should be ready soon." Seth said. "Well, I guess our second dinner...They wanted us to eat again."

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to eat. They may have to mop, if you know what I mean." Amber said.

"I know, they insisted." Seth said shaking his head in a slightly annoyed fashion ."They mean well."

"Aren't you the king? Can't you just tell them none of us feel like eating?" Mimi said.

"I could, but I wouldn't want to be rude." Seth said.

Amber sighed. "You've always been like that, Seth. Honestly, I guess some things never change. Even when you supposedly die and become king."

Seth laughed. "Guess not."

After dinner, most the couples stuck together in their various rooms and discussed the day. Clary laid in her room, watching what she'd recorded of the day. Amber laid down in her bed next to Davis, who put his arm around her and let her fall asleep for the night. Seth came in to check on her with Matt later on.

"Was she okay before she fell asleep?" Seth asked.

Davis nodded.

"Good, maybe she can get a good night rest after today." Matt said.


	28. Chapter 27: Shelter Needed

**Hey guys, it's me. I just wanted to tell you guys, 'cause several people have asked me recently, Digimon: The Crest of Trust still has a fair way to go before it ends. I have a lot planned up now, and we definitely will have a lot more to go. No more about that though, I don't wanna spoil anything. Hehe. Also, has anyone else noticed I've spelt Yolei like, three or four different ways through-out this fanfiction? I have no idea how her name is really spelt. xD So if you know feel free to tell me in a review or something. I feel sorry for you guys who read this fanfiction and have to deal with my grammar mistakes all the time. Which is probably why I'm gonna go back and edit a few chapters just to fix grammar errors and add more detail some more. Also, anyone else noticed I've never had a regular posting rate? xD Anyway, I've babbled long enough I'm sure.**

**Dislclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon in any way, shape, or form! Luna belongs to YamaLuna, Clary belongs to Latina Shewolf, Carter belongs to The Illusionist (I doubt I spelt that right) Tazzie belongs to SpottedLeaves1, Ren belongs to ChatterChick, Lana belongs to pokemon fan 1991, Felix & Felicia belong to BlueFallenAngel. (I wanted to make sure all of that was clarified at least once.)**

**Claimer: I do own Amber & Seth, not to mention the idea for this story.**

**Hey, Clary here just wanting to recap on what happened so far. Everyone was pretty much traumatized by the fact that their friends nearly died. Seth suddenly goes on about his castle much to Matt's annoyance. Not that I can blame him. Anyways Seth and Matt got into one major fist fight that got ugly every minute. Amber tried to stop it and ended up getting hurt by both of her brothers. Davis ended up ending the fight, especially since Amber was close to passing out by that point. Seth after got real guilty for bringing Amber into this mess. Getting her stressed, torn up, evil, sick well you get the picture. Poor girl. Seth ended up running off but good ol' Amber brought him back to his senses. When they joined the others. They met up with a familiar friend *cough not cough*, Myotismon. He told the digidestines to get in the carriges and head to the second castles. Of course no one liked the seating arrangements but had no choice but to follow. Everyone settled in the castle hopefully for a good night sleep. But then again you never know what can happen.**

* * *

><p>Amber woke up the next morning to find out she'd woken up first, Davis was still sound asleep. She just laid there a while, not wanting to wake him up. Eventually she became restless and got up, managing to not wake up the sleeping boy. She quietly went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and changed into a light brown t-shirt with a jean skort. She put on her normal wedge flip flops and headed out of the bathroom, to see Davis waking up.<p>

"Morning Davis. Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I woke up on my own." he said, smiling.

"Okay." Amber said smiling back.

Davis went over to his room and got ready while Lunamon and Amber talked about how crazy yesterday was. When Davis knocked on her door, Amber, Davis, Lunamon, and Veemon headed downstairs. They were escorted back to the kitchen by a few Candlemon, and the four set down, the only other person at the table was Seth as of the moment.

"Morning sis, Davis."

"Morning Seth." Amber said sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?" Seth asked.

Amber nodded. "Surprisingly. And I think for once my dreams don't represent something."

Seth laughed, knowing she was referring to TK when he was Shadow Boy. Amber stretched, and soon Matt joined them, asking similar questions. Then TK, then Sora, and soon enough everyone was there and they began breakfast. A couple of Sorcermon walked in.

"King Seth, three of the digidestined have shown up." one said.

Amber looked over at the digimon now, and sure enough Joe, Felix, and Felicia walked through the door, Gomamon, Terriermon, and Lopmon following close behind. They were soaking wet since the rain still poured on- although most of the thunder and lightning was gone. Amber grinned. "Hey you three, you found us."

"Yes, we found you!" Joe said. "After these two forced me in a mansion- which was fine and didn't have any evil digimon until this storm happened and the mansion broke apart!"

"I don't even want to talk about bad occurrences with this storm." Amber said, still in a polite tone, but a annoyed-towards-the-storm tone. "It set the castle we were originally in on fire, almost killed a few of us, it was completely insane. I could have lived my entire life without this."

The others nodded in agreement. Then Seth spoke up, "Well Sorcermon, will you please guide our guests to separate rooms to get changed and dried, then help them rejoin us for breakfast?"

"Of course, sir." one said. Each of them went to a room, dried off, and changed. When they returned they started eating, and Joe kept staring at Seth. Seth caught him a couple of times, and he hadn't noticed.

"Something wrong Joe?"

"I'm just confused." Joe said. "Who are you?"

"Oh well, I'm Seth I'm-"

"He's my brother." Amber said. "Thought he was dead, he wasn't, just like TK here-"

"TK?" Joe said, then spotted him ."Wait when did you get here!"

"You're just now noticing Joe?" TK said.

"But you're dead! You've been dead!" Joe started flipping out on everyone, and everyone just stared, then eventually the poor guy passed out, be regained consciousness a few minutes later.

He seemed kind of embarrassed and sat back down.

"Did anyone get that on camera?" Matt said. "Because if they did I need that for my ringtone."

Clary laughed. "Maybe."

Amber laughed, face-palming. "You would video tape that. Anyway, so Seth is alive, and the human king here. End of story."

"You're forgetting you and Davis are queen and king of the Grassland." Seth reminded her.

"Don't remind me." Amber said frustrated that it was probably torn up.

"You and Davis?" Joe said. "Does that mean...you two are like..."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? Yes." Davis said.

"How long have we been split up!" Joe said, it obviously being a rhetorical question.

Soon they split up, and Davis and Amber start discussing what to do about the grassland in their room. Amber thought for a second. "Should we check it ourselves where we get a better idea?"

"I don't think your brothers are going to let you leave the castle, even TJ-"

"Who?" Amber said. "Wait, isn't that what you called TK back when we found him?"

"I'm not good with his name okay!" Davis said defensively, then calmed down. "Anyway, I guess we should go once this storm clears up if we can manage to get out."

Amber nodded. "Okay."

Clary was walking, camera off in her right hand, staring at the floor. Suddenly she bumped into someone and almost fell back, but managed to hold onto railing at her right side to keep up-right. She looked in front of her to see Joe was on the floor in front of her. "S-Sorry!" She extended her hand, which Joe took and she helped him up.

"It's okay." he said.

"I'm Clary, your Joe right?"

"Yep, that's me." Joe said.

"So where were you before the storm again?" Clary asked, attempting to make conversation.

"I was at a mansion with Felix and Felicia when it hit, and the thing was so old it fell apart." Joe said. "I told them it wasn't a good idea to go in there, but did they listen to me? No."

"It must be a pain to know your right and have someone do what you're telling them not to anyway." Clary said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it is. But I'm used to it. So what happened to you when you get kidnapped?" Joe asked curiously.

"Well they brought me to the dungeon of the original castle we were in and I stayed there until Amber came." Clary said.

"That's horrible!" Joe said. "They have no right to do that, throw us in there like we're animals or something! Why are we out anyway?"

"We're Amber's friends, Amber is Seth's sister, see the connection?" Clary said.

"Oh, okay. Well. I guess that's good." Joe said.

Back with Amber and Davis, they watched as the rain slowly came to a stop. They each got a rain jacket and went to Seth, who was talking to Myotismon. Seth smiled at them, "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey bro. Can you get us a chariot? We need to go check on the Grassland now that the storm is over."

"Sure, Sorcermon, you hear her?" he asked a nearby Sorcermon.

"Yes sir! I'll be right on it your majesties." it said and ran off. 

* * *

><p>Carter, Kari, and Tai laid under a few big trees, drenched with rain-water. Kari was shivering, and Tai was doing the best to keep her warm. Carter was sitting hugging herself, her zipped up, soaked black jacket not doing much to help her.<p>

"This is a bad day for me." Carter mumbled.

"It is for all of us." Kari agreed.

"At least you're not part fire in the rain." Coronamon said.

"I don't like water." Gatomon said crossley.

"I don't like it this much." Agumon said.

Carter sighed. These guys complained a lot. Carter stood up. "Come on, maybe we can find a village or something."

Tai and Kari stood up, along with the digimon. They followed her, and after a while of walking, they saw a small village in the distance. They ran to it, to find it owned by mostly Bearmon. One looked at them and tilted it's head. "Humans?"

"Uh, hi. Can you help us?" Kari asked. "We're kind of lost here, and we need somewhere to stay."

"Sure!" It said. "Follow me!" It lead them to a medium sized shack, big enough for them to stand up fine, big enough for all of them, but still not too big. It had a single separate room which was the bathroom, where they went one by one and dried off. When Carter came out she put her hat back on.

"Are you guys hungry? I can fix you something to eat!" it said.

"A little bit." Tai said, and the other two nodded. 

* * *

><p>Seth was in his throne room, staring at Armukenimon. "What do you mean the fourth kid escaped?"<p>

"When we captured those kids Ken, Adriane, and Demi we did ask you asked and sent the girl Lana to the separate dungeon like you asked, but she escaped somehow!" Arukenimon said.

"You always seem to disappoint me Arukenimon. I suggest you find her, and quickly. There's no telling where she went to during this storm."

"Right." Arukenimon said.

Lana was with Shoutmon, in a cave. She was hoping they wouldn't find her, but it was always a possibility.

"What do we do if they find us Shoutmon?" Lana asked.

"I digivolve and try to fight them off. But I can only digivolve to my champion form, there's no telling what they'll be."

Lana closed her eyes and leaned close to the fire so her hair could dry quicker. "This whole thing is a digi-pain, you know that Shoutmon?"

Luna sat in the top of a tree, her normally silky long silver hair wet and laying against her back. Her golden eyes were shut as she listened to the leaves rattle in the slight wind that still continued. Her partner Lalamon was on the branch right beside her, staring at her, unable to figure out why she looked so sad. Luna had her chin resting on her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Something wrong Luna?"

"Oh, no. I'm just more used to my bed then tree branches, the ground, cave floors, stuff like that." Lana said quietly.

"Oh, I see. I guess it can't be too comfortable for a human, us digimon are used to it, most of us don't live in houses, most of us don't want to." Lalamon said.

Luna nodded. "Our worlds are quite different Lalamon."

"Your right. But so are we, and we're compatible. Right?"

Luna smiled at her partner. "Right." 

* * *

><p>Ren and Kotemon walked across odd colored patches of ground, staring at the big multi-colored structures around the area. Ren looked down and jumped back. He'd almost stepped on an egg!<p>

"Oh, I know where we are!" Kotemon said. "Primary Village!"

"What-ary village?"

"Primary village, it's where digimon are reborn. See!" Kotemon pointed at a egg that was glowing.

"Gah! Is it on fire?"

"No, it's hatching!" Kotemon said. "Come on!"

The two rushed over to it, and when it stopped glowing it was turned into a basket-like thing with a little red digimon inside it.

"Hi!" Kotemon said.

"Hi." It said roughly in a cute little boy voice.

"Who's around my babies! Show yourself!" A booming male voice said. Ren turned around to see a red and blue digimon that walked on all fours glaring at them. "A human!"

"Hey, hey it's okay! We're just lost, we're not trying to do anything!" Ren said.

"It's exactly because of a human that the digital world is like it is! Completely unfree, chained up!"

"I'm sorry!" Ren said. "Honestly, we don't want to do any harm we're just lost!"

"Hmm, maybe I'll believe you. But maybe I won't."

Ren gulped. "We don't want to hurt anyone or anything, honest."

"Okay, but I'm keeping my eye on you. I'm Elecmon."

"I'm Ren, and this is Kotemon." Ren said, still slightly nervous. 

* * *

><p>"Your majesties! Welcome back to the Grassland!" a Salamon said.<p>

"Thank you." Amber said, followed by Davis. The village still looked about 75% in tact as it was when they'd left it before the storm according to Davis, Amber hadn't seen it since she was sick. The villagers agreed, so Amber figured they were right.

"Help me...!" I squeaky voice said.

Amber heard it first, and she went to a building that had only been a couple of feet high that had crumbled down. She saw a hint of purple and brown beneath the white-grey broken structure. She cleared it away, and found a Yaamon under there. She picked it up and held it gently. "Are you okay little guy?"

"Your majesty, thank you. I think so, my right ear feels kind of funny." it said. Amber looked, and she saw instead of bending at the end it bent fairly close to the head, it looked broken.

"Is there some type of doctor or something in this village?" Amber asked.

A teal colored digimon with orange details came over. She recognized it to be a Dracomon. "I'm the village doctor, your majesty."

She handed the Yaamon to Dracomon. "It's ear looks hurt, would you take a look at it for me?"

"Of course your majesty." It said, and lightly ran it's fingers along the Yaamon's ear, making it wince. "Yes I think it's broken. I'll take care of it right away!" Dracomon said and headed back to his hut.

"Good job Amb." Davis said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's a good thing you found him, it may have gotten worse if he stayed under there a long time."

"Yeah." Amber nodded.


	29. Chapter 28: Always Torn

**Hey guys it's Lunamon810 once again, here with another chapter of good ol' Crest of Trust. Have I ever mentioned how much I love writing this? xD I'd just like for you guys to know you're all AWESOME for reading this, especially for this long. I promise the up-coming chapters are progressive as far as the storyline goes, I wanted to write these chapters for a few reasons. I wanted to first of all bring out more of Amber's history, I wanted to have some good emotional moments, and I needed some chapters for you love-hungry people out there. xD Love-hungry or not you're still awesome. But like I was saying just hang on, some digimon-action stuff will start happening soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon in any way, shape, or form! I only own two of the OC's, Amber & Seth.**

**Claimer: As said above I own Amber & Seth.**

**Once again thanks to Latina Shewolf for the 'recap' below, and not to mention submitting Clary!**

**Hey guys, Seth here. After a night of fright, the gang woke up rather refreshed for once. During breakfast a couple of Sorcermon came in bringing a group of very wet friends. Joe, Felix, and Felicia with Gomamon, Terriermon, and Lopmon following close behind. Yay! More friends. Poor Joe finding out that TK is alive was far too much for him. Matt just got a new ringtone thanks to Clary, hehe. They filled Joe, Felix and Felicia in on what they missed. After everyone split up to do their own thing, Davis and Amber start discussing what to do about the grassland. Clary bumped into Joe and ended up striking a conversation with him. Not too long afterwords, Amber and Davis left to check on the grasslands. Carter, Kari, Tai and their digimon were all under a few big trees weren't doing so well with soaked by the rain. They managed to find a Bearmon village and got some shelter at last. I wasn't a happy person when I learned that the digidestined Lana and her partner Shoutmon managed to escape. Watch out Lana! Luna has some trouble sleeping but at least she has her partner Lalamon at her side. Meanwhile Ren and Kotemon stumbled across Primary Village. There they met Elecmon. Amber and Davis made it back to the Grassland to check for any damage when Amber heard a small voice cry for help. Turns out there was a Yaamon trapped under a building. Thank goodness Amber heard its cry for help. Things look peaceful for our friends, but for how long? Stay tuned for Digimon: The Crest of Trust!**

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around the big dinner table, some small talk taking place between most of them. Amber sat quiet while she ate, thinking. Now three more were in Seth's clutches. Would they all join Seth? Had she really caused this change of heart? She knew they couldn't all really want to be there, a few were there because she was, and others were there because those people were. Who could be left? If memory served there were still four kids they didn't know, Tai, and Kari left. Tai was stubborn, surely he wouldn't join them. Maybe he was the good side's last hope.<p>

'What's wrong, you look bummed out." Sora said, and Amber looked up from her bowl of soup.

"I'm okay."

"You don't look or sound okay." Sora persisted.

Amber sighed. "Not to come off rude, by why do you care anyway?"

"You're one of us Amber, you're my friend. Plus, you're Matt's sister."

Amber nodded. "I'll be fine."

"But you've been like this for a while."

"I know."

"Well I'm here if you need to talk about it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Amber said sighing, taking a bite of garlic bread. She felt Seth's eyes on her, so she looked at him from the top of her eyes. "What Seth?"

"What'd I do?"

Amber just stared at him, then Seth looked away, realizing she blamed him a little bit for everything she'd been through recently. The two of them were quiet through the rest of dinner, and after words Seth walked over to her as everyone was heading back to their rooms. Davis looked at her, and she just smiled and nodded for him to go on to his room. He left, along with everyone else. Seth looked at her. "Amber why are you so upset? The Amber I knew never let anything keep her down."

"I guess I'm not your little sister anymore then."

"Amber you're always going to be my little sister no matter how you act or if we're in our world, this world, or any other world that may exist. And as your big brother, I want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Amber, look at me."

"No."

"Look at me." he said with his strict older brother voice, and Amber did just like she did when Seth used to be so persistent about looking him in the eye. She looked with her head tilted town, looking from the top of her eyes. "What's wrong?" Seth asked again. Amber took a deep breath and fell into her brother's arms, hugging him tight, crying. This caught Seth off guard. He patted her on the back. "I told you something was wrong." Seth said quietly, and Amber wiped her tears away, calming down. She remained hugging him, feeling as if she would be separated from him otherwise. Once she did pull apart, she took a deep breath and let out what she'd been holding back.

"What's wrong? I got sucked into a totally different world with my adoptive brother thinking his brother and my brother were dead, I got split up from half the group, got back together, then got split up from my best friend, got split up from everyone in a whirlwind that came out of nowhere that I'm pretty sure you had something to do with, kissed someone I barely knew at the time, fell in love with him, found out my adoptive brother's brother, who's also my adoptive brother, was alive, then I got taken away by Myotismon with Davis, found out you were alive but evil, got crowned queen, had the area I ruled somewhat destroyed by a storm, that same storm nearly got us all killed!" Amber exclaimed. "I almost lost everyone I loved and cared about- again!"

"Again?"

"I lost mom and dad first, then you and Aunt Allison!" Amber exclaimed, panting. "I lost everyone! Then I almost lost you again, along with Matt, TK, Davis, and Lunamon! Not to mention Clary, my best friend! Who I watched sink into depression because she lost her partner because Etemon split them up!"

"Amber I-"

"And you're the one who did most of this to me!" she said before she could stop herself. She froze as she realized she'd said it outloud.

"Are you really that mad at me Amber?" Seth asked, his voice shaky.

"No...well maybe...I don't know. I shouldn't be having to make these decisions."

"Amber I didn't want to upset you." Seth said. "I just wanted you to be around...and for you to accept who I am. Which I know must be hard, but you're my little sister. I just hoped you'd always accept me no matter what I did."

"Seth just because I'm upset doesn't mean I don't accept you." Amber said. "It just means I'm frustrated, you should know that."

"I kept my promise you know." he said, his face softening a little bit.

"Huh?"

"I promised you something a few nights before the fire at Aunt Allison's. You had a dream you were a princess, remember. And you said you were sad because you couldn't ever really become a princess. So I promised you I'd make sure you'd become one." He grinned at her, and she laughed.

"I remember that. And me and you made plans of what we'd do as rulers of country." Amber said. "And you said you make sure I was heavily guarded so no one would be able to hurt me."

"Uh-huh." he said, ruffling her hair a little bit. "But, how do you feel about all of this...I mean about being here?"

"I feel like I need to leave honestly." Amber said. "I guess the princess life wasn't for me."

"Maybe if it were under different circumstances." Seth sighed. "I understand how you feel, but I can't let you leave."

"I honestly wouldn't leave without you anyway."

Seth didn't have a response, he simply hugged her tight and picked her up, and carried her up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing lightly.

"You're a princess, you shouldn't have to walk up stairs." Seth said jokingly, then brought her to her room and laid her on her bed. She stared up at him, smiling. He sat down next to her on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair, and she just laid there staring up at him. "Now, you need to go to sleep."

"But it's only 8pm-"

"You haven't been sleeping good lately. You need to try to get some sleep Amb."

"But I'm not tired Seth." Amber said, hearing a hint of childish whining entering her voice. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, so he rolled his own and looked away.

"Sleep, puppy dog."

"Fine." Amber said sighing, laughing. She used to do that to Seth when he would try to convince her to go to sleep. She laid curled up on her bed while Seth sat on the edge, still stroking her hair. She fell asleep easily, to Seth's relief. He waited a while then left the room, since he was king and did have some business to take care of.

* * *

><p>Amber was woke up the next morning by someone she wouldn't have expected. Izzy. She sat up, and looked out the window, then the clock. It was around the regular time she woke up, but why did Izzy wake her up? She looked at Izzy with a confused look. "Something wrong Izzy?"<p>

"Well, we need to come up with a plan to get out of here soon." Izzy said. "I can tell you think the same." Izzy sat down on the desk chair.

"Maybe I do." Amber said quietly. "But I don't know that I could leave Seth here."

"We don't have much of a choice Amber."

"I know Izzy, but how do you expect to get out anyways?"

"We could go to the grassland as a group and just...run off from there." Izzy said.

"Surely my castle there is going to be done soon, which means there will be a lot of guards there." Amber said.

"Less than there will be here." Izzy said.

Amber nodded and sighed. Did anyone understand that she cared for her brother? She froze when she thought that. _Whose side am I on? Didn't you originally come to keep their attention off the others, to find out more information about the enemies plans? I mean sure, I didn't know Seth was here then...but can I really allow him to change my side officially?_

"Amber?" Izzy said. "You look zoned out."

Amber snapped her head up. "Oh, yeah, sorry."

"So when should we try to escape?" Izzy asked.

Amber bit her lip. "I don't know. Davis and I were going to go to the grassland today, but that's not enough time to get everyone in on the plan. Especially since we have to be careful, if I know Seth, which at this point I don't know if I do or not, he'll be keeping an eye on us."

"Do you think he's heard any of this then?" Izzy asked.

"Hopefully not." Amber said.

"Izzy!" Mimi's high pitched scream echoed through into Amber's room.

"Uh...That's your cue I believe." Amber said.

Amber's door banged open, and Amber's eyes widened at Mimi's enraged look. "What are you doing in here Izzy!"

Izzy and Amber exchanged a look, could she keep her big mouth shut?

"Izzy I asked you a question!"

"Amber and I were discussing if we thought another storm would be coming through, trying to keep everyone safe." Izzy said.

"Well get down to breakfast soon!" Mimi demanded, then stomped out.

"Wow..." Amber said. "Anyway, Seth...I don't know who he is. He's cheerful him around me, but around the rest of you something's...different."

"I see." Izzy said then nodded, then stood up. "Well I've gotta go, we'll discuss this more later I guess."

"Yeah." Amber said, then stood up as he left and got ready for breakfast, then headed down stairs. Davis was already down there, and he smiled at her.

"Morning Amber."

"Hey Davis." she said, then sat down smiling.

Seth was sitting across from her, and he smiled at her. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have been." Amber said. "More than I have been. I guess I could thank you...or blame you, for that."

"Now why would you blame me? Wouldn't that make it a bad thing?" Seth asked.

"I clear my head before I go to sleep." Amber said. "I didn't last night. So my brain equals a sea of jumbled up thoughts."

"Oh well." he said. "You'll just have some extra clearing up to do tonight."

Amber stuck her tongue out at him, then started eating. But she needed to think now. Izzy wanted to get out of here, and soon. She was sure a lot of the others did too, but she had to be honest with herself. Her heart wasn't in leaving. She wanted to stay with Seth, she lost him once out of something no one could have stopped, but now she had a choice. But what about Matt, TK, Davis? How about Clary, how would that make her feel?

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, poor Amber. Will she ever figure this all out? Guess we'll have to see if she manages to next time on Digimon: The Crest of Trust.<strong>


	30. Chapter 29: The Dance

**Hey, Lunamon810 here! First of all, see! I'm still writing on it! It's just writers block, which with the help of my story Cardcaptor Ouran, has went away. Woo! Anyway, it is so awkward putting song lyrics in the chapter when someone is singing. xD Anyway, yeah. I'm SO sorry it took so long! I'm gonna do my best to make chapters faster from now on. Woo! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the songs used in this chapter. I own no OC's besides Amber & Seth.**

**Claimer: I do own Amber & Seth.**

* * *

><p>"Clary, can you hand me the snap-dragons?" Amber asked, packing the dirt around some roses. She and Clary were working on the plants in front of the castle, for two reasons. One, they wanted some outside air, and two, they felt the castle looked too dull. Amber passed her a large pot of the flowers, and Amber started planting them.<p>

"The flowers smell nice." Clary said, planting orange lillies.

"You're right." Amber said, nodding. "They do."

"Do you think That Luna Seth talked about is our Luna from the orphanage?" Clary asked.

"I think it's possible." Amber said. "If we can come here why not anyone else from the orphanage. It seems many random kids have ended up here."

"I don't think it's exactly random." Clary said. "It seems like maybe there's a reason we're here."

Amber looked at her over her shoulder, and Clary did the same. "Maybe you're right Clary. Can you help me move this big rock, it's blocking the way."

Amber and Clary stood up to examine the rock. It was about four feet by two feet, and almost perfectly round. They started to pick it up, then a round beam of light shot up and a man appeared in the middle of the beam, obviously a hologram due to the fact the man was about a foot tall. "Who are you?" Amber said.

"I'm Gennai." He had greying brown hair and wore odd clothes, but Amber still didn't freak out that some random guy was managing to do something so weird. She felt like something important was going on.

"Well, Gennai, what are you doing here? And who are you?"

"Well, I know your friends, Matt and Izzy and the rest." Gennai said. "I'm here to help you, but you can't tell King Seth."

"My brother?" Amber asked. "Why can't I tell him?"

"He's the enemy."

Amber groaned. "You people kill me. But I suppose he is the enemy...bleh. Anyway how do you intend to help us Gennai."

"Did you receive the tags I placed under the tree?" Gennai asked.

"Yes." Amber said, holding her own out, still around her neck, along with Clary.

"Ah, so you've already received your crest." Gennai said.

"Yeah, what is my crest anyway?" Amber asked.

"Your crest is the crest of Trust."

"But I have anything but trust." Amber muttered somewhat stubbornly before she could stop herself.

"Well you see, the crests are either something that's a...shortcoming," Gennai said. "or something you have too much of."

"So my lack of trust is my shortcoming?" Amber asked.

"Yes." Gennai said.

"Do you know mine?" Clary asked.

"Unfortunately no." Gennai said.

"Amber!" Seth's voice called.

Gennai disappeared, so Amber and Clary quickly went back to planting. When he got around the corner of the gate, he looked at her. She looked up. "Hey, what's up?"

"You know that Yaamon you saved at the Grassland?" Seth asked while Amber fixed her ponytail, it being pretty hot out.

"Yeah, I remember the little guy." Amber said as she went back to planting.

"Well I hear he's doing better now. So much better, he digivolved into a Impmon."

"That's awesome!" Amber said, smiling. "So I guess that means he's healed up?"

"Yeah, digimon heal a whole lot faster than humans."

"That's great." Amber said as she finished planting the last Snap Dragon.

"Yep, well I gotta go, just wanted to let you know." Seth said smiling, then he headed back to the castle.

"So we done out here?" Clary asked.

"I think so." Amber said, just as a familiar looking white haired girl, a pink-green digimon, and a orange-tan digimon ran high speed towards them. they ran past them and stopped, and Amber couldn't figure out why they were in such a hurry until they saw a large amount of Woodmon after them. Amber stood with her arms out. "Stop!" They skidded to a halt, some running into each other.

"Queen Amber, are they friends of yours?" one of the ones in the front asked.

"Yes, and I ask if you see a human you do not chase them, but you escort them to the castle." Amber said with her leaderly voice, crossing her arms.

"Yes mam!" they chorused, then they ran off. Amber turned around. "Luna? Patamon?"

"Amber?" Luna said walking forward. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a long story for another time."

"Hey you're Matt's sister, right?" Patamon said.

Amber turned to him and smiled. "Uh-huh, follow me!" Amber ran inside, Clary, Luna, Clary, Lalamon, and Patamon following close behind. She ran to TK's room and knocked, and TK came out.

"TK!" Patamon exclaimed and flew into TK's arms.

"Patamon! I've been hoping you'd show up buddy!"

"TK, how?" The little excited digimon asked.

"Another long story." Amber said.

"If this place was any crazier..." Luna said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's okay Luna, I know. Oh...remember how back at the orphanage I told you about my brother, Seth?"

"Yeah, after us asking forever. You didn't like talking about it."

"Well...he's here." Amber said. "And king."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Luna said.

"It is." Amber mumbled as she lead them back down the hall, leaving TK and Patamon to reunite in peace. She lead them down to Seth's throne room, where he was sitting alone besides his Sorcermon guards. She lead them in, and stepped aside to allow Seth to see Luna perfectly and vise versa. Luna blushed and bowed, and Seth stood up and did the same.

"Seth, this is Luna. Luna, this is Seth."

"But Seth is dead." Luna said, looking over Amber, blinking.

"We thought he was." Amber said. "He ended up here somehow."

"Oh.." Luna said, slightly confused.

"Things are confusing around here. You get used to it...Sorta." Amber said.

"Sorcermon, please lead Ms. Luna here to her room." Seth said, and the sorcermon he was looking at motioned for Luna to follow, and she did. Once she was well out of earshot, and Seth had walked down to be level with Amber, Amber smirked.

"Pretty isn't she?" she asked tauntingly. "Maybe it's time you get interested in love, Sethy."

"Hey!" Seth said, blushing, and he started chasing after her, and she laughed, running around the throne room, and when she stopped he skidded a few feet and started to fall, but she managed to grab his wrist and keep them up with the help of Clary. She laughed while he recovered. "I will not be falling in love, especially not in the digital world." he said crossing his arms, he said with a jokingly serious voice.

"Sure, whatever you say your majesty." Amber said, then stuck her tongue out at Seth. Davis walked in right after.

"Hey Amber, I've been looking for you. We should probably go work on the Grassland today."

Amber nodded. "Yeah. Seth, you know, carriage."

"How many of you are going, there's like, fifty of you."

"There are twenty of us at the castle including you." Amber said, crossing her arms.

"Plus digimon. That makes thirty-nine."

"That's eleven less than what you said."

"I'll go see if anyone's coming with us." Davis said.

"I am." Clary said.

"That makes three of you, plus your digimon. So six." Seth said, and they awaited Davis for a while in silence, and he soon returned with everyone behind him.

"We wanna get this Grassland fixed. It's way over-due." Yolei said.

The others nodded in agreement, and soon many chariots awaited them, and everyone went to the grassland, including Seth. The villager-digimon were overjoyed to see so many people cared about the grassland, and Amber was happy to see the digimon happy. Her, Davis, Lunamon, and V-mon worked on building the medium sized houses, Seth, Luna, and Lalamon the smaller ones. Willis, Felicia, Felix, Tazzie, all four of the bunny digimon, and Gabumon X worked on the larger buildings. Yolei, Cody, Clary, Joe, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Renamon, and Gomamon worked on the hospital. Sora, Matt, TK, Biyomon, Gabumon, and Patamon worked on small villages together that didn't have buildings much bigger than themselves, Izzy, Mimi, Tentomon, and Palmon worked on collecting resources, and Adriane, Demi, Ken, Labramon, Gazimon, and Wormmon worked on many villages, zooming through them.

"Luna, would you mind bringing me the concrete brick? The last one's over there." Seth said, nodding towards it as he continued putting the glue-like stuff to help keep it together over the top of the brick that he was about to put the last one on.

"Sure." Luna said, then she picked it up. She started to walk, then the weight made her lose her balance, and she swerved around, spinning a few times, then Seth stopped and hurried over and took hold of the brick which she was holding onto dear life, stabling her.

"You okay?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, just not good at picking up concrete bricks I suppose." Luna said laughing, then going back to attaching wood planks to the frame of the roof to complete it.

With Davis and Amber, the two were busy lifting their digimon up to put the last few bricks on the second house they were working on. Amber laughed, "This better be the last time we fix up this place."

"I agree, next time these guys have to learn how to build themselves!" Davis said laughing. "We're not their servants."

"No we're their king and queen, and I suppose that means we must do this. But I guess I really don't mind, it's a good cause and if we don't who will?"

"Yeah." Davis said and nodded as V-mon put the final brick. The roof wasn't damaged, so they were done with that house now.

As for Yolei, Cody, Clary, Joe, and their digimon, they'd decided since some digimon were at the beat-up hospital, Clary and Joe would help them while Yolei, Cody, and the Digimon would work on building.

"Is there any hospital bandages?" Joe asked.

"Hospital bandages, hospital bandages..." Clary said quietly while she rummaged through the cabinets, and after a minute finding some. She handed a new roll of it to Joe, who proceeded to wrap up a Dorumon's tail. Clary then started pointing some ointment on a bad cut a Salamon had, the poor digimon whimpering while she did so. "Sorry, I'm trying not to put any more pressure than necessary for it to work." Clary then noticed a fairly bad bruise on the digimon's forehead. She went through the cabinets and found what she was looking for, cabbage leaves. She found a empty metal thermus and rolled it over the leaves, smashing them. She scooped up the smashed leaves and rubbed them on the bruise, and got them to stay there. "That should help the bruise."

"How'd you know that?" Joe asked.

"Uh...I don't know really." Clary said stopping, thinking. How did she know that?

By sunset, the grassland was finally finished. The digimon repeatedly thanked them, and soon enough they were back at Seth's castle, cleaning up, then eating dinner. At dinner, Seth announced something unexpected.

"Tonight, we're having a ball."

"A what?" Amber asked.

"A ball. So I sudjust you all go get ready, and I'll see you in an hour."

"We're having a ball at nine at night?" Amber asked.

"Yep." Seth said, then walked off.

Davis turned to Amber. "Well then, will you grant me the honor of going to the ball with my queen?" he asked in a slightly mocking voice.

"Of course my king." Amber replied in the same tone.

Izzy looked at Mimi, somewhat nervously. Mimi waited for him to say it and he finally did. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Of course Izzy!" Mimi exclaimed and hugged him so tight he could hardly breath. Soon enough the couples had clarified that they were going together. But that left a lot of them still.

Clary was in her room, looking through the large wardrobe she was granted with. She pulled out a knee length black dress with inch-wide straps and it was poke-a-dotted with white. She changed into it, and decided she looked okay in it. She brushed out her hair when she heard a knock at her door. She looked at the clock, there was still plenty of time before the ball. When she opened the door, Joe stood there in a black dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Oh, hi Joe." Clary said with a small smile.

"Uh-uh-hi-Clary-uh-You look nice."

"Oh, thanks, you too."

"Um, look, Clary, would you, uh, go to the ball, with uh, um,uh...me?" he said the last word really quiet and more nervous than the rest. Clary blushed and nodded.

"Of course Joe, I would love to."

Seth straightened his dark red tie which matched his tuxedo, his shirt black. He swallowed hard and knocked on the door in front of him, and Luna emerged wearing a light pink dress with a handkerchief style bottom. She smiled at him. "Hey Seth."

"H-hey Luna. You look...wow." Seth said, honestly amazed. "Well, uh, will you...will you...will you...forget it I can't do it." He shook his head and walked away, but Luna put her white gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Seth, just say whatever's on your mind. Don't leave me wondering what it was." Luna said gently. Seth turned around, took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Luna, will you go to the ball with me? Please?"

"It'd be my honor, your majesty."

Felicia walked out of her room wearing a dress with several layers, the bottom one layer pink, the one above it white, and that pattern continued for the layered bottom, but the top was white. She wore a silver choker and had a light pink barrette holding her bangs to the side. Willis rounded the corner, wearing a white tux, and he stopped and stared for a second, and Felicia smiled. "Hi Willis."

"Oh, hey Felicia! Uh...will you go to the ball with me?" he asked quickly, as if trying to do so before he talked himself out of it.

"Sure."

Demi marched straight up to Felix's door and hit it strong but quickly three times. She was wearing a dark brown dress that went to her mid-knee and had black boots on for answered the door, wearing a dark blue tux.

"Uh, hey. Demi, right?" he said.

"Yeah, and you're Felix?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm not one for mushy stuff, so you know, will you go to the ball with me?" She asked quickly.

"Uh, sure."

In pairs everyone entered the dance room. Adriane came in wearing a knee-length hot pink dress with a black waist belt, next to Ken who was wearing a classic black tux. Clary and Joe, Amber and Davis, Felicia and Willis, Felix and Demi, Matt and Sora, Mimi and Izzy, and finally Luna and Seth. The only two who didn't ask someone to the ball, Yolei and Cody, just entered separately.

"So you did ask someone to the ball." Amber said to Seth.

"Yeah, yeah." Seth said, waving her off in his brotherly way.

Everyone got ready, and danced to a few strictly instrumental songs, then Seth decided it was time to be less formal. He started playing music they actually knew. When the song "Accidentally In Love" by Counting Crows, Amber got everyone to follow Seth and Luna's choreography. Both started to blush as of "These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone", but they continued anyway. Then Seth went down to talk to Amber.

"Why don't you sing something?" Seth asked.

"'Cause I still have a little bit of respect here."

"Come on, you're a good singer."

"You're supposed to think that you're my brother."

"You are." Seth insisted.

"Yeah Amb." Davis said.

"Uh-huh!" Clary said from nearby, and Luna nodded next to Seth, having heard her at the orphanage. Amber sighed.

"Four evil people in one room. That should be illegal." Amber said, then Seth lead her up to where the mic was. She took it off it's stand and took a deep breath. "Okay guys, I guess Seth, Davis, Clary, and Luna want me to sing...So yay."

Seth nodded and grinned. "Yeah!"

Amber took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...Get out your guns, battles begun. Are you a saint or a sinner? If love's a fight, than I shall die, with my heart on a trigger. They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back, I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live not just survive, tonight." As she continued singing Angel With A Shotgun, she looked at everyone in the room. As she sang, more and more reasons popped into her head of how the song reminded her of all of them. When she was done, she gave a small bow while everyone clapped, then she walked off stage.

Seth and Luna stood together, both looking pretty shy. Luna would open her mouth just slightly, as if getting ready to say something, then she'd close it and look away. Seth did the same himself a few times, but neither said anything. Demi took notice, and informed Adriane. They informed Felix and Ken they'd be back, and went up to the stage, where Adriane was tossed a second mic.

"There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl. Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too. There's one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl. Shalalalala. My oh my. Looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala. Ain't that sad. It's such a shame. Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl. Now's your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon. No time will be better. She don't say a word. And she won't say a word. Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala. My oh my. Looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala

Ain't that sad. it's such a shame. Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl. Shalalalala. Don't be scared. You better be prepared. Go on and kiss the girl. Shalalalala. Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how. You wanna kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl. Lalalala, Lalalala. Go on and kiss the girl. Lalalala, Lalalala. Go on and kiss the girl. Shalalalala. My oh myyyyy. Looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala. Ain't that sad. It's such a shame. Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl. Lalalala, Lalalala. Go on and kiss that girl!. Lalalala, Lalalala. Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl."

And everyone watched as Seth quickly leaned in a kissed Luna, catching her off guard, but he wanted to before he could talk himself out of it. A few seconds later, they pulled away, and Luna was left quite shocked for a second, but her shocked face faded into a smile and she hugged him tight, and Amber grinned, and everyone started clapping. The two lovers laughed and gave playful bows. Amber looked at Clary. "I sang. Now you."

"W-what? No!"

"Now." Amber said crossing her arm, still half smiling though. "You have no choice."

"Oh come on Ambe-"

"You made me, I'm making you! Now!" She pushed Clary towards the stage, and Clary started walking herself. She got up, and Amber smirked, happy to have won. Clary grabbed the mike and took a deep breath. "She never slows down...She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's, all alone, feels like it's all, coming down." She continued Stand in the Rain, and kept her eyes closed until the end. Upon opening them she saw everyone was intently watching, and they all clapped, and she blushed a little bit. She bowed and removed herself from the stage.

"You were great!" Amber said.

"You're evil too."

"Yes, I am." Amber said laughing, knowing Clary was referring to her earlier comment.

* * *

><p>Later, once everyone returned to their rooms and changed, Amber changed into a dark brown t-shirt and black shorts. She opened the door, assuming Davis was there, and she was right. They walked over to the bed, and once they were at the side of the bed Davis tickled her side, causing her to fall on the bed laughing. She swatted his hands away. "Okay, okay. We should get some sleep, we can't be a successful king and queen if we're half asleep all day."<p>

"Yes, my queen." he said laughing, and laid down next to her.

"It was nice of Seth to put the ball together."

"Yes, it was." Davis said. "Now, time for sleep right?"

"Right." Amber said, then kissed him quickly. She laid her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 30: Rebellion

**Hello everyone, Lunamon810 here! Shockingly. xD I know it has been quite a while since I posted a chapter. And now you're all gonna be disappointed because this is a short as heck chapter. And I mean _short._But. Think of this as a 'bridge' to the more exciting part. Because the upcoming chapters should be _much _longer, because there is a _lot _about to happen. So. Read this ridiculously short chapter and bare with me, and I promise to have chapter 31 up much quicker than chapter 30. Sound like a plan? Awesome.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form! Nor do I own any OC's beside Seth & Amber.**

**Claimer: I do own Seth & Amber.**

* * *

><p>Amber remained a little confused when she woke up to Seth scooping her up outta bed and spinning around, obviously her spinning with him. She stared up confused at her brother, who stopped and grinned down at her. He sat her down at the entrance to her bathroom. "Change!" He laughed and sat down on the bed, and Amber closed her door and changed into a shoulderless t-shirt that was dark brown except the top inch which was around carmel brown. She changed into knee-length shorts that were shredded at the bottom and torn a little bit in the front. She picked some dark brown wedge flip flops and walked out, where Seth scooped her up again and proceeded to carry her down to the kitchen.<p>

"Seth what in the digi-world is going on?" Amber asked. He just laughed and ran faster. Once they made it to the kitchen he sat her down and Davis, Matt, TK, and Seth hugged her from all sides. "Uhm...hi?"

"Happy birthday!" Seth exclaimed, followed by everyone else.

"Wha-You're right...it is my birthday." Amber was shocked at herself for forgetting.

"You forgot?" Davis asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm, well good thing we remembered." Seth said, then lead her to her usual chair, where she was met by pancakes with some of the top brownness cut off to make the surface look like she was on it. She laughed.

"How?"

"We have an awesome kitchen staff."

"Seems like it."

They started to eat the Amber-look-alike pancakes, strawberries, and some pastries.

Ren and Katemon walked on a dirt road, looking for someone who could direct them somewhere that wasn't so quiet and eerie. Just then Lana and Shoutmon jumped down in front of them and looked at them. Ren jumped back. "H-hey! What's your problem!?"

"Things can't be trusted around here." Shoutmon replied.

"Do I look dangerous?"

"Maaaybe..." Lana said. "Come on Shoutmon, this guy's ok.

"Look, why don't we travel together? The four of us would be less vulnerable if we were together."

"Hmm...I guess." Lana said.

"Great, lets get moving then."

Amber found herself being hurried into a chariot with Davis and being escorted somewhere, and the next thing she knew she was on the grasslands. She then saw why. Her castle was completed. Davis smiled. "Awesome! Now my king-ness is more announced!" Amber coughed. "I mean...our royalty-ness?"

"Better."

"Alrighty then." Seth put his hands on there shoulders. "You're castle is officially finished."

"Sweet." Amber said, and they were escorted into the castle, escorted around. Soon Seth had to go back to his castle.

"Love you." Amber said, hugging him.

"Love you too, see you later." Seth said, hugging her back then leaving. Amber thought for a few minutes, then looked at Davis. "Get the others. We all need to discuss something."

"Uh, alright." Davis said, and withen fifteen minutes everyone was gathered in the dining room, although they weren't eating quite yet.

"Hello everyone. First I'd just like to say I'm sorry for the confusion lately. Next, I'd like to point out the obvious. What I'm doing is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"We're digidestined. We shouldn't be on the evil side."

"But, it's not your fault he-"

"I could have said no! Anyways, moving on. Do we...'rebel' against Seth now...or..."

"Amber he's your brother..." Tk said.

"Yeah, well so are you and Matt. And you two don't try to make me evil." She looked away because she knew tears were probably coming, and she didn't want them to know. "We can rebel. It's fine."

"Then...lets rebel." Felix said.

"Yeah, we have the numbers." Clary said. One by one everyone agreed and put their hand in the middle. Finally it was Amber and Davis' turn. Amber took a deep breath and put her hand in.

"Rebel." Then Davis followed suit.

"Rebel." Then they tossed their hands up and said in a normal voice so no one would here.

"Rebellion."


	32. Chapter 31: Seth's Reign Part 1

**Hey everyone, Lunamon810 here. Wait, again? And I just posted a chapter yesterday? Gasp! xD Anyway, I hope this helps make up for the short chapter yesterday, this one is a little bit longer and more...exciting. I realy hope you guys aren't disappointed in this one. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape or form! And I don't own any of the OC's except for Seth and Amber!**

**Claimer: I own Seth & Amber.**

**Amber woke up rather confused thanks to her brother acting out of character. Weird huh? Just when things couldn't get any weirder, Davis, Matt, Tk, and Seth hugged her from all sides. What's up with these guys? Oh it's Amber's birthday. Whoops, looks like said birthday girl forgot. *facepalms* While everyone was enjoying the delicious birthday breakfast, somewhere in the Digi-world, Ren and Kotemon had a run in with Lana and Shoutmon. After a short discussion, they agreed to travel together. Remember people, numbers is strength. Back with Amber, she was brought to the grasslands to see her castle finished. Sweet! After Seth left, Amber called a group meeting asking about one thing. Do they rebel against Seth now? Yikes, poor Amber. By the end it was decided, the Digidestines are going to rebel. I wonder how everyone is going to pull this off? Will the other Digidestines find their crests? Will they find their other friends? Find out now in Digimon: The Crest of Trust! - Latina Shewolf**

* * *

><p>It's been a few nights since Amber and Davis gained their own castle, and things have been quiet. But now, Tai, Carter, and Kari have all found themselves at Seth's castle. Tai's guard was up as they spoke.<p>

"All of your friends are at the other castle, but that's a whole other story in itself. I'll get them now." Before they could say anything Seth had left the room to send chariots to retrieve from the other castle. And soon enough, everyone was back at the castle. Everyone was together again. Seth had them eating dinner within fifteen minutes.

"So, Tai, Carter, Kari. We have a very important question to ask you." As Seth said this, chills went down Amber's back. She'd been dreading this moment. She hardly knew Tai, but knew him well enough to know that bad things were about to happen.

"And that is?" Tai asked.

"For you to join us."

"Us?"

"Yes, us. The rest of your friends, Myotismon-"

"I'm not joining any 'us' that includes Myotismon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well that's going to be a problem."

"No it isn't." Amber said almost instantly after he finished his sentence. Seth looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Seth...I'm done."

"Done?" Amber took a deep breath, clenched her fists, and lunged at him from across the table, knocking him and his seat back, all the way to the floor. Seth was shocked and tried to grab Amber's shoulders, but Amber glared straight into his eyes, hatred burning.

"It's all your fault! You brought this on yourself, Seth! You thought I would go bad? You thought you could convert your little sister to the bad side? Yeah right! I thought without you I'd lose my mind at some point, but I didn't lose my mind until you came back!"

"Amber-"

"I don't want to hear it Seth! Guys, get out!" At that moment Seth pushed her off him as everyone started to flee, minutes Davis, Matt, and Tk. Seth punched her stomach right then and there, and it seemed like something in Amber snapped, if it hadn't already. She stood up and picked him up by his shirt.

"Seth. Lyon. Reed! Don't you know when to quit? I'm your own sister. Your blood sister! And you're glad to just make me your little puppet!? What happened to Seth, my brother Seth! The one that loved and cared about me!" Amber started shaking, tears building up. "The one that cared..."

"I still do care Amber."

"No you don't! If you cared you wouldn't be evil, and we'd be working together with the other digidestined to fix this world so we can go home!"

"You can't fix what isn't broken."

"It isn't broken to you, you formed it to be like this! But it's beyond broken to the poor digimon who are under your reign, along with Myotismon and the rest!"

"That's it Amber, if you think I'm cold, then let me show you cold. Guards!" A minute later multiple wizardmon were 'escorting' them to the dungeon under Seth's orders. Amber kicked and screamed but couldn't get free, and eventually gave up. "You're heartless Seth, heartless!"

By time she was in the dungeons, everybody was down there, being held still by the wizardmon. Seth came down. "Let me show you I'm not as 'heartless' as you think." She was put in a 'cell' with Davis, Matt, Sora, and Tk were in a cell together, Mimi and Izzy in one, Adriane, Ken, and Demi in one, and Clary in Joe in one. Felix, Felicia, and Willis were put in one, as were Yolei, Cody, and Tazzie. Then Carter, Tai, and Kari, and finally Lana, Ren, and Luna in one.

Davis held Amber and Seth looked through the cells approvingly. "Alright. Lets see how long you last down here. When you're ready to surrender, tell the guard." Seth left with that, despite Amber's protests for him to 'get back here!'. Amber took a deep breath once again, then walked to the back of the cell and sat in the corner, leaning against the wall. It was freezing in that cell, but she didn't care.

Matt could see her from his cell. He wanted to let her know it wasn't her fault, but they could get in trouble. He stopped watching her after a minute and looked at Sora and Tk. Tk looked at him sympathetically. "I know. She'll be okay. When I was in her mind as... 'Shadow Boy', I learned a lot about her. She won't break. Not for a good while."

"But still Tk...She shouldn't be having someone try to push her to that point. Especially her own blood brother..."

"I know Matt. I know."

In Joe and Clary's cell, Clary had also taken to the corner, and Joe was trying to comfort her, to no avail. She wouldn't stop crying, she'd already been down here once. Joe was about to give up, but he thought of one last thing he could do.

"I was never alive. Till the day I was blessed with you. When I hold you late at night. I know what I was put here to do. I turn off the world. And listen to you sigh. And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby.

No one forever near. The one you can always call. Right now all you know to fear. Are the shadows on your wall. And I'm here close enough. To kiss the tears you cry. And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby. So tell me how to stop the years from racing? Is there a secret someone knows? I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing. Never be ready to let go. And when the world seems cold. You feel that all of your strength is gone. There may be one tiny voice. Your reason to carry on. And when I'm not close enough. To kiss the tears you cry. You will sing your Angel's Lullaby. Let this be our Angel's Lullaby." Joe was shocked at himself for singing, more less in front of someone else, especially Clary. Clary sniffled as she looked up at Joe, who nervously smiled at her. "It's okay Clary."

"T-thank you Joe..."At that moment, something started to glow blue on the wall next to her. She looked to find a odd design on the wall, and that was what was glowing. She gently touched it, and upon her touch it flashed and turned into a crest. Her crest. She slipped it in her tag. "My..." She didn't say it out loud, not wanting the guards to hear her, but Joe nodded to confirm. Clary had her crest.


	33. Chapter 32: Seth's Reign Part 2

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here! Time for chapter 32 already? Woah. That's a lot of chapters, or at least it is for me. Anyways, I don't have much to say right now, I'm sorry it's taking so long but these chapters are pretty complex, but at least they're getting longer, right? Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way, shape, or form! I do not own any of the OC's besides Amber and Seth.**

**Claimer: I do own Amber and Seth.**

**After a couple of nights since Amber and Davis gained their own castle, Tai, Carter, and Kari have all found themselves at Seth's castle. Seth wanted them to join him, but Tai refused. Just when things were couldn't get uglier; Amber announced that she's rebelling. Seth and Amber began to fight and before anyone can say 'digivolve' Seth had everyone in the dungeons. Yikes. Matt felt real bad for his sister, but T.K. reassured him that Amber is one tough girl to crack. Meanwhile Joe was with Clary sharing another cell, and Clary wasn't doing well. Scratch that, she was already in tears, considering it's her second time in the dungeons. Joe tried to reassure her and ended up singing to her. Awws, that's so sweet Joe. Two good things happen, one Clary stopped crying, next Clary found her crest. BRILLIANT! I wonder how our friends going to get out of this situation. Stay tuned next time in Digimon: The Crest of Trust.**

* * *

><p>Davis sat crouched in front of Amber, looking at her worriedly. "Come on Amb...please...say something. Anything. Move. Please." But Amber remained still and silent, except for the fact she moved her eyes to look at him then back forward where she had been looking. "Amber..."<p>

She was too lost in thought to comprehend his pleads. She couldn't stop thinking of old memories of Seth, trying to figure out what could have happened to him that changed him so much.

_"Seth! Seth! The cake is ready!" Five year old Amber ran at her older brother, who put a finger to his lips, and pointed at something next to him on the ground. She walked over to see a puppy curled up next to him._

_"My friend asked me to puppy-sit. This is Angel." The puppy was black with white paws, and it sat up. Seth picked her up and handed her to Amber, who'd sat down. She carefully took it and petted it, and it licked her arm, she laughed._

_"It's so cute!"_

"Amber." Davis said again.

_Seth ran into Amber's room and picked her up, spinning her around. "How's my little sis?"_

_"Seth you're home!" Amber hugged him tight, Seth had been gone a school trip for two weeks._

_"Yep! And I brought something home for you!" He pulled out a bag of several different types of chocolate. She squealed happily as he sat her on her bed and pulled out a piece for each of them. They both happily ate it._

"Should we call someone to see if she's sick?" Matt asked.

_Amber was sobbing as the police rushed to the campsite. Seth sat holding her, stroking her hair, whispering to her. Eventually he sang her her lullaby, and she started calming down. She curled up against him. "I don't want mommy and daddy to go away."_

_"I know Amb, I don't either."_

_"You won't go away, will you Seth?"_

_"Of course not, I'm going to say right here with you."_

"She looks sad..."TK said.

_"This isn't home Seth..." Amber said, gripping her bags._

_"No Amb, it's not. But it is now. We'll be living here with Aunt Allison now."_

_"Me and you both? You'll stay?"_

_"I'll always be here with you."_

"Is she starting to cry?" Matt asked.

_"N-no! Seth! Get out of there! Aunt Allison! Seth you promised you'd stay with me! You promised Seth you promised! Seth! Get out of there! Seth don't leave me! Seth!" Amber's voice was hysterical as she watched her aunt's house burning down in front of her, everyone else inside. Seth. She saw her brother make it to the window, and he looked at her, he smiled, but he fell over, and so did she._

"Amber, snap out of it!" TK called.

_Amber had been passed out for quite a while, and she was laying on her bed, Seth by her side. "Amber...I miss you. I wish you'd wake up..." Her eyes opened a little bit to see tears in his eyes._

_"Don't cry, I'm okay." she said._

_"Amber!" he hugged her. "Don't scare me like that!_

_"I'm sorry." He pulled away from her, and smiled at her._

_"Don't be, I was just worried."_

"Amber." This was the voice that snapped her out of it. She stood up and rushed to the bars, glaring at her brother.

"Leave me alone! You're not my brother! Seth would never do this! He wouldn't hurt me! He promised he'd stay with me, always!" Amber screamed through the bars at Seth, and this made him take a step back. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes but he blinked them away. He put his hands on hers around the bars.

"I'm right here aren't I?" he said. "I don't want to do this."

"You don't have to, your king aren't you? No one controls you!"

"Amber-" Amber dropped to her knees crying. Seth's heart broke as he started crying himself, he opened the cell door and pulled her out, hugging her tight.

"Do you hate me?" he asked her.

"Do you hate me?" she asked him back.

"I couldn't hate you if I wanted to, you're my little sister Amber, I could never hate you. I care too much about you."

"I don't hate you Seth, I hate who you've become." She stood up and ran around the room, unlocking all of the doors, but when she turned around, Seth was already gone. She ran up the stairs, everyone following close behind. Amber knew exactly where the other dungeon was, where the digimon were. She kicked the door in, and unlocked those cells as the other digidestined held back the guards.

"Lunamon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to, Lekismon!"

"Renamon digivolve to, Kyubimon!" the two digidestined and digimon were out first, and they were down the hall before everyone else made it out. Amber saw Seth, and his army of digimon. He looked down at Amber.

"You hate me, do you? Let me give you a reason!"

"I already have reason enough!" She yelled as Lekismon digivolved to Crescemon. "You never loved me and you never will!"

"Kyubimon digivolve to, Taomon!"

"You asked for it, Seth!"

"Dark Archery!" Crescemon called out, and created a big black arrow in front of her that shot out, hitting several member's of Seth's army.

"Tailsmon Star!" A symbol appeared in front of Taomon and flew forward and started spinning, also affecting many of the opponents. Seth ran at Amber, who ran at him. He went to punch her but she ducked and grabbed his arm, then his other one. She glared into his eyes.

"What are we doing Seth! I'm your sister, you're my brother, we shouldn't be fighting like this, more less bringing others into it!"

"You're the one who decided to rebel!"

"You're the one who decided to turn evil and force me to be, and threw me and my friends in a dungeon!"

"Seth can't we just call this off! Someone's going to get hurt, and I will not lose you again, no matter how mad I am at you!"

"We're not calling this off! You started this now you're going to finish it!" He forced her down and pinned her down. "Keep fighting!"

"Clary, Crescemon, don't let up!" She called as the older digidestined's digimon started digivolving and entering the fight. Amber jerked up, pushing her older brother off of her. "You won't win Seth! Your army can't hold up forever!"

"I have the entire digital world on my side! Nothing can stop me!" He stood up and gripped her arms tight. He glared straight into her eyes. "You understand me!"

"I understand that you're not my brother! You're not the brother that had me sad because you were gone on a school trip two weeks then came home and shared your chocolate with me! The brother that sang me my lullaby every night, the brother that burnt in Aunt Allison's house after he promised he'd always be there!"

"I couldn't help it, I couldn't get out! It was all I could do to make sure you were out and safe before the smoke caught up with me!"

"You probably don't even remember the lullaby!"

"Of course I do!"

"Prove it!"

"Lay down my sleepy angel, it is night, I love you my sleep angel, I'll hold you tight, you're safe, I'll keep you warm, you're safe, I'll hold you through the storm. Trust me my sleepy angel, you shall not be alone, hold my hand my sleepy angel, I will keep you at home. Sleep my angel, I'll be right here, sleep my sleepy angel, day soon will be here." Seth's voice was soft and caring as his eyes changed. "I'm sorry Amb." Around them was an explosion of attacks colliding, and Seth held her close as the room turned blindingly white and they were blasted down.


	34. Chapter 33: Seth's Reign Breaks

**Hey guys! Lunamon810 here! I'm really trying not to take a month or two for a chapter. xD So yeah! I got this chapter up quicker than most of my others! And good alchemy we're on chapter 33, this is the longest story I've ever written. We're gonna start getting into some action and crest gathering pretty soon! And don't shoot me for that cliff-hanger in the last chapter. xD And I remember people from like the 1st or 2nd chapter calling this story stupid and such, that it wouldn't make it very far...*points to chapter number that is still increasing* Anyways I have been getting a lot of new favorites and followers on this story, which makes me very happy. So I definitely don't want to disappoint. Which is why I'm sad that this chapter is like, 400-500 words shorter than the last two (but those 400-500 words are mostly intro, so that may be fixed by time this is over. xD) Oh well. And in case I don't get another chapter up by time Thanksgiving comes, Happy Early Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Amber in her jail cell was lost in her own thought at the question why her brother was so evil. While she was going down memory lane, TK, Matt and Davis got really worried and Seth then appeared snapping Amber out of it. Amber got really angry at Seth for being evil and ended up crying. Seth unlocked the door hugging Amber, and even though Amber said she only hates what Seth became, she escaped the cell and unlocked all of the digidestines cells. Lunamon digivolved to Crescemon, and Renamon for the first time digivolved to Kyubimon and then to Taomon. Seth's army appeared and began fighting the digimon and soon it brother and sister also got into the fight. Before you know it, the castle is going down as the room turned white from the blasts. What is going to happen next, stay tuned for Digimon: The Crest of Trust**

* * *

><p>Amber slowly sat up, rubbing her head. She managed to stand up and began walking around, trying to find all of the others. She turned around when she heard something move. "A-Amber? Help..." She saw Clary's hand and could see a little bit of her face under the rubble. She cleared it off of her, and Joe who she hadn't seen. The three started working on finding the others. Once they were all found, they stood together.<p>

"What now?" Willis asked.

"I say we leave before his royal highness realizes we're gone." Tai said.

"We can't just _leave _him!" Amber said, mad. "He's my brother, I'm not leaving without him."

"Then you're not following us." Tai said.

"Fine."

"We're not leaving her behind." Matt said, crossing his arms.

"She's our sister." TK said, also crossing his arms. Davis stood next to them, also crossing his arms. Clary joined them too. Willis stood next to them as well. While this happened Amber walked over to Seth who was sitting on his knees with his head in his hands. She got on her knees in front of him and grabbed his wrists softly, pulling his hands away from his eyes.

"Hey...you lost big brother? I'm here...It's okay. You lost control, but it's okay. I still love you, big brother." Dirt was on both of their faces, the tears that almost instantly started in Seth's eyes and rolled down his face made it obvious. She hugged him close as he cried into her shoulder, and she did the same with him. When they were done, they stood up, and walked over to the others.

"We're not taking him with us." Tai said.

"Aren't we the digidestined? Aren't we supposed to help the digital world and all who live in it? Or are we supposed to give them the cold shoulder and move on? I think you're forgetting what the digidestined are about Tai!" Amber said.

"Amber I don't want to upset you guys." Seth said quietly, and she looked at him and shook her head.

"Tai!" Kari said. "She's right, we're supposed to be accepting of others!" A small yellow lion-like digimon ran inside through one of the many holes in the wall.

"Seth, I found you!" Seth looked over and knelt down.

"Leormon! There you are buddy, I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"I got lost." It said, and Seth picked him up.

"Who's this?" Amber asked.

"This is Leormon, he was the first digimon I saw when I got here. Well then he was Frimon, but he digivolved to Leormon later."

"What's that around his neck?" Ken asked. Seth pulled the large black and dark green object from it's neck.

"It looks like...a...digivice." Adriane said, looking at it over his shoulder.

"It is! That's where I went, I went to find it! I realized I left it back where we met, and I had to go back! It took me a while to get there, and I got lost on the way back! But some Agumons helped me make a necklace for it so I didn't have to keep carrying it in my mouth." Leormon said, his youngish-male voice seeming happy.

"Well it's great to have you back buddy." Seth said smiling.

Amber looked at Tai. "So he's a digidestined. Now you _have _to take him with us."

"Fine! But I'm _not _going to be _happy _about it!" Tai said.

"We should get anything that survived." Seth said. "We're going to need supplies."

"Right." Tai said, and they all fanned out to find anything surviving. Amber put clothes, blankets, her hair brush, and her guitar pick in her dark brown backpack, after realizing she'd left them here when they moved to their castle. She put on the backpack and walked downstairs, where Clary had a white backpack of similar stuff on, plus her camera and a lot of extra batteries.

Soon enough everyone was there and had anything they could salvage. Joe had a backpack and his normal over-the-shoulder bag, which was filled with medicine and food.

"Lets get going." Tai said, and they headed out. Though it wasn't too long after that Izzy's laptop started beeping. He sat down, along with some of the others, and started looking at it.

"It's a message, from Gennai." he said, then clicked the 'accept' button on the call. An middle aged man- older than he was when Davis and the others were saving the world, younger than the age Tai and the others originally knew him to be- appeared on the screen.

"Hello kids! No time to waste, I don't know how well the connection is! Have all of the new digidestined been found?"

"Yes." Amber said. "And only two of us have crests, me and Clary."

"Ah, I see. Well Amber, as I told you your crest is the crest of Trust. Clary, I figured it out, your crest is the crest of Faith."

"Do you know all of ours?" Luna asked.

"Sadly no, it takes awhile to figure out, and when I talked to Amber and Clary I started right afterwords. I know all of the crests, it's just hard to figure out which belongs to who." Gennai said.

"Gennai, do you know if Seth is a digidestined?" Tai asked.

"Yes, he is." Gennai said. "Why do you ask?"

"I wasn't completely sure." Tai said. Amber looked at him.

"He has a digimon and digivice and you didn't believe that he was a digidestined?"

"They could have been someone elses!" Tai said.

"Now now you two there's no time to bicker right now. The dark masters and the rest are not pleased, they're seeking revenge right now."

"How do you know?"

"The grassland was attacked by Piedmon and Myotismon."

Amber and Davis looked at each other. "Looks like..."

"we're failures as the king and queen." Davis finished for her.

The screen started looking staticy, Gennai spoke hurriedly. "The connection is starting to break, you need to find the crests! One of them is-" and the connection cut off. Amber sighed.

"There goes Gennai. Well, back to looking." She said standing up as Izzy repacked his computer.


	35. Chapter 34: Down With Devimon!

**Hey guys! Lunamon810 here, as usual. I would have had this up last night, but my brother unplugged the internet because I was up a half hour past my bed time, being a jerk once again. Anyways, I have to rewrite this intro...Well sorry it took me so long, almost two months...With the holidays and then getting back into normal routine, I just couldn't write. But yeah... **

**Amber: *sighs* You're weird, you know that Luna?**

**Me: Oh shut up Amber.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!**

* * *

><p>The group kept searching. They were determined to make progress before they rested, despite Mimi's whining, which started to really irritate Amber, and a lot of the others for that matter. As they walked it was quiet besides their footsteps. She stayed next to Seth, determined for him to know she wasn't mad at him. Even if she had every right to be.<p>

"_Why aren't I mad?_" She wondered. He tried to capture and corrupt her , her friends, and her adoptive brothers. She smiled. He was her brother, that's why.

"My feet hurt!" Mimi whined, and Amber finally looked at her.

"Would you stop it? We're on a mission here and if we don't find the crests soon, this world is going to become a place of darkness and evil, all of our friends we've made here are going to get hurt, and us too because you know what Mimi? We can't go home until we save this world, and why would you want to go home before you do anyways? So the sooner you stop whining about your _feet_ hurting we can concentrate on finding the crests and keep this _world_from hurting!"

"Hey, don't talk to Mimi like that!" Izzy said defensively, stepping beside his girlfriend.

"I'll talk to her however I wish! I wouldn't talk to her like that if she didn't give me a reason to!" Amber said, her fists clenched. "Why don't you keep your girlfriend under control! Then maybe I wouldn't have to talk to her like that!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't complain if-" Izzy put a hand on Mimi's shoulder, and Seth did the same for Amber. Amber took a deep breath and looked away, then her eyes widened and her feet slammed against the desert sand as she ran, Seth right behind her, having seen it too, Devimon.

The others joined them a few seconds later. Amber shot straight into the ruins of a previous town, but by time they all were caught up with her Devimon landed in front of them on what remained of the second floor of a building. Amber took a step back and looked at Seth. "I think I've had enough of these people." A second later a black bubble started forming around her. She looked at Seth, her eyes panicked. "Seth!" She beat on the wall of the forming bubble, but it was like concrete.

"No!" Seth said, punching the outside of the bubble, but it was like concrete too. The bubble flew up to Devimon's right. Devimon laughed at the digidestined's looks.

On the inside of the bubble Amber's heart pounded. It was like being in a black void. She dropped to her knees, and she heard shouts from her fellow digidestined, ones she wished she didn't hear. They were yelling that Devimon could take her, that they didn't need her, she was useless. She heard Seth yell that he was glad to get rid of her again. She didn't know if she should believe them or not, but they were breaking her will fast.

She put the bottoms of her palms to her eyes, as her will broke away like paint on an old table. Little did she know outside the bubble, Lunamon digidigivolved from Amber's lack of trust. Amber's head pounded as the shouts consumed her. She put her palms over her ears now and let her mind calm down, though the shouts came through, almost crystal clear. She opened her eyes and stared into what looked like void below her. She knew Davis, Seth, Matt, and Tk wouldn't let her stay in here. She trusted them.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to keep trust in her brothers and Davis, she had to keep calm. Or else Lunamon would have no chance of digivolving. She stood up and pounded at the void around her with her fists, and they still hit walls like concrete.

"Let her go Devimon!" Seth said.

"Or what? You'll fight me? I'm stronger than all of you!"

"No you're not!" Davis yelled, Veemon digivolved into ExVeemon, Leormon into Liamon, Gabumon into Garurumon, Patamon to Angemon. Moonmon redigivolved into Lunamon, Lunamon into Lekismon. Lekismon smiled, realizing her human partner was okay.

"Let me out!" Amber called from inside to the bubble, but to no avail, her voice couldn't break through.

"Thunder of King!" Liamon called on, running at Devimon, electricity charging in his mane, then hitting Devimon, who was stunned for a second then pushed it off. A second later he was hit by a howling blaster by Garurumon, then a Vee-Laser from ExVeemon. This granted Lekismon enough time to pull out an arrow made of ice and pierce the bubble with it, and the bubble shattered, releasing Amber, and she dropped a few feet, but seemed almost unaffected. She ran to Lekismon's side and smiled at the boys, then looked at Devimon. Her eyes and smile showed how confident she was in her team.

In seconds all of the team was in their champion forms, besides the new digidestined, besides Clary and Amber, Renamon now having passed Kyubimon and stood as Taomon. Lekismon digivolved into Crescemon. All of the non-new digimon now digivolved to their ultimate forms as well, and Amber looked at Clary and nodded. But before anyone could attack, Devimon had Terriormon and Lopmon in either of the hands on his extensible arms.

"No! Don't hurt them! Leave them alone!" Felicia called.

"No body attack! He can't hurt them!" Felix this time, an urgent tone in his voice. Crescemon knocked the twins out of Devimon's hands before he could do anything wrong, and all at once all of the digimon's attacks collided against Devimon, such as a Talisman of Light from Taomon and one of Crescemon's Dark Archery moves. They watched as he deteriorated, and all the digimon dedegivolved to their in-training forms.

Amber turned around and smiled, and air-punched. "We did it! We defeated Devimon!"

"It was overdone, that wasn't fair." Felicia said. "We had a lot of ultimate level digimon on our side, he was just champion. That was an abusive win, two or three of them could have done that. I understand we had to make sure he was gone, but did we have to over do it so much?"

"I'm with Felicia on this, that was wrong. He may just have been data, but he could still feel that pain, that had to hurt. We need to think things through next time." Something glowed in the rock beneath them, part of the ruins. They looked down to see two odd symbols. They looked at each other and nodded. They removed their tags and touched them too the signs, and the signs dissolved into the small crests. They slid them in their tags and stood up, picked up their partners, and returned to their fellow digidestined, who were looking between each other, thinking about what Felicia and Felix had said.

"Are they right?" Amber quietly asked her brothers, all there shrugged, wondering the same question.


	36. Chapter 35: Late Night Talk

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here...so soon? Oh great. xD Hopefully I'm not jinxing myself by posting two chapters in a row. I kinda gotta a random kick of inspiration and was just like, "Alright, time to write." And so this wonderful chapter happened. xD This focuses a bit too much on friendships and couples for actiony people I suppose but you know, it's gotta happen sometime, and there is some serious talk given that was needed, and the end of the chapter is kinda important, so yeah. Moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**

**Well the group of the old as well as the new Digidestines began there search for the new crests. Unfortunately things took a bad turn between Mimi and Amber. They began to fight until Izzy and Seth put a stop to it before it turned ugly, phew. Devimon made his appearance and trapped her into a nightmare having her think no one wants her. Lunamon began to didigivolve at first but with some help of the Digidestines, they manage to free Amber and defeat Devimon. However Felicia and Felix didn't think it was a fair win. I wonder how everyone is going to work with this**?

* * *

><p>That night, everyone was sitting around the fire eating their dinner, the sky pretty much as dark as it would get. Amber sat in between Seth and Matt, Tk next to Matt, Davis next to Seth. She, like the others, were still happy about their victory, but they were all also thinking about what Felix and Felicia had said. Had they overdone it, was it over kill? It was quiet as Amber examined the huge team they had. She quickly looked past Mimi, she'd hardly looked at her since earlier.<p>

"So who's taking watch tonight?" Joe asked, doing his best to be prepared, as usual.

"I'll take first watch." Amber said.

"So will I." Izzy nodded.

"I'll take second watch." Clary said.

"I'll join you in second watch." Joe said and nodded. After a bit more arranging, everyone but Izzy and Amber headed to bed. Amber sat hugging her knees, not sure if she should talk to Izzy or not after what happened. He looked at her.

"You look like you have something on your mind, Amber."

"Oh, well...I'm just wondering why I'm being targeted so much by the Dark Masters and Myotismon. To be quite honest it's kind of scary, there's a reason I took first watch, and thats to avoid sleeping as long as I can so I don't wake up kidnapped."

"Maybe it has something to do with you having your crest." Izzy said. "You have more power."

"They don't kidnap Lunamon though." Amber said, turning to look at him.

"Maybe they want to concentrate on getting you and know that Lunamon will follow because you're partners." Izzy suggested, and both turned and stared into the fire, and Amber's eyebrows furrowed.

"But what about Clary? Earlier with Devimon, she had her crest. And they would have known it since Taomon was in the huge battle." Amber said. "So I can't help but think the crests aren't the attraction here."

"Maybe it has something to do with your specific crest somehow." Izzy said. "Trust. Is there anything special about trust?"

Amber didn't look away from the fire as she spoke. "I've had a bit of a problem trusting people though, and don't you activate your crests by showing whatever the crest symbolizes?"

"Right. Well normally crests have to due with an extreme difficulty of yours, like your brother Matt's, his is Friendship, but back in our original adventure, he wasn't exactly friendly and had difficulty making friends, sharing the work with them, he prefered to work alone and be on his own."

"Matt?" Amber asked. "Unfriendly? How is that possible?"

"It was." Izzy smiled. "Mine's knowledge. But mine's a bit different, mine was that I had kind of an undying thirst for knowledge."

"Oh." Amber nodded. "Makes sense. So I have a difficulty for trust, isn't that a bad thing? Why would they want someone who is untrusting? I mean, if I was kidnapped I obviously wouldn't trust them, therefor my crest couldn't be activated."

"I'm not sure...Maybe it'd end up like earlier and you trust us therefore your crest activates?" Izzy asked, And Amber nodded.

"Maybe..." Amber said. "But Clary, her crest is Faith. Aren't trust and faith similar?"

"In some ways, yeah. Maybe they want you because they want Seth back, I don't know why they would have wanted you before that though..." Amber nodded, and as they both pondered this when it came Clary and Joe's watch, Amber wasn't sure if she was more clear or confused than before.

When she laid down between Davis and Matt, she heard Davis muttering in his sleep. She realized after a minute it was her name. For a little while she hesitated about waking him up, but when he seemed to be getting a bit frantic she did. He shot up, and shook his head. She smiled at him. "Everything alright Davis?" He looked at her and hugged her, shocking her a bit.

"Amber..." he said. She put her hand on his back.

"What's wrong Davis?"

"I had a nightmare. You died, and I was at your funeral, and, and,...It was Myotismon who killed you and..." She hugged him tight.

"It's okay, I'm alive, and Myotismon won't get me." she said, and he shook his head. They sat there awhile, until Amber fell asleep. She smiled in her sleep, which finally let Davis settle down and lay down, still holding her as he drifted off to sleep himself.

Clary and Joe sat silently around the fire until Joe spoke. "This stuff is crazy, isn't it? The adventure and all."

"Uh-huh." Clary nodded, then looked at him and smiled. "But it's also kinda fun too. I mean, not so much the evil monsters trying to kill us and take over the digi-world part, but the making and being with friends, sleeping under the stars, the traveling, it's kinda fun. For me anyway."

After a minute Joe nodded. "You're right, it is kind of fun after you get past all of the evil digimon stuff."

"Yeah." She smiled. "And even though they're after us, I feel safe with you guys around. You, Amber, all of you, I know you guys won't let anything happen to me." Joe looked at her and smiled, and nodded.

"Right."

Next on watch was Felicia and Willis. Felicia yawned, Lopmon in her lap, Terriermon and Lopmon sleeping leaning against Willis. Their partners had decided to try to stay up with them, but failed in the process. Willis looked over at Felicia and gave a slight laugh. "They're cute when they're sleeping, aren't they?"

Felicia looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, they are."

"These two look a lot more peaceful when they're sleeping than when they're awake. Terriormon's a loudmouth, and Lopmon takes enjoyment from Terriermon making fun of me, and everyone else." Felicia laughed.

"Well, my partner seems pretty quiet, but I think Felix's can go either way."

"It's kind of cool having two sets of the twins around though, weird, but cool." Willis smiled again. Felicia met his eyes, then blushed a little bit and looked away.

Later on Carter and Tai took watch, as they would be doing until dawn. Carter laid back on the grass and looked up in the sky as Tai stood, staring towards some mountains in the distance. She looked over at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Those mountains over there. There's something weird about them I think." Tai said. Carter stood up and walked over and casually crossed her arms and looked at the mountains. "I just can't figure out what."

"Well, for one they're awfully miscolored." Carter said. "It looks like someone lives there. But there's also some movement on the top, and red flashes. That can't be good." The two looked at each other.

"You think we should head that way tomorrow?" Tai asked. Carter nodded.

"If the other agree to it."  
>The next morning, when everyone was up, Tai and Carter brought up their plan. They all agreed on heading that way, though they'd have a bit of a detour because of a large section of water in between them and the mountains. Seth said he knew that there was some land further on down that they could cross over on though.<p>

Soon enough they started on their way, angled towards the strip of land. Amber stood close to her brothers, Davis, and Clary as they walked though, to keep her safe, and to be on guard for Clary. She wasn't about to protect herself and let her guard down for Clary, just incase they'd decided Clary's crest was just as good as hers, if that's why they were after her.


	37. Chapter 36: Lets Show Them!

**Hey guys! Lunamon810 here. I am apparently on another Digimon/Digimon The Crest of Trust kick, because here we are, chapter 36. I'm definitely glad to be though, I kept leaving you guys hanging, and I did not like that. xD This chapter shall not have a recap because I wanted to post this and I think Latina forgot to make it. xD And I suck at making them, so yeah. xD Anyways, I feel like I'm doing a lot better with using the characters and stuff and not focusing all on Amber and when in battle Lunamon/Lekismon/Crescemon, because that has to get really annoyingly repetitive for you guys. And this chapter is around three hundred words more than my other chapters lately. So yeah. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Everyone was walking, some of them talking to each other, others quiet and distant. Most of them were tired, so it wasn't quite shocking that a lot of them were quiet. Clary and Amber stood side by side. Amber looked over at Clary and smiled. "Not even two different worlds can split us up, we're inseparable."<p>

Clary nodded, smiling back. "Nothing. Not adoption, the digiworld, nothing except surprise whirlwinds."

"Those don't keep us separated for long." Amber said laughing. "Best friends forever."

"Yeah." Clary said, smiling as they walked. "You really helped me back at the orphanage. I felt alone there before you came along."

"I didn't do that much for you, I just watched out for you."

A few minutes later they found themselves in a town with digimon running everywhere. A few looked at them as they passed, and they heard a couple mutter, "We're those humans?". They found themselves in a restaurant.

"Hello! Welcome to the digitized diner." Soon enough all forty five of them, digimon included, sat down, taking up pretty much every table in the restaurant, though no one seemed to mind. Once they were seated and had ordered, it was a good half hour before they all got their food.

Felicia looked down at her food, then glared at the Veggimon waiter, crossing her arms. "Hpmh."

"Is something wrong miss?"

"This order is for sure! I said no onions, I'm allergic to onions, are you trying to kill me!?" She picked up her glass of water and poured it over his head, then slammed it down on the top of his head and stormed out.

"Felicia!" Felix called, standing up. He put his hands together and bowed a little bit. "Sorry sir." He ran out after his sister, who had stopped a few meters from the restaurant. "Felicia! Why did you do that?"

"They almost killed me!"

"I'm sure they didn't intend to! They had forty five orders from us alone! At least one was **bound **to get messed up!" Felix said, but before his sister could reply, an annoying, high pitched, male laugh interrupted them. They turned to see, to their horror, Piedmon. Felicia screamed, and a few seconds later their digidestined and digimon friends joined them. Felix noticed his crest glowing, but looked back up after looking at it for a second.

"Oh great." Amber said under her breath, then turned to look at Clary. "Lets give it all we've got!" Clary nodded. Renamon digivolved into Kyubimon, then to Taomon. Lunamon digivolved to Lekismon, then to Crescemon.

"Terriermon digivolve to...Gargomon!" Felix's Terriermon called out. "Gargomon digivolve to...Rapidmon!" Amber grinned at Felix and the two high-fived.

Felicia looked at Lopmon, still feeling the anger from the messed up meal burning within her.

"I can't digivolve...Lopmon said.

Piedmon laughed, making Clary cringe. Amber looked her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared of clowns."

"It's her fault you can't digivolve, Lopmon." Piedmon said. "Since I messed up her order, she showed the opposite of her crest towards the waiter."

"What's my crest?" Felicia demanded.

"Mercy." Felicia bowed her head a little bit and stared at the ground. She had a difficulty with mercy?

"Wait a second here, since _you_messed up her order? That was you? You tried to kill my sister!?" Felix demanded.

"Of course I did!" Felix growled.

"Lets get him Rapidmon!" Seconds later, all of the old digidestined's digimon were in their ultimate form. Piedmon looked scared for a second, but regained his somewhat creepy and menacing look.

"Dark Arrow!" Crescemon called out, and shot Piedmon with one of her arrows of darkness.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon called, and missiles rapidly hit Piedmon from his arms.

"Talisman Star!" Taomon painted a symbol in the air, which then spun around and hit Piedmon.

"Magna Punch!" Magnamon called out

"Equus Beam!" A green beam shot out of Pegasusmon's head. Piedmon used Clown Trick on Nefertitimon's Roseta Stone, sending the attack back.

"Ending Snipe!" Piedmon called out and electricity shot out of his hands and hit several of the digimon, nearly hitting Amber and Clary.

"I've had about enough of you. The digiworld doesn't deserve to be tormented by someone like you!" Felicia yelled, and suddenly her crest glowed.

"Lopmon digivolve to...Wendigomon! Wendigomon digivolve to...Antylamon!" Willis looked at his own Anytlamon. He was used to it now that she'd digivolved a couple of times, but the first time she'd digivolved since the virus was gone, it scared him a little bit. He smiled and looked at Felicia, who smiled at him. Both of the Anytylamon looked at each other and nodded.

"Treasure Axe!" Both called out, summoning their Treasure Axes, and they slammed both into Piedmon, who cried out then they all watched as he turned into data. Amber turned to Clary and high-fived, as did Willis and Felicia, and Felix with both of them, along with many of the other digidestined and digimon.

There was suddenly what felt like an earthquake, but obviously wasn't. MetalSeadramon raised up out of the water. Amber whirled around to face him, and looked over her shoulder at the digimon, the ground still shaking. She looked forward to see Clary plunge into the water, having thrown her camera over her shoulder. Amber caught the camera and tossed it to Matt and ran towards her, but Joe put an arm out in front of Amber and jumped in himself.

"Joe!" Amber called as she ran to the edge and saw that neither had came back up. Matt, TK, and Seth were right beside her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Matt asked.

"Clary fell in! And she can't swim Matt! Joe jumped into save her!"

"Oh great..."Matt said, as MetalSeadramon laughed and pulled the two soaking wet digidestined up in his tail, it wrapped tightly around them.

"Clary! Joe!' Amber called. She looked at Crescemon. "Do something!"

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon called, and when the arrow hit the water around MetalSeadramon froze.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon called out, throwing it's hammer, and it hit a safe distance away from the digidestined on it's tail, making him release them. Zudomon jumped in and caught them before they had the chance to hit the water. Amber gave a sigh of relief, then glared at MetalSeadramon.

"I think we're going to have to show you what happens when you try to hurt our friends!" Amber said.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon called, but this time he, after sitting Joe and Clary down next to the others, hit MetalSeadramon with his hammer, which literally shocked MetalSeadramon. As he did it again, Taomon used Talisman of Light on MetalSeadramon, the symbol exploding on contact. It turned into data that floated away, like Piedmon had.

After another rounds of high fives, Amber looked Clary and her brothers, though she was speaking to everyone. "Alright, we've defeated Devimon, Piedmon, and MetalSeadramon. That leaves Myotismon, Puppetmon, and Machindramon. Right?"

"Right." Seth nodded.

"Alright. Myotismon is ultimate, Puppetmon's a Mega like Piedmon, and so is Machinedramon. So that means Myotismon is currently our weakest opponent. We can either go after him first, seeing he's our weakest opponent left and he can't cause trouble while we fight the others, or we can save him for last because I'm sure after fighting the two Megas, however long that takes, is going to wear them out for a while. Which do we want to do?" Amber asked, picking up Moonmon, all of the previously digivolved digimon now in their in-training forms.

"I think we should go after Myotismon." Carter said. "It seems smart to eliminate the weaker one first, first of all it's common sense. Second of all, most likely the Megas are going to stick together more than stick with him. And he'd most likely interfere with our battles with the Megas. We're not at all strong enough to take on two Megas and a ultimate at the same time. We need to train, and what better way to do that than to attack the bastard that enslaved our town."  
>"Uh...right." Amber said, staring at her. That was the most she'd heard Carter speak, she was normally drawing.<p>

"Carter has some really good points there." Tai said. "But I think before we do anything we need to find the six crests we're missing."

"I think we need to try to contact Gennai and see if he's figured out our crests." Clary said. "That way maybe we can work on what we need to do to activate the crests." Amber nodded, and looked up at the sky, the sun was setting.

"Tomorrow. It's getting late, we need to set up camp and get some sleep. And go finish our food we ordered forever ago." Amber laughed as everyone headed back inside. Once they got inside, Felicia walked over to the waiter and bowed a little bit, her hands down but together.

"I'm so sorry sir. I shouldn't have went off on you, it wasn't your fault. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" The waiter smiled at her.

"That's alright, I'm fine." After dinner they set up camp nearby. Amber and Carter took first watch. As the fire burned in it's respective place between them, Carter pulled out her sketch pad and started drawing. Amber stared up at the stars, finding her own made up constellations that she'd started making a few nights after they got there.

After a little bit Amber stood up to stretch her legs, and walked around the fire for a minute. After a couple times around, she stopped a foot or so behind Carter and looked at her notepad, and her eyes widened. She was drawing Piedmon, and it looked almost exactly like him. "That's amazing!" Amber said, and Carter turned to look at her, not comprehending that she was talking about her drawing, then her eyes widened and she squeaked, covering her drawing. Amber smiled and sat back down where she'd had been sitting, and stayed there until she laid down after her shift was over.


	38. Chapter 37: The Great Split Up

**Hey**** guys, Lunamon810 here. With yet another chapter of good 'ol Digimon: The Crest of Trust. I've been really in a mood for this story lately, haven't I? I have notebooks I carry around school and stuff all the time strictly for Crest of Trust planning and writing. xD Anyways...yeah! My _goal_ is to _try_ to get a chapter up every week at least, I'll do my best. Don't hold me to it. xD** **And I'm noticing some major failures on my part in my writing, such as saying Demi has Gatsumon, then Gazimon, then Gatsumon...Just so we're clear, she has Gatsumon. (The rock digimon. xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!**

**So far, after a long day of walking, and walking everyone was rather exhausted, poor guys. Lucky for them they were close to a diner, yay for food! But even for food, problems still happen. Felicia's food had onions, which she is seriously allergic to onions so she showed the waiter no **mercy** Not a good thing considering her crest is mercy after all. Peidmon made his appearance unfortunately for Clary, but the digidestines were all ready to fight. Felicia had trouble letting Lopmon digivolve at first but luckily in the end she was able to. Just before things could get better, it got worse and MetalSeadramon made his appearance by bringing forth a big earthquake. If you think that is bad, the earthquake caused Clary fall in the waters, and what made matters worse is that she can't swim. It really isn't Clary's day today. Luckily Joe jumped in to help her. With the help of Crescemon, Zudomon and Taomon, they manage to bring Joe and Clary to safety and defeat MetalSeadramon. No more swimming for me. Everyone seems to decide that they will go defeat Myotismon first at the same time find the other crests. Hope things would get calm before more trouble arises.**

* * *

><p>The next morning all of them sat clustered together, staring at Izzy's computer screen as he tried to get a hold of Gennai. The new digidestined couldn't wait to find out what their crests were, as long as Gennai knew, the only ones who did were Amber, Clary, and Felicia. Izzy clicked a couple more times, then turned to look at the group. "Alright, got it." He nodded, and looked back at the screen and Gennai appeared.<p>

"Well hello everybody." Gennai said. After a chorus of hi's, Gennai nodded. "Izzy here said you wanted to know your crests.

"Did you figure them out?" Tazzie asked.

"No."

"Then why are we doing this? No offence of course sir, but if you don't have the answer then we should be out looking for the crests." Luna said. "We're going to need them if we're going to face Myotismon and the others."

"Of course Luna, but I have some valuable information for you guys. It seems that your remaining three enemies are searching high and low for you all, they have digimon everywhere. But the Grassland digimon say they can help you guys recover and stock up. They're not too far away from here, just slightly west of your way to the mountain."

"How'd you know where we were headed?" Tai asked.

"Izzy told me of course." Gennai said. "As I was saying, head there and they'll help you. But be careful heading towards the mountain, the closer you get, the more guards there are. Though I'm not quite sure why yet. Be careful." The screen started to get white lines through it Amber sighed as the screen clicked off, and 'connection lost' appeared on Izzy's screen.

"Alright team, to the Grassland." She said, and soon enough they were heading towards Amber and Davis' previous kingdom.

"Wait a second." Luna said, standing to Amber's left, Clary to her right. "If we're this close to the Grassland, and the Grassland was so close to the castle...Did we go in like a semi-circle or something?"

"It seems so." Amber nodded. "I guess it's good we didn't have anywhere specific to go, or I think a lot of us would be in a bad mood over it."

"Well we do have a specific place to go." Clary said, and Amber looked at her. "In the end, we all want to go home, right? So in a way, it's good we went in a semi-circle. This place has to be important, or else there wouldn't be so many guards. So maybe we'll defeat one of our enemies soon. Which puts us one step closer to getting home."

Amber smiled and nodded. "Right."

Within an hour they got to the Grassland, where the digimon all around greeted them. They crowded around Amber and Davis, happy to see their king and queen safe. After a little bit, the digimon prepared lunch for them all. An Impmon ran up to Amber and bowed. "Hello your majesty!" Amber got on her knees to be eye level with it and smiled.  
>"Hey there Impmon! How have you been?" She could tell by the way the Impmon spoke that this was previously the Yaamon she'd saved from under the rubble when the Grassland got hurt from the storm. She shivered thinking about the storm, but shook it off and kept smiling.<p>

"I've been great! I don't know if I could have said the same if you hadn't saved me though. Thank you your majesty!"

She smiled and patted him on the head. "You're welcome." She stood up and started helping pass out food for the digimon in the Grassland as she ate her own. Afterwords she, Davis, Seth, Matt, Tk, Tai, and Kari walked around, enjoying the peace around them. An Dorumon looked at them.

"Your majesties! We've all missed you!" It said as it ran in front of Davis and Amber, who knelt down to be eye level with it.

"Well they wouldn't have disappeared if it wasn't for Tai..."Seth mumbled, not quite realizing what he'd said. Kari looked at him.

"Hey! It wasn't Tai's fault!" Seth looked at her.

"What?"

"You said they wouldn't have disappeared if it wasn't for Tai! If it wasn't for you they wouldn't have been around to disappear! You were the evil one!"

"That's not what I meant!" Seth said putting his hands out in front of him defensively. Tai stepped in between the two.

"Don't yell at my sister you! I told them it was a bad idea to let you come with us!" Amber looked up at them.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" She crossed her arms. "He said that wasn't what he meant!"

"And how do we know he wasn't just trying to cover it up?" Tai said. "He can't just get away with talking about us like that!"

"Tai, just leave them alone about it and move on!" Matt said.

"If you're all so insistent on keeping him here, then we need to split into two teams." Tai said crossing his arms. "Now."

"Fine!" Amber said as she grabbed Seth's wrist and stomped off, going to gather the others. Once everyone was together, Amber stood in front of them all and took a deep breath.

"We're all splitting into two teams."

"All of the original digidestined, and the second digidestined, are going with me."

"All of us new guys, you're coming with me." Amber said.  
>"No way! I'm not splitting up from Amber!" Davis said crossing his arms.<p>

"Who's side are you on here Davis!?" Tai demanded. "Fine, go with them!" Davis walked over to Amber and took her hand, and Joe did the same with Clary.

"I can't just leave Amber." Matt said crossing his arms, and TK nodded and crossed his arms. Amber released Davis' hand and walked over to them. She hugged the two tight and spoke quietly so just the two could hear.

"Stay with them. Make sure they're all okay. I'm not mad at them, and I know you'll keep them safe. I love you guys." She said and turned and headed back to Davis so no one would see the tear that made it's way out of her eye, and she casually wiped it away as she took Davis' hand again. She heard Matt sigh.

"What about us?" Demi asked crossing her arms. "Who are we? We're not exactly the originals, nor were we around when Davis, Yoliey, Cody, TK, Kari, and Ken formed."

"You go with whoever you want to go with." Tai said simply.

"I don't want to leave Ken." Adriane said, taking Ken's hand.

"I think the new guys are going to need as much help as they can get with the digiworld being as crazy as it is. No offence to them." Adriane looked at Ken as Demi said this, and he nodded. The three walked over to the new guys.

"Anyone else need to change who they're with?" Tai asked as the group split into their teams. No one moved for a minute, then Willis walked over to the new guys and looked at the others.

"Sorry guys." Davis smiled at Willis and the two high fived later when they were walking away from the Grassland, in a different direction than the others. Amber rested her head against Seth's shoulder as they walked in the lead, Clary, Davis, Joe, and Willis directly behind them. Seth put his arm around his little sister.

"I'm sorry Amber..."

"Don't say that Seth. It's not your fault, Tai was being a jerk. It doesn't matter." She shrugged a little bit. "With any luck they're still heading to the mountain too and we'll meet up there. It's going to be okay. And soon enough we'll be in our world again, and we won't have to deal with him anymore."

Seth smiled at her a little bit more. "Right."

That night, Amber and Clary took first watch. Amber looked at Clary. "Alright so today obviously was a downer."

Clary looked at her and nodded. "I agree. But we still have most of the people who are important to us...I mean I know your brothers are with...but anyways that stuff isn't as important as taking down Myotismon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon right now. Right?"

Amber nodded. "Right...I just hope the others will be okay. I don't care who's mad at who, I don't want any of us hurt."

Clary nodded. "I'm with you there. I don't care who's being a jerk, who's right, who's wrong, all that matters is that nothing goes too far and everyone's okay."

Amber smiled. "Right."


	39. Chapter 38: Confusing Puppet

**Hey guys! Lunamon810 here, once again with another chapter of Digimon: The Crest of Trust. This chapter gave me a bit of trouble writer's-block wise, but I got over it, so yay! Hey at least we're finally getting somewhere with this series, I mean the other stuff was important too, but at least now the plot is developing a lot more. So yeah. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!**

**Claimer: I do own Amber, Seth, Adriane, and Demi!**

**The next morning, everyone gathered around Izzy's computer to hear what Gennai has to say about the crests. Unfortunately he had no information to help them of the crests, only that the remaining enemies are out searching for the digidestines. Everyone decided to head to the Grasslands to resupply, but by the time they got there Seth and Tai got into a big fight resulting the digidestines to split up. Well today seems to be a major downer, I hope tomorrow won't be as bad. Check next time in Digimon: The Crest of Trust.**

* * *

><p>Amber, Seth, Clary, Tazzie, Carter, Luna, Lana, Ren, Felix, Felicia, Davis, Joe, Adriane, Ken, Demi, and Willis were all walking in a small, loose cluster in the forest, Amber in the back, Adriane in the front. They were trying to guard the group the best they could. As Amber walked, Davis noticed her zoning out a little bit, making it obvious when he had to repeat her name several times to get her to react to what he was saying. Willis started talking to him for a minute, so he looked away.<p>

When he looked away, Amber found someone putting a hand over her mouth, and restraining her wrists and ankles as she was pulled away from the group, unable to scream or make enough noise for anyone to hear. She watched a Bakemon morph into her and start walking, obtaining the same zoned out look she'd previously had. Amber struggled, but couldn't get free no matter what she did.

She was carried by someone for a good half hour or so, she was above their head so she couldn't see who. She heard two sets of footsteps though, so she figured there were two people there. She could hardly move, now bonded by weird red thread-like stuff. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths, but the thread restricted her breathing a little bit.

They arrived at a bright colored, odd looking house. She was sat down on the ground, and her eyes widened when she saw Puppetmon and Kiwimon, who she knew was one of his henchmen. She tried to break free of the red stuff again, but once again found she couldn't.

"Hehe! Don't even try to break free, you're just wasting energy." Puppetmon said as he pulled her inside by a handful of the thread. She was dragged to a room full of dangerous looking objects, and he cut the thread. She jumped up and braced herself, knowing she as a human was no match for a Mega level digimon. He laughed. "Fighting you first would be no fun! We should play a game first!"

"A game?" Amber said, lowering her arms. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Later! First we have to play a game! But which game should we play...Ooh! I know!"

"_Oh great. I'm going to die._" Amber thought.

"Hide, Seek, and Destroy!"

"Hide, Seek...and Destroy?"

"Yeah! You hide, and I'll seek and destroy!"

"No, leave me alone!" She said, taking a step back. "What I would give to have Lunamon here with me right now."

"I wanna play!"

"Well I don't!"

"You're no fun. I'm putting you in the dungeon until you play with me! Kiwimon!" He binded her again with the red stuff and Kiwimon carried her down to a dungeon room, where Puppetmon then controlled her into standing with her hands above her head against the wall, and cuffs went around her wrists and ankles, stone cuffs that refused to break.

"Let me know when you're ready to play!" Puppetmon said, then ran back upstairs, Kiwimon following close behind. Amber looked around, and realized on either side of her were Wizardmon and Lucemon. She looked to her right.

"Wizardmon! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. These cuffs don't allow us to use our powers, we can't get out of here."

"Oh no..."

"Where are the others?" Wizardmon asked.

"Well...You see..." Amber explained everything since she'd seen Wizardmon last, which was during the storm.

"So you split up?" Wizardmon asked. "And Puppetmon replaced you with a Bakemon?"

"Right." Amber nodded.

"That's not good," Lucemon said

"How do we get out of here now?" Amber said. "I don't know how long it'll take the others to realize it's not me, or how long it'll take for them to find us."

"As far as we know there's no way to get out without unless he sets you free. We've been stuck here ever since that storm," Lucemon said, and Amber sighed.

"Thats about the worst news you could give me right now. So you're telling me if I don't play with that freak of a puppet, I don't get free? And when I'm done playing with him, he'll probably kill me?"

"Kill you or use you against the digidestined," Lucemon said.

"Either way there's no option that'll save me..." Amber said sighing, not knowing what to do. She could either risk having to die or be used against her friends, or rot there. She took a deep breath. "Puppetmon!"

* * *

><p>"Amber? Hello? Amber!" Davis said, looking at who he thought was Amber. Amber looked at him.<p>

"Oh, yeah?"

"You're acting stranger than before..." Amber shrugged.

"Am I?" she said. As it turned lunch, they all sat in a circle, eating. When they were done, Davis hugged Amber, who just stayed stiff. He leaned back, blinked hard, then went over to the river to wash his hands with Clary.

"Hey Davis, have you noticed something odd about Amber?"

"You mean besides the fact that she's completely zoned out and she just stood there when I hugged her like I was some foreign object to her?" Davis mumbled.

"I don't think that's Amber. I think something's happened to her and she's been replaced." Clary said. "I'm not sure though. But we need to-" Davis went running at Amber and crossed his arms, stopping a few feet away.

"Where's Amber?"

"I'm right here you dumbo." Amber said crossing her arms.

"Amber-"

"Shut up Seth." The Bakemon had decided everyone seemed suspicious, so he thought he needed to change his personality to fit Amber better, since he didn't know how she acted.

"I. Said. Where's. Amber!?" Davis said, holding the Bakamon Amber up against a tree by their throat.

"Zombie Claw!" Decaying claws came from out of the top of her arms and slashed at Davis.

"Tear shot!" Lunamon hit the Bakemon with it's tear-shaped attack and glared. "Where's my partner!?"

"Vee headbutt!" Veemon called out, then headbutted Amber's stomach.

"Okay, okay I get it I'll tell you! Jeesh! Amber is at Lord Puppetmon's house!"

"Where's that at?" Clary demanded.

"I'll show you!" Davis released it, and it transformed to it's normal form, then showed them the way to Puppetmon's house. "Here, this is it! She's in there!"

* * *

><p>"Time to play!" Puppetmon said as he knocked over the box in front of him, to reveal Amber standing behind. She slid to the right to avoid his hammer and ran out, and stood in front of a window, and dodged out of the way as he smashed it. She ran again, and when she passed it cleared it without getting hurt, and was shocked to land in Seth and Davis' linked arms. The carefully sat her down and all three backed away from the house as Puppetmon jumped out. Puppetmon laughed. "We haven't finished our game!"<p>

"I don't want to play!" Amber said, holding up her digivice. "Lunamon!"

"Lunamon digivolve to, Lekismon! Lekismon digivolve to, Crescemon!"

"You hurt me and my friends Puppetmon! I can't let you do that again!" Amber said, her voice strong. "We've taken down Devimon and MetalSeadramon! Now it's your turn!" She said before the other digimon digivolved as well.  
>"You won't get away without finishing our game!" Puppetmon exclaimed, raising his hammer.<p>

"Watch me!"

"Rapid fire!" Rapidmon called, shooting missile after missile out of it's arms.

"Treasure axe!" The two Antylamon called in unison, making two axes appear for each of them, and they started slashing at Puppetmon, who kept dodging until he was slammed into his own house.

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon called as he pierced Puppetmon's arm with a spike on one of his arms, Puppetmon having attempted to dodge.

"Dark archery!" Crescemon hit Puppetmon with one of her arrows.

"Talisman star!" Taomon called, the sign cutting everything in it's path.

"Wind cutter sword!" Chirinmon, Labramon's evolved form, called as it swooped down, about to hit Amber on the way, and unable to stop. The next thing they knew Puppetmon flicked his hammer and Amber was moved by strings, and the blade cut the strings, and hit Puppetmon so hard his data started to fade away.

"Did Puppetmon just, save her?" Davis asked aloud.

"I think so, Clary said. "But why?"

"Puppetmon?" Amber looked at him.

"You're alright, right?" He asked, and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You seem alright. Good. I couldn't let you die or else-" His head deteriorated. Amber stared at the place he'd previously been sitting. She took a step back.

"He saved me."

"He was probably just doing it so someone could use you." Joe said.

"But he saved me. Shouldn't they have just killed me if they got such an easy chance?" Amber asked, still staring at the place he'd been.

"I'm not sure, you never know with the Dark Masters." Joe replied.

"Despite the weirdness of the situation, at least that's one more enemy down." Carter said, Sunmon in her arms now.

"Right." Amber nodded. "Well...lets get going then." She said, finally turning away from the house.

As they walked, everyone carrying their in-training digimon, Amber stared downwards. Puppetmon saved her, he should have killed her. He seemed more selfish than one for the team, he would have wanted revenge for dying, and taking her with him would both hurt her team and his for not helping him. So either they have something important enough planned that Puppetmon could put that beside him, or he'd actually cared. She knew it was probably the first one, but it still bothered her.

"You alright Amber?" Clary asked.

"I'm fine. Just confused about Puppetmon." Amber shrugged. "It's nothing, I'll get over it."


	40. Chapter 39: Another One Down

**Hey guys, once again it's me, Lunamon810. And I would just like to say in advance, I am ****_so, so, so, so, so, so_**** sorry that this chapter is ****_so_**** short. It bugs the crap out of me, but this was a necessary chapter that I couldn't do much more with without having to run into the next chapter, which would either make the next one really short or an over sized chapter of the two combined. So yeah. Gomenasai! I really hope none of you are mad at me! I know my chapters are short, but this is ridiculous! But there will be some longer chapters coming up, so hopefully those will make up for it!**

**Also in the last chapter, I think in this little author-note thing I put at the beginning I said chapter twenty-eight, and if I did I meant thirty-eight. Sorry for the mix up! *sweatdrop* I was kind of busy, my mind was racing with the planning I was doing for this story. And I guess I'll go ahead and break it to you guys, this story only has six chapters left, including this one. So...yeah. But do hold on, okay? Love you guys.**

**Also Latina Shewolf is kind of MIA right now with studying and stuff, so I won't have any of the recaps until she gets back, because I suck at making recaps myself. I can't wait for my writing buddy to get back~ But until then, we'll have no recaps. Gomenasai, again! Anyways after this ****_over sized_**** author's note, please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>All of the digidestined who went with Tai were heading up the mountain, most of them talking to one another, Tai leading, just thinking to himself. He sighed and turned around, over hearing many people say they were tired. "Alright, I guess it's time for a break, and I see a village up ahead. So come on!" He smiled as they all ran up ahead to the village-like area. It was long a really long street with stores and houses. They all went into houses and laid back, relaxing.<p>

"I'm so glad this village came up, I was so tired!" Mimi said smiling.

"Me too, my feet were starting to hurt." Sora admitted, as she removed her shoes and socks and rubbed her feet.

"I wonder if there's running water here, we could take a bath!" Mimi said, jumping up, and she started towards the bathroom. She turned the knob over the bath tub, and water flowed into it. She shrieked with joy as she went to tell Sora. "Water's running!"

"Alright!" Sora said smiling, though she was a bit worried about the town being seemingly abandoned and the water still running. She shrugged and went to tell the others as Mimi started water in the other bathroom.

Soon they were all taking baths, removing the fair amount of dirt and the alike that had built up from not taking baths. They all cleaned their clothes in the bath and used hair dryers to dry them off, and changed back into their clothes, rather than being wrapped up in their towels.

"I feel so much better being clean!" Tai said to Agumon, who nodded in agreement.

They all helped themselves to the food as well, since they were all starving. When they were done the lounged on the beds and couches, happy to finally be able to relax after the traveling they'd done. Tai walked into Sora and Mimi's house, searching for Sora. "Sora?"

"In here." Sora called back, and Tai went to the bedroom her voice had came from. She smiled when he walked in. "Hey Tai."

"Hey Sora. Listen, do you think something weird's going on around here? All of this food and stuff being left behind from whoever lived here?"

"Yeah, something seems off. It could be nothing, maybe whoever lived here abandoned it because of whatever's on top of the hill, trying to get away from it."

"Yeah, but the thing is, there are no signs of a fight or a struggle." Tai commented. "It's as if they just up and disappeared."

"Maybe they left before something could happen." Sora suggested.

"I guess so. But it seems so weird. It would have had to have been recently, some of the food would have spoiled if it'd been a long time, and we haven't encountered any digimon on this mountain."

"Maybe they went a different way than we did. But I think we should get out of here soon, it does seem kind of suspicious. Plus, we need to see whatever is at the top of the hill. If it's one of the evil digimon, we need to defeat them as soon as we can so we can get home, you know?"

"Right." Tai nodded. "I'll go round up the others."

"Okay."

Tai went around, getting everyone together. He explained the situation to them all, and Tai packed a bag of food and supplies, as did Sora. They started to head out, but something was blocking their path. Machinedramon.

"I knew something was wrong here." Tai and Sora said in unison. As the digimon digivolved, the digidestined prepared themselves.

"Giga cannon!" As huge energy waves started out from the cannons, some of the digimon started counter attacking.

"Giga blaster!" MetalGraymon called out, hitting Machinedramon with missiles from his chest.

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon called out, hitting Machinedramon with an arrow.

"It doesn't look like any of our attacks are working!" Izzy said.

"Lets take him out like we have the others." Sora said, looking at Tai. "All at once."

"Right." Tai nodded, and everyone did so. All at once the attacks hit Machinedramon, and in a flash, he was gone. They all shared high-fives as the digimon dedigivolved to their intraining forms, minus Gatomon. Then they all caught their digimon as they bounced over to them and spun around, laughing.

"That's one more down! Alright!" Mimi cheered.

"Yeah, but that still leaves Myotismon. And we all know he can be harder to get rid of than anyone." Izzy said. "Not to bring us down or anything."

"Well yeah, but still, that's one less enemy to worry about," Sora said smiling. "Which means the closer we are to saving the digital world and going home to our families."

"Right." Izzy nodded.

They all started walking again, and within a few hours they were about three fourths up the hill, which they all noted with great happiness and relief. Also a bit of fear though, of what could be awaiting them at the top of the hill. It could be anything, but most likely it'd be an enemy. And who knows how strong Myotismon or someone could be now?


	41. Chapter 40: Dumb Monkey!

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here, for the second time in one day. I couldn't leave the story for the night with such a short chapter, plus I was in a writing zone for this story! I'm much more pleased with this chapter, there's almost twice as many words in this one than the last one. Plus I liked this chapter. Also, I'm sorry that my fight-scenes suck. They've always been my downfall. I hope you guys enjoy these chapters anyway! Oh no...only four more chapters left for me to write now...I hope Latina Shewolf is back tomorrow. I want her to be here when it's over, so she can comfort me through my post-story writing depression that I can already feel coming yet I've never experienced before. Also, the number _forty_ as a chapter number for one of _my_ stories? This is new for me. Before CoT my longest story was like, eleven chapters. This pretty much blows it out of the water...Well, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Amber and those who went with her were walking up their respective path up the hill. The sun beating down on them was making them thirsty, so Amber passed out the water bottles. As they all chugged their waters, Amber suddenly stopped, and the others stopped, Felix almost bumping into her. They stopped to look in the direction she was staring. She'd heard something whimper. She looked over to see a Budmon with it's tail stuck under a rock. Amber rushed over and lifted up the basketball sized dense rock off of it's tail. She looked at the tail. "It looks pretty badly crushed."<p>

"How can you tell? It's a leaf." Tazzie pointed out.

"Well, it's crushed up into a smaller shape than it should have been. There were Budmon in the grassland, their tails were a lot wider and a lot rounder. This one's tail is smaller and a bit disconfigured."

"Oh, I see."

"So where are you from little guy?"

"Well, there's a clan of Budmon like me in a cave a little bit up the mountain. I was coming down to search for help, a lot of us have fallen sick, and we have no way to transport the sick out of there, and we're all too weak to digivolve, we haven't eaten in weeks. But this illness some of us have come down with is causing our data to wither away, and it causes us to be unable to be reborn."

Several of them gasped, and Clary looked at Joe. "Oh no..."

"I'll carry you home, we'll help your clan." Amber said, picking the small Budmon up in her arms, though Moonmon was not happy having to share her space with another digimon. She started leading the group up the mountain, until the Budmon stopped her.

"Stop, there's the cave," He said, nodding toward the medium sized hole in the side of the mountain. "They're all in there."

"Alright." Amber nodded. "Lets go guys! We can let another Budmon waste away!" They all rushed inside, and Amber carefully sat the Budmon down on a patch of hay that the Budmon had carried up into the cave. Clary and Joe somewhat took over, being the most advanced in medical treatment. Amber worked on getting food for all of them, while Felix and Felicia carefully gathered water from a small pond on the side of the large mountain. The others worked on doing a head-count of the digimon, and separating them into groups of sick and unsick.

"I can't figure out what it is," Clary said sighing, a bit of aggravation in her voice. "They have nothing but a fever and some coughing. It shouldn't be making them deteriorate and leaving them unable to be reborn."

"I can't figure out anything either. And if we can't figure it out, we can't cure it." Joe said, also aggravated.

"I guess we'll have to feed and water them and hope that it's just some strange sickness from starvation and dehydration." Joe nodded in response and Felix and Felicia came in with the remainder of the Budmon's clay bowls in with water. They brought over the bowls and let the Budmon drink to their heart's content, then fed them pieces of apples slow enough that their stomachs wouldn't get upset. Clary cradled one in her arms. "Joe, this one doesn't look too good. I think that-" She was cut off as it faded away. Her eyes widened and she closed her arms tighter around what was left, though speedily disappearing, of the Budmon. "No, come back!" She cried out, but it was gone. She felt tears welling up behind her eyes, and he put his arm around her.

"There's nothing we could do. There's no logical explanation for what's going on to these digimon. Obviously it has to be a digimon-only illness, and unfortunately we don't know too much about stuff like that. At least it left with a full stomach and a quenched thirst." She leaned her head on his chest as she let loose a few sobs.

"I know but, but it wasn't fair what happened to it. And it's going to happen to the rest if we don't do something Joe! And who knows, it might spread to the other digimon if we don't stop- Oh no! What about our digimon Joe?"

Joe looked over his shoulder at Ren. "Hey, Ren, can you get our digimon out of here? We're afraid they might catch what these Budmon have."

"Sure." Ren nodded, and he lead all of their in-training digimon out of the cave, safely to a smaller crater-like hole in the side of the mountain.

"I'll stay here with you guys, I should keep an eye on you. In case one of you are already infected with whatever those poor Budmon have."

"Hey Ren, can I join you? I'm not much help in there." Lana said from behind him, and he turned and smiled at her.

"Sure."

Inside the cave, Joe and Clary were still wracking their brains trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with the Budmon and how they could cure it and save them. The others were tending to checking the other Budmon to make sure they weren't catching it. "Clary, Tazzie, Felicia, could you help me go get some more water?" Amber asked, holding the stack of now empty clay bowls.

"Sure!" They all said in unison a the followed her out. No one heard the bowls hit the ground as the four were caught and had tape over their mouths. They all struggled, trying to get away, but couldn't. The next thing they knew, they were in Etemon's train again. Amber looked at him, realizing she'd forgotten about him, as had the others most likely.

As usual, the monkey-based digimon was bursting with energy has he reintroduced himself to Amber, Clary, and Tazzie, and for the most part the first time to Felicia. "I conveniently put these deadly germs on those Budmon, and crushed that one's tail! And now, you're in my clutches! Ha-ha-ha!"

Their tape was removed, and they withheld their screams of pain. Amber narrowed her eyes. "How could you do that to those poor innocent Budmon! They're gone, they're never coming back! They can't be reconfigured like you were!"

"I knew you would jump on the situation the more serious it was! Besides, why would it matter to me? They're just a clan of insignificant little leaf digimon!"

"All life matters, whether it directly concerns you or not, you cold, heartless monkey!" Clary screamed, her heart pounding. She was mad and horrified. How could he do such a thing to those innocent little digimon?

"It's wrong! Can't you understand that? There's a reason the digidestined tried to get rid of you! All you do is things that are wrong! You're the one who deserved to be infected with those germs! Not those little guys!' Tazzie protested, mad like the rest of them.

"Yeah! How would you feel if you knew you were going to die and never come back you over-sized idiotic monkey!?"

"Aw, now, now, that's enough little girls. There's nothing you can do about it! Move on!"

"No way! Besides, we can't just let you get away with this!" Amber took a deep breath, and looked at her partner digimon, along with the other three digimon. She had a determined look in her eye as the four digivolved, Crescemon so big she had to bend over, then she jerked up, smashing the roof of the train. She used her axe to smash the rest as Taomon cut the ropes binding the digidestined.

"Aaagh! You destroyed my beautiful stage! Oh what am I saying, the world is my stage! And allow me to present to you, a special concert just for you! Concert Crush!"

"Plug your ears!" Amber called, then shoved her pointer fingers in her ears, as did Clary, Tazzie, and Felicia. Until they knew it was over, they didn't uncover their ears.

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon said, painting a sign in the air, and a shield covered the four digidestined.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon called out, shooting Etemon with an ice arrow.

"Bunny Blades!' Antylamon said, then spun on it's axis like a tornado, and used the Treasure Axes to hit Etemon while it acted like a tornado.

Taomon chanted an incarnation "Bon-Hitsu-Sen" as she painted a sanskrit letter in the air, then she threw it at Etemon, and as it made contact it exploded, and when the dirt and dust cleared, Etemon was gone. Amber cheered as she punched the air, then high-fived her fellow digidestined. The digimon dedigivolved to Moonmon, Viximon, Kokomon, and Tsunomon. They caught their digital friends and headed back down the mountain, where they were greeted at the cave by the worried digidestined.

"Great news!" Joe said happily. "The Budmon all recovered a minute ago! It was sudden, but no one else deteriorated!"

"That's great!" Clary said.

"But, where did you disappear to?" Davis asked.

"Etemon kidnapped us again." Tazzie said sighing, shaking her head. "That monkey caused way too much trouble."

"Caused? Does that mean...?" Seth stopped and Amber nodded.

"He's gone."

As they cheered, they were completely unaware of what would attack them next.


	42. Chapter 41: The Arena

**Hey guys! Lunamon810 here. And with another chapter of Digimon: The Crest of trust! And this took me a while...oh well, I've done worse...right? xD I feel kind of bad, but I kinda just got writers block for it, plus I got busy with some other stuff, and I'm gonna go ahead and say it, in a couple of weeks I have TCAPS (Aka the big test you work towards you take at the end of the year, not final exams, that other thing that's named specifically per state.) and I probably won't write much during that week...so...yeah. xD Anyways, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! THE ONLY OC'S I OWN ARE AMBER AND SETH!**

* * *

><p>Both sets of the digidestined were heading up the mountain, the sun hot as ever. About noon both stopped for a rest, to the relief of all of them, whether they vocalized it like Mimi, or they complained about stopping like Tai. Little did they know this peace wouldn't last long.<p>

"E-excuse me? Sir? C-Could you help me?" A man asked, wobbling on a cane. Tai turned to look at him.

"Uh, another human? Here? Or is there some old-man digimon I don't know about?"

"Tai!" Sora scolded quietly, elbowing him.

"What, it does seem unlikely." Tai said crossly. The old man straightened up.

"I suppose you're right. I should have went with a more likely disguise. I suppose I'll keep that in mind next time I have to capture a bunch of humans and their digimon partners."

"Capture!?" Tai said.

"Snake bandage!" He called out as he changed into Mummymon. All of the digidestined and digimon alike were rendered helpless as they were wrapped tightly- almost too tight to be able to breath - in white bandages. They struggled against their bonds. Mummymon laughed as he used a type of gas to knock them all out.

With Amber and her team, they all jumped up and clustered together, met by the gaze of Arukenimon herself. Adriane specifically took a step back, and Ken put his arm around her.

"What is is Adriane, sweety? Are you not happy to see me?" Arukenimon asked tauntingly, and she motioned for Adriane, and to Adriane's horror, Adriane stepped forward, out of Ken's grasp. Against her will she walked over to Arukenimon.

"No! Stay away from me!"

"I'm not the one approaching you dear, you're approaching me. I do not appreciate being accused for something I did not do."

"I'll squash you spider, leave Adriane alone!" Ken demanded. Arukenimon clicked her tongue.

"How rude. I guess I will have to teach you all some manors." Before they knew what was happening they were all wrapped up tight in spider thread, and Arukenimon forced Adriane against her will to help load them into a truck, after knocking them all out with a gas like Mummymon had used. Adriane, still unable to control herself, got into the passenger side seat of the truck as they drove up the hill to where Mummymon was with the others, and she loaded those digidestined on for them too.

"Stop it! Why don't you just knock me out like them!?" Adriane demanded.

"Fine, if that's how you want it. But remember, you asked for it!" Arukenimon said evilly happily as Mummy Snake Bandaged Adriane and they knocked them out with the same gas.

When they woke up they were all tied to chairs, the digimon chained to the wall. Amber was tugging the hardest on her bonds, but they wouldn't budge in the slightest. She looked over at Adriane, who looked absolutely horrified and wouldn't move. Amber looked back at Arukenimon and pulled harder.

"Stop trying, those ropes aren't going to budge," Arukenimon said, smiling with an evil tent. "They have rings of flexible but unbreakable iron in them. You won't be getting free."

"Let us go!" Mimi cried. "These ropes are too tight, I can't breath! And they're giving me rope burn, and they're cutting of my circulation-"

"Shut up you little brat," Arukenimon growled. "We're not letting you go."

"What do you want from us!?" Lana demanded.

"We didn't do anything to you!" Luna added on.

"We don't want you getting free and attacking Lord Myotismon. Simple as that. So until he can probably kill you himself, we will keep you captive. But don't worry, you won't be tied up there the whole time. We have much more in store for you." Amber's eyes widened. She looked around the room, to see Davis thrashing against his bonds.

"Davis! Quit, you're gonna get hurt." She said before looking back at Arukenimon. "What are you going to do with us?"

"Oh, you'll see. Mummymon, get the car." She said before spraying the gas everywhere, knocking them all out no matter how hard they fought, the last thing they heard being Arukenimon's laughter.

When Amber woke up she was in some type of prison cell barely big enough for her, she could touch both walls on either side of her with her hands flat against them, and she could do the same with the back wall and the bars. From the other side of the bars there was a vast arena, and she could see Carter and two parrotmon. Amber put a hand over her mouth. If she was right, Carter was about to fight those digimon with Coronamon. That wasn't good.

Carter's eyes opened, and she looked up at the big green bird-digimon. She stood up and looked at Coronamon, who was coming to as well. Carter looked at them, then Coronamon and nodded. "We can do this Coronamon."

"Right." Coronamon nodded. "Coronamon digivolve to...Firamon!"

The Parrotmon took to the air and started towards Carter from either side, dodging Firamon's Fira Bombs. Carter's heart pounded as she pressed herself against the wall behind her. As they got closer she looked at Firamon, who looked like he was starting to dedigivolve. She shook her head and took a deep breath, straightening up. She had to keep calm, or things would just get worse. As Parrotmon got closer, she brought her arms up in front of her face, bracing herself, and something to her right started to glow a moment later. She looked over at the odd symbol on the wall and pulled her tag off and pressed it to it, and it formed into a crest. She snapped it up quickly and put it in her tag, and it glowed.

"Firamon digivolve to...Flaremon!" Carter smirked and nodded at her digital partner, who lept into the air.

"Guren Juuouha!" Flaremon called out, and a shot of energy blasted from it's hands, forming the shape of a lion's head, knocking the Parrotmon away from Carter. "Kurenai Shishi no Mai!" His fists and feet lit on fire as Flaremon started to punch the barely in flight parrot-based digimon. He knocked them down, then let out a loud howl, causing Carter to cover her ears and walk back against the wall, while sending a blast of energy at the Parrotmon, causing them to disappear into data. Flaremon then dedigivolved into Sunmon. Carter picked Sunmon up and hugged him close, but was then separated from him into separate cells like Amber's.

Next to be released was Ren and Kotemon. They were sent to one side of the arena as two Kuwagamon entered the arena. Ren just held his head up high. "Lets give it everything we've got, Kotemon. As much as I hate fighting...I don't think there's a way out of it this time."

Kotemon nodded. "Kotemon digivolve to...Dinohyumon!" The lizard-like digimon was in the air and slicing the flying Kuwagamon in seconds. "Powerful Guillotine!" Ren watched as his partner got sliced at by the Kuwagamon's sharp pincers. He stood stone still as the fight continued with Dinohyumon using Akinakes, his attack that required Dinohyumon to swing at Kuwagamon with his largest sword, Akinakes. Then suddenly Kuwagamon used Trap Scissors, trapping Dinohyumon in it's pincers. From somewhere they could hear Arukenimon's laughter.

"Beg boy, and I might let your precious digimon go."

Ren looked at Dinohyumon and shook his head. "No. I won't beg, not you. I refuse to beg someone for something they probably won't do, especially the likes of you, who put us here in this situation." Ren said, and turned to walk away, then stopped. "But then again. I'm not going to walk away either." He said bending down and putting his tag to the glowing stone at his foot, then inserting the new crest into his tag.

"Dinohyumon digivolve to...Knightmon!" The newly evolved digimon broke free from the Kuwagamon's grasp and slashed it in half altogether, along with the other Kuwagamon, before dedigivolving down to Kapurimon. The two were dragged away to their own cells, and Ren turned away from the light and though he didn't sob, he began crying lightly with his forehead against the back wall, mourning over the Kuwagamon he'd just killed. He _hated_ killing, no matter how evil the person was.


	43. Chapter 42: Crest Gathering!

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. With ****_another_**** chapter of Crest of Trust. Not too many more to go though... Anyways, once again this is very fast paced. Because I suck at writing regular pacing. Oh well. I hope you guys like the new chapter~ And look out for more, because my summer starts as of tomorrow post 12:45pm! Knowing me I'll probably write some more today though... because that's how I seem to write. Several chapters in one day, then take a month or two, then write more. Because I'm a genius and ****_definitely_**** write on a schedule. Oh well, I suppose. You guys don't ****_seem_**** to hate me for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!**

* * *

><p>Amber found herself being dragged out of her cell, into the arena. She squinted from the strengthened sun, and found herself across from Davis, Lunamon at her side, Veemon at his side. She shook her head. No, she couldn't fight him. She looked at Lunamon, who shook her head too. "I won't fight him."<p>

"Yes, you will." Armukenimon's voice cracked over the speakers, sending electricity through the cuff on her wrist. "Now fight."

"I won't do it!" Davis joined in, receiving a shock as well. The electricity continued at random intervals until Veemon and Lunamon finally digivolved. Amber's eyes widened. Were they going to fight each other to keep their digidestined from being shocked? "Veemon, what are you doing! We can't fight them!"

"We're not going to, Davis!" Magnamon replied. Amber couldn't help but smirk. They were going to help break free. Her crest glowed, and she watched as Crescemon digivolved into Dianamon. She grinned at Davis and watched as Dianamon sliced opened the cells, releasing the other digidestined and digimon, who digivolved. With combined attacks, they obliterated the arena.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon called out, and pierced Armukenimon with a faintly sparkling ice arrow from it's back. Arukenimon dissolved to data. But before anyone could do anything, Amber was wrapped up in Mummymon's snake bandage. Rage pulsed through seth.

"Leave my little sister alone!" He yelled, and something beneath his foot glowed. He lifted his foot to see a symbol engraved into the dead grass he stood on. He took his tag off and touched it to the symbol, and it changed into a crest. He smiled confidently as he picked it up and put it in his tag. "Lets do this Leormon!" The small lion digimon digivolved to Leomon, then GrapLeomon.

"I wouldn't if I were you, one shifty movement and your little sister will go bye-bye." Mummymon threatened, smriking.

"Something you should learn about us Reed kids, me and Amber, we're fearless." Seth said grinnin, and a moment later Mummymon was destroyed with a Cyclone Kick from GrapLeomon. The bandages disappeared along with their creater, and Amber hugged her older brother tight.

"Thank you, Seth."

"Of course, isn't that what big brothers are for?" Seth said, ruffling his little sister's hair. He looked at Matt and the two grinned each other and nodded once.

"Well done gang!" A somewhat high pitched male voice rang, and a digimon quite familiar to the previous digidestined flew down in front of them.

"Piximon!" Mimi cried happily.

"Yep, it's me! And just in time, we need to get you up to Myotismon's lair!" Piximon chimed. "Lets get going!" A bubble enveloped the digidestined and their in-training form digimon, which each one of them held. The bubble lifted them up and away from the rubble that was the arena they'd been trapped in. They reached the mountain Carter and Tai had seen the red lights at, and they landed, and the bubble disappeared. "Here we are!"  
>"Wait, shouldn't we have a plan before we just barge in on the most powerful digimon's lair?" Tazzie asked. "Plus, don't you think we should let the digimon rest first? They just digivolved, they're tired."<p>

"Don't worry, Myotismon won't be back for a week! All of his loyal minions are with him, and the ones he left behind are more than happy to help!" Piximon said confidently as the said digimon grouped around him and nodded. "So lets get to it!"

"Get to what?" Ren asked.

"Training! Oh, and meet the newest member of your group, this is Kaija Cilley." Piximon said, motioning towards a girl who walked out of the rocks, quietly observing the group, and she put her hand up in a 'hello' type fashion. The fringe on either side of her braided ponytail got in her way of sight, the navy blue hair covering her blue eyes, darker near the whites and lighter the closer to her pupil you got. A white ferret-like digimon laid around her neck.

"She already has her crest." Felicia pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Kaija nodded, lifting the crest and tag from their resting point. "It won't activate though..."

"What amazing fashion sense!" Mimi chirped, examining her dark colored long sleeved shirt, skinn jeans, and 'seat belt' belt with a black and silver pattern on it, along with her knee-length buckle up boots, fingerless gloves, and Iron Cross necklace.

"Uh, thanks..." Kaija replied, blinking.

"Haha, sorry. That's Mimi, she's into fashion. I'm Sora." Sora said smiling. One by one they all introduced themselves, and Kaija tried to absorb their names. They were then spread out by Piximon for training, Kaija was split with Luna and Lana, who were target practicing, or their digimon were rather.

"So what digimon is he?" Luna asked as Kaija carefully sat down the white digimon.

"Kudamon." Kaija said, looking at Luna as if confused on why she asked. Luna nodded.

"How long have you been in the digital world?' Lana asked as she helped set up for target practice.

"Probably a few weeks."

"You've been here in the digital all alone for a few weeks!?" Lana asked, dropping the stone slab she was holding, just barely missing her foot.

Kaija nodded. "Yeah, until a few days ago when Piximon found me. He told me I was a digidestined, and that I had to help you guys save the digital world. I figured it'd be worth it to save Kudamon's world." She said, picking up the stone slab Lana dropped, leaving the other two wondering what she meant. Then two of the stone slabs of the various ones they set up glowed, and Luna and Lana looked at each other and walked to them, putting their tag to the glowing symbol, which converted into two crest.

"Haha!" Luna said, punching the air, grinning after putting on her tag again, which Lana did as well.

"Finally!" Lana said happily. They all started target practice, and Luna continued trying to make conversation with Kaija, but kept getting vague responses, and she eventually quit, figuring Kaija didn't want to be bothered. Midway through practice one of Lalamon's seed shots were off, and sent stone straight at Kaija's head. Luna rushed over to help the digidestined, who'd fell over. She got on her knees in front of her and gently removed Kaija's hand from her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked, which was a bit fuzzy to Kaija.

"I.. think so.."

"I'm so sorry!" Lalamon called out, rushing over as well. "I-I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright," Kaija sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Practice your aim more." She said standing up and returning to watch Kudamon practice.

"Hey, your forehead's bleeding! We should find Joe, he'll know what to do." Luna said, grabbing Kaija's hand, which was then ripped away.

"I'm fine!"

Luna furrowed her eyebrows. "Hey, what's wrong? Don't you want help? Listen, we're a team now. We all help each other. And I'd like to be your friend, if you don't mind."

"My friend?'

"Yeah!" Luna nodded, grinning. Kaija sighed, then gave her a small smile.

"Alright, lets find Joe, or whatever you said his name was." Luna took her wrist and pulled her in the direction she'd seen Joe be separated to. Once they got there, Luna explained what happened and Joe went right to work.

"Thankfully it's not too deep, head injuries just bleed a lot." Joe said, patching up the small bit of cut skin.

"Thanks." Kaija said, and saw something on her gleam. She looked down to see her crest glowing, and she smiled, standing up and heading back to target practice without a word.


	44. Chapter 43: When Forces Combine

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. Chapter 43 huh? Which means we have one chapter left after this. Doesn't feel like too long ago I started this, though it's been over a year... But this isn't goodbye quite yet! Still have another chapter left after this. And I apologize, I suck at fighting scenes, which if you've paid any attention at all to what you were reading, you should know by now. xD Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!**

* * *

><p>It was one week of training later that Tazzie stopped and tilted her head. Amber looked at her and raised her eyebrows, her and Lunamon strength training by carrying large rocks around the top of the mountain. Tazzie blinked hard and shook her head, then looked up just in time to hear the worlds "Screaming Darkness!" shouted. A hot beam of power blasted down beside them, and Amber and Tazzie jumped off in different directions, their digimon right behind. The beam traveled around the mountain shaking it as laughter erupted, able to be heard for miles.<p>

"Who is that!?" Kaija asked Amber, taking a step back, now next to Amber.

"I'm not quite sure, but I'm fairly certain that's one of Myotismon's digivolutions." Amber said, gulping hard. "Which means... Let the war begin."

With one last surge of power the beam of heat disappeared, making the mountain tremble. Amber heard her best friend's scream behind her, to see her friend fall backwards off the side of the mountain. She was next to her in seconds and bents her arm, tightening her muscles as she clasped Clary's hands, the two friends' eyes meeting in the second she had her but wasn't pulling her up. They smiled, and the courage and defiance in their eyes had their own way of saying what they said next once Amber had her on her feet. "We can beat this."

The two nodded, and turned to look at the blue, red, and white digimon in front of them. Davis appeared at Amber's left, Joe and Clary's right, Seth, Matt, Tk, And Sora next to Davis, Luna, Lana, and Kaija next to Joe, and the group just kept building up as their digimon digivolved into their highest forms that they could go. Amber took a deep breath. "This is where we draw the line Myotismon! You've came back more times than you deserve, and this is it. You're finished."

"Such large words coming from such a tiny little human who I could just crush."

"We'll never let you do that MaloMyotismon!" Davis called out, taking Amber's hand. He looked at Ken who stood at an angle in front of him and nodded. "We're all a team now, we'll never let you hurt any of us! Ever again!" Imperialdramon, in fighter mode, raised it's arm up.

"Positron laser!" Imperialdramon shouted, and a power blast of energy shot towards MaloMyotismon, who was quick enough to fly out of the way.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon called out, pulling an arrow from her back and releasing it where MaloMyotismon dodged, but he just dodged again.

"Pillar of fire!" Amber heard a voice behind her call, and a ball of fire shot at MaloMyotismon, which he dodged, but got cornered by a wall of fire with. She turned her head to look over her shoulder to find the source of the attack, and her eyes widened. All of the grassland digimon, most of the digimon from Seth's kingdom, and more digimon like Andromon and Meramon were there.

"Always at your service, your majesty!" Impmon said and bowed. Amber grinned and looked at MaloMyotismon with growing fire in her eyes.

:"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon said, sending a burning blue flame at their enemy, scorching the very end of his wing.

"Who's that?" Joe asked, blinking hard.

Clary grinned. "That's Renamon, in her Mega form."

"Giant Missile!" Both of the MegaGargomon called out, missiles shooting from the turrets on their shoulders, at the exact same time two other voices called out.

"Lightning Spear!" Everyone looked over to see the two pink and white Cherubimon shoot spears of lightning at MaloMyotismon. Tazzie took a deep breath, remembering her crest had glown earlier, and realized, they only had one shot at this. Who knew if they would survive it if they didn't win, and who knew when they would be this strong again - if ever?

"Not getting scared are we, Tazzie?" Amber asked, smiling, seeing the look on her friend's face.

"Never." Tazzie said, smiling back with the same amount of determination.

Ken turned to look at Adriane after two Chirinmon used "Wind Cutter Sword!" To knock MaloMyotismon out of the air.

"One of those is Labramon. Who's the other one?"

"That would be my partner." Kaija said, having heard him, even over the commotion "Kudamon. Not too bad."

"Solblaster!" Apollomon, Coronamon's mega form, called out, hitting MaloMyotismon with a scorching ball of fire which he slashed away after a moment of being on fire. Then it was Omnimon's turn.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon called out, hitting MaloMyotismon's feet with the freezing shot, freezing him to the ground for the time being.

"Vulcan's Hammer!' Zudomon called, hitting MaloMyotismon with a thunderbolt from it's hammer after slamming it into the ground.

"Mental Illusion!" MaloMyotismon called, the rays of light from his eyes feeling like they drained the desires of each of the digidestined. Amber shook her head.

"No, that won't work! Not... not on us!" Amber said. "Come on guys!"

"Danger Thorn!" This time it was Rosemon, Lalamon's mega form. Thorns shot from Luna's partner's hands, stabbing MaloMyotismon with extreme accuracy.

"Vicious Vine!" Mimi's Lillymon called out, stabbing him with a vine, that afterwards grew thorns. MaloMyotismon ripped it off.

"Beat Slash!" OmegaShoutmon, Lana's partner, called out, slashing at MaloMyotismon with the blades on his feet, though he was eventually swatted away.

"Howling Crusher!" SaberLeomon called out, slashing at MaloMyotismon's arms with it's claws. When he knocked him away, BlackMetalGarurumon was waiting.

"Blizzard Wolf Claw!" He shouted, sending every missile it had at MaloMyotismon. Tazzie grinned, proud of her partner.

"Fist of Fear!" Ren's partner Crusadermon called out, shooting sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on it's right arm straight at MaloMyotismon.

Spinomon bent over, and sent the blades on it's back after shouting, "Sonic Slash Rain!" Demi punched the air confidently, watching her partner.

MegaKabuterimon hit him with his Horn Blaster, then Shakkoumon, the combination of Cody and TK's digimon, hit him with Kachina Bombs, clay disks from it's waist. Then it was Siphymon's turn to hit him with a Static Force, making Yolei and Kari proud.

"Why isn't he gone yet!?" Lana demanded, furrowing her eyebrows, worried.

"He can withstand it all one at a time, we have to attack together!" Ken reminded them all. They realized how badly that could turn out, the impact would probably split them all up again. They all joined one by one. Then nodded at their digimon. Each one of them attacked at once, making them all realize how powerful they could be as a team.

"This is it MaloMyotismon! We're done with you terrorizing our worlds. It's time someone showed you just how strong us digidestined are! It's time we get rid of you, for good. We're done with you and your vicious ways of attacking the innocent! You've came back more times than you deserve, and this was your last! Lets show him!" Amber called out. The impact was blinding, and they all felt themselves be blown away, although it was almost just like a dream feeling. The pressure on their hands became too much, and they had to release each other.

When they landed, Amber heard the familiar yet out of place sound of a car horn. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying on the sidewalk outside the apartment building she'd lived in for quite a short time. She sat up and looked around. All the digidestined who'd been at Matt's house for his birthday were there, along with Clary, TK, and Seth. Amber grinned and hugged all three of her brothers tight. "We did it!"

"Yeah, we did." Seth said grinning, hugging his sister tight.

"Finally, it's over." Matt responded, hugging her back as well.

"And we're all back together again." TK said, hugging his brother and Amber.

Throughout Japan, all the digidestined were finding themselves where they were before, their in training digimon with them. They were all overjoyed, they'd finally done it. It was finally over with. MaloMyotismon was destroyed, and he had no way of coming back. They'd united as a team and together, they'd saved the digital world, and knowing Myotismon's typical plans, their own world as well.


	45. Chapter 44: Epilogue (End)

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. Look where we are, the last chapter of Digimon: The Crest of Trust. I can't believe I'm finally completing it. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you with this story, I've tried my best to write with your OC's to the best of my ability, and to meet fan's demand.**

**I can't explain how amazing it's been writing Crest of Trust. I've never had a story mean so much to me. Some of you have been here since the very beginning, boosting me through the hard times, helping me get over writers block, giving me a reason to write. So many people have followed this story, I haven't checked the followers for a few days, and I know I've gotten two or three emails saying people have followed the story. I just want you guys to know I appreciate every last one of you, even you who are just catching on in the end.**

**I never expected this story to be so long, nor did I expect it to be as popular as it is. People have joined just to review and follow, I've gotten more reviews and followers and people who've liked it than I could have ever hoped for in my wildest dreams. I can't explain how happy it makes me that you guys have actually enjoyed it, even back when my spelling and punctuation was like a three year old's. I love that you guys have been able to watch my writing skills develop over the past year, and even months over a year. I've never stuck with a story so long. And I owe it all to you guys.**

**This story is such a huge step in my writing, and it's already taken me so far. I'm happy to finally be able to finish it for you guys, but I also feel kind of sad saying it's over. I hope you guys continue to follow me and support me, although you've all already done so much for me. This story is a huge part of me and who I am, just writing it has helped me discover a lot about myself, just how I think and how I respond to certain things.**

**I love you all. Thank you so much. I am both happy and sad to say this is my last chapter, and once I post it, I will be putting the 'complete' stamp on Digimon: The Crest of Trust.**

**Please enjoy the last chapter, from Amber Reed's point of view~**

* * *

><p>It felt like we were in the digi-world forever. But in reality, only about a minute had passed in our time. Matt's dad seemed so confused when we explained we'd just saved the digital world, though with some refreshing of his memory, he seemed to understand. He was overly confused about TK, and I'm not quite sure we ever really got him to understand what happened. All I know is I'd never seen parents happier than TK and Matt's, and mine I suppose. Now that Seth was around, it was a little bit harder to say they were my parents.<p>

I was nervous about Seth at first. I didn't know if Matt's dad would want another kid, three? And what if now that TK was back, he wanted to get rid of me? I hugged Seth close, but his dad said it would be no problem to adopt him to. I grinned and hugged my older brother as tight as I could. No one was ever going to separate us again, we would never let that happen. Seth and I shared a room, since there were no other rooms in the house. Which was fine by me.

Davis and I did the typical couple thing when we found out all was well with our digidestined friends, and the digital world. Of course we kissed. But hey, he kissed me. I think Seth is starting to get a bit big-brotherly irritated at him. Guess he'll just have to get over it, you don't see me mocking him about him and Luna. Clary and Joe stuck together too. And who would have guess Lana and Ren would become a couple? Though I guess Lana still has a crush on TK none of us knew about, but I don't think Kari will be letting that happen any time soon.

Then there's Carter and Tai. How come I never noticed those two and how they looked at each other before? Felicia and Willis ended up together too, was I completely blind? Ken and Adriane still remain together too, shocker. Apparently those two are practically inseparable. Matt and Sora, Izzy and Mimi. Felix and Yolei were kinda convinced to go on a date, and it seems like they're doing fine, I guess it won't be the end of the world if any different happens. I feel sorry for Demi, Tazzie, Kaija, and Cody though. Oh well. Can't get everyone together I suppose, and Cody refuses to date any of them.

The digimon stay with us new kids most of the time, but otherwise the digimons stay in the digital world, watching over it. It seems the grassland digimon still want Davis and I to be their king and queen though, so we go a little bit more than the others to check on the grassland. It doesn't seem that any of the digimon hold a grudge against Seth either, which is great. I wouldn't want to go anywhere my older brother isn't accepted.

Genai told us our crest names. Mine's still Trust, Clary's is still Faith. Tazzie's is Aura, Felicia's is still Mercy, Felix's Loyalty. Ren's is Honor, Seth's Greed, Carter's is Apathy. Whatever that means... Anyway, Lana's is Happiness, Luna's is Adventures, and Kaija, who was kind of forced to be best friends with Luna by Luna, her crest is Joy. She doesn't talk a lot to the rest of us though, but she does talk to Luna. And so I guess that's everyone.

I wonder if I would have been brought to the digital world had I not met Matt. Genai says I would have, it was destiny that I would be a digidestined. But does that mean it was also destiny that I would be adopted into Matt's family? Whatever my destiny was, along as Matt, TK, Seth, and Davis were involved, it was fine by me. I know now I could do anything with those four, and my friends to. I definitely figured out the meaning of trust.

I finished sitting a photograph on my nightstand. It was the second one. There was one of me and my brothers, and one of the entire group of digidestined and their digimon. There were so many of us. Seth opened the door to our room. "It's time to go, Amber."

"Alright!" I nodded. I picked up Lunamon, and he picked up Leormon. We'd gotten them to digivolve for the photoshoot today. We rushed out of the apartment, alongside TK and Matt, down to the streets below. We flagged down a taxi and headed to our destination, after meeting up with Clary on the way down, who joined us with Renamon. The taxi driver questioned Renamon, and for time's sake we claimed it was our friend's costume. I grinned at Clary as we got out and headed inside.

For a good while we took pictures of me and my brothers, separately, then me with Matt, me with TK, me with both of them, me with Seth, me with TK and Matt, me with Matt and Seth, TK and Seth, then finally all four of us. Then the same groups, plus our digimon, having gotten Gabumon and Patamon called in, and the camera guy thankfully didn't question it. Then it was Clary and I's turn, taking several different poses, with and without our digimon. Then it was some of all of us. By time we got done my face hurt from smiling so much. Davis joined in later with Veemon, and we took several variations of pictures together with and without the digimon, with and without my brothers, with and without Clary. As we walked out, I laughed.

"That was fun. But lets not do that again, at least until my face heals from the obsessive smiling we had to do." I said laughing.

"Yeah, lets wait awhile." Seth agreed. So was this it for us digidestined? We knew for sure we gotten rid of all of our enemies now. What came next for us? The digimon would always be important to us, nothing would ever change that. The digimon would always be our best friends, and we would always watch over their world without thinking twice about it. All of us, the original set Matt was in, the second set Davis was in, Demi and Adriane, and now us new digidestined. It would always be a responsibility we took pride in.

Us digidestined kept in touch no matter what. We video chatted, called each other, emailed each other, texted each other, met up everywhere, in both our world and the digital world, which we helped rebuild a bit from where some parts of it got messed up from the final blow in the fight against MaloMyotismon. We still go all of the time, we never, ever lose touch with each other, including the digimon. No new problems arose, we knew we'd finally gotten rid of the darkness that had plagued the digital world for so many years.

But there will always be darkness if there's light. Just hopefully not darkness as dark as Myotismon and the Dark Masters. We'll always protect the digital world no matter what it takes. Though even a year later, there were no enemies we needed to fight, which was quite a relief. I was happy the digital world could finally be at peace for a while.

But our story's not quite over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Or maybe I'm not done writing. Haha, stick around for the sequel to Digimon: The Crest of Trust! Though I may wait a little bit, or maybe I won't, to write it. I do know I will be writing some other stuff a lot along with it's sequel, especially if I write it soon. See you guys soon. - Lunamon810<strong>


End file.
